Forgiveness
by plthrill25
Summary: This is a story about forgiveness for Theresa & Gwen. Many twists and turn for the two women. This story starts in LA as Gwen finds out Sarah is dead and Theresa walks into her room. Different couples are paired and secrets are around every corner...The story is COMPLETED!
1. Forgiveness

"What the hell are you doing in Los Angeles?" Gwen says angrily

"I just came out to visit my friends." Theresa says even though she knows how it sounds

"Ethan, Ethan - right. You came out here to try to be with Ethan." Gwen says

"No, I came out to visit Chad, Whitney, and Fox." Theresa says

"I don't believe you." Gwen says but Theresa realizes Gwen's tone is soft yet more threatening than she has ever heard.

"It's true. It's true. I didn't know that you and Ethan were going to be in Los Angeles when I left Harmony." Theresa says objecting strongly

"You know what, I don't even have the strength to fight with you. Just leave Ethan alone. Please, Theresa, just leave us alone and let us grieve for our baby." Gwen says turning on her side to face the bassinette

"I'm sorry about what happened." Theresa says placing her hand on Gwen's shoulder

"Whatever. Theresa, our fights over Ethan, my anger at you - I mean, nothing has ever hurt me so much as losing our baby, my little girl. My beautiful baby girl." Gwen says turning to face Theresa again.

"I better get you that water, ok?" Theresa says defeated

"Wait. Theresa, did you hear about our baby?" Gwen says through the pain and suffering

"Yeah. Yeah, I heard. That's why I'm here at the hospital. I wanted to tell you how sorry I am." Theresa says as she places her hands over her heart.

"Thank you. Thank you. In a horrible time like this, it's really good to see a familiar face from home. Even yours." Gwen says through a forced smile.

"I'll just get you that water." Theresa says as she turns to leave

"Oh, my god. My mother warned me this could happen, and now it has! I saw you and Ethan kissing on TV. You came down here to steal my husband!" Gwen says as the memories flood back to her and she sits up

"No, I didn't. I didn't, please listen to me. That's not why I'm here I came here to give you, Ethan and most importantly your baby time to get well, so that the stress I caused you would stop and your baby would be born healthy and happy!" Theresa says through teary eyes

"How can I believe you, you've lied to me more times than I can count. So tell me why should I believe you." Gwen says getting more angry.

"Because I realized how detrimental my being near you and Ethan was to you precious little girl and I did not want to be the reason if something terrible happened to her." Theresa says as she slowly approaches Gwen.

"That didn't exactly work. I remember everything now Theresa I saw you and Ethan kissing that's why I lost it and came looking for you and I remember our fight and how I fell." Gwen says waiting for Theresa's response

"You don't know how sorry I am for that fight, and the kiss took even me by surprise and right after it happened I called Fox and told him to buy me a ticket back home because of what Ethan and I had is over and I was not going to get sucked into hurting you or your baby again." Theresa says as she sits down on Gwen's bed and places her hands on Gwen's hand.

"You really mean that don't you. I can see it all over your face, you're telling me the truth." Gwen says about to cry

"I do mean it Gwen, I know it's hard to believe hell I wouldn't believe it if I were you but here take a look." Theresa says through tears as she goes into her purse and pulls out a sheet of paper and shows it to Gwen

"It's a one-way ticket back to Harmony time stamped 7:30 pm right before I came to the apartment. What is this?" Gwen looks at another page which is an email from Theresa to Pilar and it says. _"Mama Gwen and Ethan are here in LA I have to make sure they don't find me here I want Gwen and the baby to be stress free, call you later love Theresita." _Gwen hands the papers back to Theresa and her entire demenor towards her former nemesis changed she now believed that Theresa tried to leave her alone but the sad truth is her own insecurities contributed to her daughters untimely death. "What have I done, I killed my precious Sara. You tried to calm me down Theresa you tried but I wouldn't stop baiting you I attacked you can you ever forgive me." Gwen says breaking down and sobbing uncontrollably.

"You want me to forgive you? I should have gotten out of here the second I realized you were here." Theresa says shocked by Gwen's request

"I was clearly wrong that's why God took my baby girl." Gwen says defeated with her head down

"How about I make a deal with you, everything that's happened between you and I is over and done. I know that sounds heartless being the fact you lost your beautiful girl, but for now let's wipe the slate clean, no apologies, no who did what to whom first. It's done, and we can start to rebuild-" Theresa says genuinely before being cut off

"A friendship! You know Theresa that's all I ever wanted, I know I gave you a very hard time up until now in regards to Ethan and you trying to steal him. But deep down inside I always wanted to be friends." Gwen says with a smile

"We still can be that's what I'm asking right now, let me help you, not Ethan or myself just you. My sick obsession with Ethan is over now, through this crisis I've learned I will find love again and not from someone else's husband. I deserve- no we deserve better than someone who can't decide who he truly loves! I will help you and only you with Sara's arrangements and I will be there for you if you'll let me!" Theresa says as Gwen realizes every word her now former nemesis is saying is 100% genuine.

"I won't only let you I need it. I agree this is over it needs to be over the anger, the pain, the manipulations all of it. We can help each other thank you Theresa, thank you so much." Gwen grabs Theresa and they hug, then Gwen starts to sob uncontrollably, through Gwen's heartbreak and tears breaks a slight smile happy

Then curtain is pulled away as Ethan, and Dr. Taylor look in and see the back of Theresa's head and from the looks of it looks like she is choking Gwen.

"Nurse call security right now." Dr. Taylor screams as he and Ethan runs in and Ethan pulls Theresa off of Gwen

"You are unbelievable you know that I told you to leave Gwen alone!" Ethan yells at the love of his life

"Ethan leave her alone-" Gwen says shocked at the way Ethan grabbed Theresa.

"No it's not she's hurt us for the last time, and now she's killed our baby Sara it's-" Ethan says still holding Theresa's arm

"Ethan I said SHUT UP and leave Theresa alone!" Gwen says almost yelling

"Gwen you're not thinking clearly, I've told this nasty woman time and time again to leave you alone." Dr. Taylor says through clenched teeth.

"I'm only going to say this one more time, Theresa and I have spoken and everything is fine between us. Actually it's even better than fine." Gwen says smiling through the puffy eyes

"You heard her Ethan now if you'll please get your dam hands off of me!" Theresa screeches ripping her arm out of Ethan's grip. She was still angry as hell but chuckled to herself at thinking that there was a time she would've given anything for Ethan to touch her, now Theresa is disgusted to even think the man she loves would ever hurt her. Ethan is shocked by her reaction.

"Mrs Winthrop are you sure about this I can have her thrown in jail. We all told her to leave you alone." Dr. Taylor says

"They did Gwen then they all took turns telling me how much of a monster I am and how I murdered your Sara." Theresa says almost hysterical

"Is this true? Dr. Taylor? Ethan you called Theresa the monster?" Gwen says with a plan as Theresa knows that look because she's gotten that look herself when she came up with a plan.

"She told me to save the baby and let you die! She doesn't care about you Gwen only that I would be free to have me all to herself." Ethan says desperately.

"I did Gwen but you have to understand-" Theresa says frantically

"Shut up you whore." The nurse says entering the cubicle

"Theresa I got this. You all have some nerve passing judgment on Theresa but I'll start with my dear husband Ethan. You have told me time and time again that Theresa and her family are devout Catholics and if there is a choice between saving a baby or the mother the right choice is to save the baby! I would never have faulted you for that! What I fault you for is kissing Theresa while I was in the hospital and our Sara was fighting for her life, and I swear if you tell me she kissed you I will beat you senseless, I saw it on the news you wanted it just as much as she did." Gwen says sick of the lies from her husband as Dr. Taylor looks shocked. "I bet he didn't tell you that part did he Dr.?" Gwen snaps back

"No he didn't." Dr. Taylor says

"There you go my husband kissed Theresa and she tried to leave but I got to her before she could leave and I- I-" Gwen says as she starts to cry and Theresa consoles her.

"Gwen still your daughter is dead and this woman is responsible." Dr. Taylor says venomously

"She doesn't deny it, and neither do I but my husband will never admit it was partly his as well. I want you all to leave me and my husband for a few minutes because we need to make a few things crystal clear." Gwen says as they all start to turn around. "Theresa I'll just be a few minutes so don't go far because I'm gonna need my friend." Gwen says as Theresa rushes over and hugs Gwen and they turn and all leave aside from Ethan.


	2. Who are you

"She's gone now tell me the truth are you alright?" Ethan says petting Gwen's hair as she pulls away

"I'm absolutely miserable our Sara is dead thanks to us but through it all there is a glimmer of hope for me. I now have the chance to do the right thing and vindicate myself because secrets destroy lives." Gwen says as she takes a deep breath

"What are you saying?" Ethan says confused

Gwen looks at the bassinette as her nerves get the best of her as she almost chickens out but then realizes she must clean her conscience to move forward. "What I am about to tell you is going to come as a shock and I don't know how you are going to react. But if I don't tell you now I never will." Gwen says frantically

"Just say it Gwen." Ethan says impatiently

"Theresa was right all along, I sent the information about your paternity to the tabloids, me with some help from my mother. Theresa had nothing to do with it." Gwen says as Ethan's stare becomes intense.

"How could you?" Ethan asked quietly

"It's very simple, I hated Theresa and wanted you all to myself, but you needed to believe that she would betray you. When I went to the mansion and saw her laptop with that letter from your mother I wanted to walk away but I didn't I knew if you thought she outed you as a Bennett you would never trust her. Through it all my hatred for her I never considered your fault in the whole thing. I blamed Theresa and only Theresa. I now know she wouldn't have been able to come between us if you didn't let her." Gwen says

"What are you talking about?" Ethan says

"After Theresa told you she loved you she has never waivered on that. My problem is you somewhere along the way fell in love with her. From that moment on even after you chose me you strung her along with false hope. You kept the chase alive!" Gwen says

"You did it, Theresa was…right?" Ethan says heartbroken

"Yes I did, so you see I am the monster that contributed to you no longer being a Crane." Gwen says timidly

"You heartless monster, you sick twisted, evil, vindictive-" Ethan started to say

"You listen to me right now, our precious daughter is right over there don't you dare say these things to me in front of her." Gwen said getting angrier with every word.

"She's dead Gwen she can't hear us!" Ethan said as Gwen smacks him hard across the face.

"I know you're angry with me and you have every right to be but don't you dare degrade me in front of her she is still my daughter even if she is dead. You wait until she is out of the room. Do you understand me?" Gwen says so threatening that Ethan backed down

"Yes." Ethan says through clenched teeth. "Just tell me why?"

"Because of my insecurities and most of all your sick obsession with Theresa that's why, I know she wasn't a saint in all this but she wasn't married you are so I hold you more accountable than her. I did it to plant that seed of doubt, so you would never trust her again. Yes I am all those things you said and more and I am truly sorry that I haven't told you sooner but I was so consumed in winning over Theresa that I didn't think of what the consequences would be." Gwen said

"I just can't believe this. I don't even know you." Ethan says

"Well we have something in common, because that man I saw kissing Theresa on TV is not my husband, I don't even know him and I share his last name. I married him!" Gwen says

"That's completely different." Ethan says

"You're right it is different, I'm actually sorry about what I did you aren't." Gwen says viciously

"You don't understand I didn't force myself on her." Ethan says defensively

"But she didn't have to force herself on you either and that's where I was coming from when I emailed the tabloids and I am genuinely sorry for what I've done. Can you say the same?" Gwen asks

"I am sorry. Gwen more than you'll ever know." Ethan says

"So am I but I think through all this tragedy some good will come of this." Gwen says grimly

"And that is?" Ethan asks

"It's time for us to stop kidding ourselves, it's over, I think we should get an annulment." Gwen says through pain and tears


	3. It's Over

"So am I but I think through all this tragedy some good will come of this." Gwen says grimly

"And that is?" Ethan asks

"I think we should get an annulment." Gwen says through pain and tears

"So that's it? We're done? You think I'm going to live with that?" Ethan said very angry

"What else is there we can't save this marriage, I know you married me because I got pregnant. Do you know how that makes me feel? You'd be with Theresa if you didn't get me pregnant." Gwen says

"You know what you're right. You said no more secrets, I had every intention of proposing to Theresa but I realized you were going to leave with my baby and I couldn't bear it so I did what I had to do to keep you and my baby here." Ethan says very cold and Gwen felt her heart break

Theresa walks up to the other side of the curtain as Ethan says this, tears well up in her eyes

"Oh my God how could the man I thought I loved with my whole heart could be so nasty with his own wife? In front of their poor daughter." Theresa whispered to herself

"Exactly Ethan, that's what I'm talking about but I am not going to be an obligation anymore, I am going to grieve for our daughter with the help from Theresa, Sheridan and my family." Gwen says hopeful

"What about me?" Ethan asks

"You do whatever you have to do." Gwen says disgusted

"I didn't just lose my daughter? I don't have a right to be there?" Ethan says as he stands over Gwen

"I didn't say that, you have every right to be there, but you will not be by my side, the people who really love me will be." Gwen says walking over to her lifeless daughter.

"I don't want Theresa to be there." Ethan says

"You have some nerve to say that too me. I realize before today she wasn't my favorite person and I thought her being in LA was sneaky and a way for her to get her claws into you but she had the courage to come in here and offer her condolences and showed me proof that after you're kiss she bought a ticket out of here. She showed me that she put Sara and I first before her love for you and in that instant my hatred turned to trust and I have no reason to think she hurt me on purpose. She even made me realize in our fight that if our love was strong I wouldn't care where she was and you know what she was right!" Gwen says

"She did this Gwen, now I know you weren't supposed to leave the hospital regardless she still fought with you knowing what that would do to the baby and she caused you to fall. We all may hold some blame but she holds the most. She killed our baby." Ethan says turning Gwen around forcefully as Theresa was about to storm in and slap him Gwen pipes up

"Ethan I'm done arguing with you I will have whomever I chose at my Sara's service and if you don't like it don't come! For now get the hell out of here and send Theresa in here I need a calming force around me and I feel faint, you are making me dizzy." Gwen says laying down as Theresa flees from the curtain not to get caught

"Gwen I-" Ethan says but is cut off by Gwen

"Please Ethan if you ever really loved please just do as I say I'm too tired to fight anymore I've been through enough for today." Gwen says

"Alright." Ethan turns to leave and walks out just as Gwen breaks down crying

Ethan storms out and goes into the waiting room where Theresa is sitting down with her hands on her head processing the events of the evening. Ethan walks up to her

"Gwen wants to see you." Ethan says reluctantly as Theresa gets up and he stands in her way before she can get away

"Ethan please let me by." Theresa says as calm as she can

"There's one thing I need to say to you. Gwen told me the truth about her revealing my paternity to the tabloids, she did it not you." Ethan says

"Like I've been saying for God knows how long!" Theresa snaps back at him

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Ethan says

"No you're not, you're just saying that because you have to. If she didn't say anything to you you'd still think I did it so you're apology is worthless now please let me get to Gwen." Theresa says trying to walk away but Ethan grabs Theresa and pulls into a kiss right as Gwen walks out and sees it her heart shatters at the sight.

(How will Gwen react? Will Theresa keep her word about ending her obsession? Stay tuned)


	4. Tested friendship

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Ethan says

"No you're not, you're just saying that because you have to. If she didn't say anything to you you'd still think I did it so you're apology is worthless now please let me get to Gwen." Theresa says trying to walk away but Ethan grabs Theresa and pulls into a kiss right as Gwen walks out and sees it her heart shatters at the sight

Theresa instinctively pushes Ethan away and gives his a right hook knocking him to the floor he looks up at her with blood trickling down his lip.

"How dare you kiss me after what you said to your wife." Theresa says angrier than ever Gwen smiles and gives a sigh of relief

"Theresa are you crazy?" Ethan says stumbling to his feet

"I can show you crazy if you kiss me again, your wife is right behind that curtain and us kissing is what started this entire disaster and I overheard you tell Gwen that the reason your daughter is dead is mainly my fault, then you kiss me out of nowhere! What is wrong with you Ethan!" Theresa says as Gwen approaches them, Theresa notices her and Ethan gulps in terror. "Gwen you should be resting." Theresa says putting her arm around her.

"I wanted to know what was keeping you after I asked Ethan to send you in." Gwen says

"I was on my way but Ethan wouldn't-" Theresa says then is interrupted.

"I know you two kissed, I saw." Gwen said

"It wasn't what it looked like." Theresa said frantically

"I know exactly what happened he blindsided you and you punched him I saw the whole thing. Ethan you are a pig." Gwen says

"I'm not a pig I'm grieving." Ethan says desperately

"So in your grief you kiss Theresa against her will because our marriage is through." Gwen say getting louder

"What did you say?" Theresa asks timidly

"I told him that his obligation was done and I would get our marriage annulled." Gwen says as Theresa's eyes widen

"That's right I'm a free man and I choose to be with the woman I truly love Theresa." Ethan says

"That's right Ethan just keep twisting the knife! You hear that Theresa my own husband doesn't truly love me. His vows to love and honor me are completely meaningless. So what happens next is critical. What do you choose Theresa?" Gwen asks hoping this doesn't change the friendship they are starting to form.

"I've loved you for a long time Theresa and I couldn't turn off my feelings for you. I tried but I can't but now there are no obstacles we can finally be together." Ethan almost sounds crazy.

"I am going to follow my heart and listen to what it tells me." Theresa says as Gwen thinks the worst. "Ethan I want you to leave, it's over." Theresa says shocking the three of them

"You want me to leave?" Ethan says almost crying.

"As if my right hook wasn't convincing enough, Yes, I do, it's over Ethan I let my obsession with you hurt everyone in my life. You have strung me along for far too long and I deserve more. Let's take a trip down memory lane, I find out you are a Bennett and keep it to myself because I knew how much you loved being a Crane, I accidentally married Julian when I tried to get him to accept you back, got pregnant by him and you turned your back on me. I thought you killed Julian and took the blame to protect your and got the lethal injection for you only to saved by Alistair. Then you get my hopes up when you accepted that I had another mans baby and we almost got engaged then when you find out Gwen is pregnant you-" Theresa says getting cut off by Gwen

"Marry me out of obligation and don't even let Theresa move on, when her and Fox became friends you did everything you could to keep them apart because your were jealous." Gwen snaps

"I deserve a man who loves me unconditionally not a man who tells me he loves me in secret and makes me a mistress. When you kissed me just now I have to admit that spark I thought was between us is burned out, I don't love you that way anymore. You'll always be in my heart but I don't want you anymore. Now we all need to heal Gwen especially and I am going to help her as much as I can. You and I should cut our losses and say goodbye." Theresa says forcefully

"Theresa, thank you so much. I am so happy to have you in my life and I'm sorry I doubted you." Gwen says as she hugs Theresa.

"Is everything alright over here?" A nurse says as she walks up. "Mrs. Winthrop you should be in bed."

"I'm sorry I just wanted to see my friend Theresa and when she didn't come in I just wanted to make sure she was alright." Gwen says

"Your friend? I thought that she-" the nurse says

"I know what you thought trust me you said how awful I am." Theresa says

"Well I can tell you she is far from awful she is my friend and I am going back to bed. Will you come with me Theresa?" Gwen asks

"Of course." Theresa says helping Gwen to her cubicle

"We're not done yet!" Ethan yells as the both turn

"Yes we are, leave us alone." Gwen says

"You heard her Ethan goodbye." Theresa says as they get back to her cublicle

"We are not finished I will make you mine Theresa if it's the last thing I do!" Ethan says to himself


	5. Back Home

Back in Harmony Gwen and Theresa followed by Fox, Chad and Whitney walk into the Crane mansion to a fresh start at being friends with no talk of fate, or dreams of what could have been.

"This place is like a ghost town!" Fox says

"I told my mother and she must have told the staff they are keeping their distance." Gwen says

"I thought news of you and Theresa being friends we would have come home to a crowd on the front lawn!" Fox said trying to break the silence. They all laugh

"I am just happy to have a fresh start." Theresa says smiling at Gwen

"I am too we have been through a lot, our legendary fights, will live on in this town. The time has come to grow up, the fighting is over!" Gwen says

"You guys would've been friends a long time ago if it weren't for Prince Ethan!" Fox says

"Here, here!" Chad says

"Chad! Be nice. I thought Ethan was your best friend." Whitney says

"He is but I don't like the fact that played Gwen and Theresa against each other." Chad says

"Well he's right Ethan could have put an end to this if he wasn't so "I love Gwen, oh I love Theresa, wait I love them both," crap!" Fox says doing his best Ethan impression and everyone but Whitney chuckles

"Guys would you mind if I spoke to Theresa alone for a minute?" Whitney says as they all agree and Whitney walks with Theresa into the kitchen.

"Whitney are you alright what's wrong?" Theresa asks her best friend who looks as if she's about to cry

"It's me and Chad, I found out I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do. Daddy will kill me." Whitney says frantically

"Do you love Chad?" Theresa asks

"With all my heart." Whitney says wiping away her tears

"Then what's the problem, your father will just have to get used to it!" Theresa says

"I know I'm so worried, I found out right after Gwen lost Sara and I'm so sorry for her." Whitney says sobbing

"I know Gwen and I just became friends but I think she'll be thrilled. Wait have you told Chad yet?" Theresa asks

"Not yet I was trying to think of the right time." Whitney says

"Tell him as soon as possible then the two of you can break it gently to your dad. He may be mad at first but ultimately he will accept, he has to it's his grandchild!" Theresa says placing her hand on Whitney's stomach and Whitney smiles and sighs

"I'm so glad I spoke with you. Something's different you look at peace! I haven't seen you like this in a while!" Whitney says as Theresa smiles.

"I am at peace I am over Ethan, and since Gwen and I are now friends I've been sleeping so much better you know. Beauty sleep is wonderful!" Theresa says jokingly

"Did I hear my name?" Gwen asks walking into the room. "Is everything alright? Whit you look exhausted." Gwen says concerned

"Yes I'm fine thank you Gwen the first trimester is really r-. Oh my God what have I done?" Whitney slaps her hand over her mouth realizing it just slipped out

"First trimester, Whitney are you pregnant?" Gwen asks shocked

"I'm so sorry it just slipped out I didn't want to tell you being what just happened to your Sara." Whitney says crying again

"Whitney you have it all wrong I am thrilled for you and Chad!" Gwen says hugging Whitney

"I can't believe how scatter brained I have been!" Whitney says

"I know when I was pregnant with Little Ethan I couldn't stay focused on anything." Theresa says as they look at Gwen who is about to cry.

"I'm gonna be fine, don't feel bad about discussing it. Life goes on and so will I." Gwen says hopeful

"With help from us." Theresa says

"Ok I'm sorry this may be my pregnancy hormones but it's too weird you two being friends and all." Whitney says

"I know right, the night is still young though Theresa find me a bat so I can chase you around the house." Gwen says laughing

"Only if you give me a head start this time." Theresa says as they all laugh

"Well isn't this a lovely sight!" Rebecca says sauntering into the room

"Mother!" Gwen says giving her a quick kiss

"Mrs. Hotchkiss er um Crane" Whitney says as Rebecca nods to the formal greeting

"What's up Beccs!" Theresa says jokingly as Gwen snorts a laugh as does Whitney.

"Terrosita, how dare you I am the mistress of this manor and how dare you show your latina butt around here after what you did to my Gwennie." Rebecca says getting in her face

"Mother I told you on the phone that Theresa has been helping me through this impossible time and we have decided to give this friendship a chance." Gwen says

"She's only doing this to gain your trust and then she'll swoop in and stab you in the back when you least expect it!" Rebecca says

"Kinda like what you did to Julian?" Whitney says

"Me and my Pookie are in love this is completely different. What started out as an afternoon delight has turned into my meal ticket-er um I mean love." Rebecca says

"Mother please I don't wanna hear this." Gwen says

"Rebecca, I know I'm not your favorite person hell if it weren't for Gwen I wouldn't be this humbled or polite to you but the fact of the matter is we are building a friendship which has nothing to do with Ethan. I am done with him, but I'll make you a deal." Theresa says

"What kind of deal? If I hear the words Taco Tuesday I'll rip your hair out." Rebecca says

"That was very insensitive of you but if I do anything to hurt Gwen again intentionally I will not stop you from running me out of this town. I'll really send an email to the tabloids exposing myself this time." Theresa says and Gwen and Whitney giggle to themselves.

"As good as that sounds I need to think about it." Rebecca says

"Alright I'll sweeten the deal in two weeks is the Crane Couture Fashion Show. We need a judge for the 35 and up male swim suit competition. I am on the board and will make sure you're a judge from here on out!" Theresa says

"You say 35 and up, swim suit. Yumm uh I mean Umm. Alright you have a deal, condiditonal they better be attractive or deal is off"

"They are I have a binder of the contestants...Shirtless." Theresa says

"Well we have a deal then." Rebecca says smiling and fanning herself. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to take a cold shower." She leaves and the girls break down with laughter.

"I can't believe you are both done with Ethan especially you Theresa!" Whitney says

"Like hell she is!" A voice is heard from the hallway and they all turn to see Ivy standing there

(Ivy knows Gwen revealed her secret what will she say to her and Theresa? Stay Tuned)

**********************PLEASE REVIEW**********************


	6. Facing the Ice Queen

"I can't believe you are both done with Ethan especially you Theresa!" Whitney says

"Like hell she is!" A voice is heard from the hallway and they all turn to see Ivy standing there

"Ivy!" Theresa says surprised

"Yes well I heard from my son and he told me the entire story of what happened. And I do mean the entire story Gwen." Ivy flashes a cold stare at her

"I know your upset with me." Gwen says

"Gee what would make you think I was upset? The fact that you sent my private letter to the tabloids or the fact that you framed Theresa for it? Do you understand I drove my car through a church because I thought she was the one who betrayed Ethan?" Ivy says angrily as she approaches Gwen

"Ivy I am very sorry for what I did." Gwen says

"No you're just sorry you got caught, you two faced lying-" Ivy snapped

"Ivy please she just lost her daughter, you're granddaughter, have some compassion." Whitney says

"I know and I am sorry for that but I can't forgive what she did." Ivy says

"Ivy I understand why you're so angry with me but can we please have this argument another time I have to go to the funeral home and plan my Sara's service." Gwen says trembling and about to cry

"I'll go with you it'll be alright." Theresa says

"I cannot believe you two are friends now. Ethan told me but I had to see it for myself." Ivy says snarky

"Ivy can we have this discussion another time I think Gwen should rest a little before our appointment at the funeral home." Theresa says

"One more thing Theresa, I do want to apologize for the tormenting you about exposing my secret." Ivy says

"Thank you Ivy." Theresa says

"I'm not finished, don't think I haven't forgotten all the crazy things you've done through the years. I want you both to stay away from Ethan, you're both nothing but trouble." Ivy snaps

"Alright that's it I've had enough of this I am not going to let you go on thinking that your son is the saint you make him out to be." Gwen pipes up

"Gwen let's do this later." Theresa says trying to calm Gwen down.

"No Theresa I've had enough of this so Ivy do you know what my husband did to me right before our daughter died? Well I'm sure he left this out of your conversation the reason I lost her? Well I'll fill you in he discovered Theresa was in LA and went looking for her and they had an argument on the beach and he kissed her!" Gwen says

"Nothing she didn't want I'm sure." Ivy said

"I'm not finished, I being on bed rest with nothing else to do turn on the television and see my husband mauling Theresa. I went out of my mind crazy and tracked her down and attacked her. She tried to calm me down and get help but I started to choke her and I fell and lost my baby. Ethan then wants to blame the entire thing on Theresa and take no blame himself." Gwen says

"I'm sure he just didn't-" Ivy starts to say

"He told her that he only married her because of the baby. What kind of man would do that to his wife, the mother of his child?" Theresa asks

"Theresa may not be innocent of everything but Ethan gave her false hope that he would leave Gwen. I have seen it firsthand Ivy." Whitney says

"I do have to admit that my son is rather fickle when it comes to Theresa and I hadn't really thought of it that way. Gwen it may still be some time before I can forgive you for betraying my confidence but I must say I am sorry for you losing Sara no mother should ever have to go through what you are going through." Ivy says humbly

"Thank you Ivy." Gwen says

"Theresa, I've put you through a lot over the last year or two and I am sorry." Ivy says just as humble

"Thank you Ivy. Now Gwen let's go upstairs so you can rest." Theresa says as her and Gwen leave with Ivy and Whitney still in the kitchen.

"Well this has been a weird day." Whitney says

"What do you mean?" Ivy asks

"Theresa and Gwen friends, and you apologizing to Theresa and Gwen, so yeah, weird day." Whitney says

"Well I admit I am biased when it comes to Ethan and those two have been at each other's throats for a long time. It's good for a change for a lot of people. I guess I can torment Rebecca from now on I'm sure she talked Gwen into framing Theresa." Ivy said jokingly

"That sounds good to me. Well I'd better go find Chad and then go see my mom and dad I'll talk to you later Ivy." Whitney says

"Goodbye Whitney." Ivy says with a smile as Whitney leaves the room

"I'll be good for now to let her grieve for my granddaughter but I have a feeling things are going to get rather messy for you Gwen." Ivy says as she leaves the room as well.

(What is Ivy planning? Will Whitney tell Chad about the baby? Stay Tuned)


	7. Terrible News

After about an hour after their talk with Ivy it was time to go to the funeral home and Theresa was walking towards Gwen's room and hears her talking.

"Are you absolutely sure? There's nothing else I can do?" After a short pause. "Alright well thank you doctor. Yes goodbye." Gwen hangs up her cell phone and breaks down sobbing.

"Gwen what's wrong?" Theresa asks barging into the room

"That's was Dr. Taylor from Los Angeles he called me about my test results. It's just terrible." Gwen says not able to hide her grief.

"What did he say?" Theresa said

"He said that I am not able to carry any more children. There is no chance I will be able to conceive a child." Gwen says

"No, Gwen that can't be." Theresa says destroyed as she put her arm around Gwen and comforts her

"I just don't know how much more I can take." Gwen says

"That's why I'm here we are going to take things one step at a time. First we need to give Sara a beautiful send off, we'll get the most beautiful flowers and some music we'll make it perfect. She deserves it, then we will do everything we can to make sure that have a baby of your own." Theresa says as Sheridan walks up to the room and hears this.

"There's only one thing missing, a man to give me that child." Gwen says

"Oh don't worry about that in due time we'll both snag a guy. Only this time we'll make sure not the same one!" Theresa says as Gwen can't help but smile as Sheridan walks in

"Hello Gwen, Theresa." Sheridan says surprising them both. "I'm sorry I heard you both talking and I have to say Theresa thank you for being there for Gwen, it's nice to see you two getting along." Sheridan says

"It's better than nice she has been with me every step of the way and knows just what to say to calm me down." Gwen says

"I'm so happy to hear but I know you have that appointment at the funeral home and I would like to come if that's alright." Sheridan says

"Of course the more the merrier. What a stupid phrase, who says merrier anyway, huh? I'm rambling sorry I would really appreciate if you came." Gwen says as Ethan walks into the room carrying a bottle of Jack Daniels

"Ethan." Sheridan says acknowledging him

"Sheridan, Gwen, Theresa, I'm going to go to the funeral home to make the arrangements for Sara." Ethan says forcefully taking a huge drink

"That isn't necessary the three of us will do it." Theresa says

"This is none of your business. This is our daughter and you've done enough so far." Ethan snaps

"Ethan, what is wrong with you?" Sheridan asks shocked

"We'll it's true. If it wasn't for Theresa here my daughter would be alive." Ethan says

"We all hold some blame! but don't you dare blame her. You kissed her or did you forget?" Gwen says

"Gwen it isn't worth it just let him say what he wants it's alright. I can take it." Theresa says

"Theresa he called you a murderer but he's the one who put this whole thing into motion! If he only would have left you alone I would have my Sara with me." Gwen says

"If Gwen didn't lie to me and if Theresa left us alone Sara would still be here." Ethan says swigging the bottle

"Ethan you need to relax." Sheridan says

"That's it Ethan I've heard enough, I don't want you anywhere near the funeral home. You're a heartless bastard and I can't deal with this right now." Gwen says sobbing and leaves the room Theresa tries to follow her but Ethan grabs her by the arms and spins her around shocking Sheridan.

"Are you happy now? First you kill our daughter now you poison her mind." Ethan says as Theresa smells the alcohol on his breath

"Ethan get your hands off of me, this is second time you've grabbed me like this and I swear the next time you do it I will punch you again." Theresa says as she pulls away from him as he touches his lip where Theresa punched him in the hospital. "You are drunk and acting like a fool."

"Just leave Gwen be she's a liar anyway." Ethan says slurring and leans in to kiss her

"Don't even think about it Ethan. I am going after my friend." Theresa says

"Your friend, you've been friends for one week why do you care so much." Ethan says

"Gwen just found out she can't have children anymore." Theresa says

"Oh my God." Sheridan says shocked

"I didn't know, my God she must be devastated." Ethan says

"So you grilling her in your drunken stupor really helped. I'm warning you Ethan leave her alone we are going to plan Sara's service without you." Theresa says running from the room to find Gwen

"Are you satisfied? You didn't only run Gwen away but Theresa as well. Are you proud of yourself?" Sheridan says

"Proud, you think I'm happy feeling the way I treated them? No I'm not, I can't help it I'm so angry, I was lied to, me, and now they are best friends and they are treating me like a monster. It isn't fair!" Ethan says

"Ethan I care about you, but this pity part you are having for yourself is pathetic. Sure you were lied to and the two women you claim to love, you just destroyed. Your daughter is dead! It should about mourning for her not you!" Sheridan says angrily as she walks out

"She's right I need to sober up and focus! This is not my fault though!" Ethan says as he walks out of the room as well


	8. One door closes

Three days have passed and the families are just returning to the Crane mansion from Sara's memorial. Gwen, followed by Theresa, Whitney, Fox, Chad, Rebecca and Ivy all return. Ethan was there but attempted to speak with Gwen and Theresa on multiple occasions but the both of them explained respectfully that it was over and had nothing to discuss. They all make their way into the living room as Rebecca and Ivy go over to the bar and begin making drinks.

"Say what you want but it was a beautiful send off." Ivy says

"Even though Theresa was involved in the planning it was very lovely." Rebecca says pounding back the brandy.

"I've learned a lot these past few days. I was dead set in making you and your daughter pay for sending the information about Ethan's paternity to the tabloids, but now it would seem cruel." Ivy says toasting with Rebecca

"Thank you Ivy, I truly am sorry." Rebecca says

"You seem humbled are you sober?" Ivy asks

"I think my granddaughters death may have softened me a bit." Rebecca says taking a drink. "It won't last."

"There's the Rebecca I know." Ivy says

"Did you see your son badgering Gwen and Theresa during the service?" Rebecca asked

"I really am disappointed in him. I understand that he just lost his daughter but he kept on them it just seemed pathetic. I just hope everything turns out alright for Gwen I can't imagine burying you our child." Ivy says

"She'll be fine we'll find her a real man-" Rebecca says

"When she's ready of course." Theresa says walking up interrupting

"Of course when she's ready." Ivy said

"I'll help her through this. It's the least I can do." Theresa says

"Theresa we're gonna go." Whitney says giving her a hug and her and Chad says goodbye. Fox retires to his room leaving the four ladies sitting on the couch

"Who would have thought?" Ivy says

"What do you mean Ivy?" Rebecca says

"Look at us I'm sure no one would ever have thought that we'd be sharing a drink together." Ivy says

"I'll drink to that." Theresa says raising her glass. "Gwen do you need anything?" Theresa asks

"I'm alright all things considered." Gwen says as the doorbell rings Phyllis hurries to the door and in walks Gwen's attorney Gregory Allen

"Gwen, I am so sorry for your loss but I have the paperwork you requested." Mr. Allen says

"Paperwork?" Rebecca asks

"It's the annulment papers, ironic they would come now." Gwen says as Mr. Allen walks out

"This is really it huh?" Theresa asks

"I actually for a brief moment thought it wouldn't come to this. I was going to forgive him and try to move forward with putting our marriage back together but with the way he behaved at Sara's service I had to move forward." Gwen says

"Gwen I'm so sorry." Theresa says

"You have nothing to apologize for he's been blaming you for Sara's death and taking no responsibility himself. I have to find peace and move on." Gwen says

"Well we are all here for you Gwen." Ivy says as Rebecca and Theresa agree

"Thank you Ivy you don't know how much that means to me considering-" Gwen says

"It's my pleasure well I'm going to go." Ivy says getting up "I am just a phone call away." Ivy says as she leaves.

"Me too, I think I'll go find Julian and guilt him into some jewelry. I need to look my best for the fashion show!" Rebecca says smiling from ear to ear and rubbing her hands together as she leaves.

"Well I guess the only thing for me to do is sign these papers and put an end to this so we can both move on." Gwen says

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Theresa says as Gwen reads over the paperwork and signs on the X.

"I have a great idea. Why don't we go out tonight?" Gwen asks

"You want to go out? I mean of course that sounds like fun." Theresa says

"Yes it does I need- I mean we need to celebrate our new found freedom." Gwen says

"I have a great idea tonight will be in honor of Sara." Theresa says

"That sounds perfect." Gwen says

"I just need to see if Mama will watch Little Ethan but I'm sure it'll be alright." Theresa says

"That's great, you don't think it's too soon do you?" Gwen asks

Theresa impulsively wants to say yes but then flashes back to all the fights all the stress that Gwen has been through and thinks against it. "Gwen these past few years have taken a toll on you there is nothing wrong with going out and having some fun for a change." Theresa says

"Fantastic, let's get ready and we'll go to the Oceanside Pub." Gwen says

"Sounds great." Theresa says as she goes to leave the room when Theresa gets upstairs Gwen is still in the living room as she glances to the fireplace and sees her wedding photo. She picks up the frame and glances at it for a few moments as tears fall on the glass.

"We were so happy, or so I thought. Why couldn't you just be honest with me?" Gwen says softly to herself

"Gwen?" Ethan's voice startled Gwen "Who are you talking to?" As she turns and Ethan sees her holding their wedding photo.

"Ethan I didn't expect to see you after the service." Gwen says

"Well I thought you would need some space so I made myself scarce I am going to talk to Sam about staying with him but with all he's going through with Grace I didn't want to bother him but I have moved my stuff into another room for the time being." Ethan says

"I appreciate that but I'm actually glad we ran into each other. I want to give these annulment papers to sign." Gwen says handing them over to him

"You sure didn't waste any time." Ethan says coldly ripping them from her hands

"Ethan I told Mr. Allen to draw them up I had no idea it would be this quick." Gwen says not wanting to fight

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you." Ethan says

"Thank you, well read them over and sign them when you can. I have to go get ready." Gwen says passing him

"Get ready?" Ethan asked

"I'm going out tonight with Theresa." Gwen says

"You're going out? The day we laid Sara to rest. It's a little soon don't you think?" Ethan asks as Gwen seethes and steps up to Ethan

"Not that it's any of your business but yes I need to get out of this house and forget my heartache even if it is only for one night. I am going out with Theresa and we are going to have a little bit of fun in my darkest time." Gwen says defensively

"Unreal, and here I am all nervous to bump into you to not hurt you and you are planning to go tie one on with Theresa the woman I-" Ethan caught himself but it was too late Gwen knew the ending to the sentence.

"Theresa the woman you love. Ethan don't worry about it, there's nothing you can say that can hurt me anymore. I know how Theresa feels about you so keep on thinking that you two still have a future, hell you still might and if she does decide to forgive you and take you back I will not say a word because that's her choice and I respect that and I will not even try to talk her out of it. But the fact is it's her choice." Gwen says

"I'm sorry Gwen." Ethan says

"The funny part is I don't care for your apology. Just leave me alone I'm going out and that's it I don't owe you an explanation or a rationale. Can I go now or do you want to give me a curfew." Gwen says as she turns to leave and walks out. Ethan walks up to the picture frame and picks it up

"Dammit Gwen two weeks ago you and Theresa wanted to kill each other and I played referee and now you two are best friends and I can't say or do anything right." Ethan says not noticing the figure enter the room

"That's before they realized you were playing them against each other dear half-brother." Fox says

"Fox go away." Ethan says through gritted teeth

"Ethan, I'm sorry I shouldn't taunt you. I am sorry you two lost Sara I really am." Fox says extending his hand, Ethan doesn't shake it. "Alright well I have just been invited to the Oceanside Pub by both Gwen and Theresa so, talk to you later Ethan." Fox says as Ethan grabs Fox's arm

"Leave them alone Fox. I mean it." Ethan says

"Ethan this whole macho chivalry act won't work neither of them want you." Fox says casually ripping his arm away from Ethan.

"I don't know what your game is Fox but they are both going through a lot." Ethan says

"Coming from the man who put them through the hell in the first place. Ethan you are in no position to say that too me. Now I heard you saying something about staying with your dad Sam Bennett." Fox says fixing the cuff on his shirt

"I haven't ironed out the plans yet but I hope to be staying there starting tomorrow." Ethan says

"Well I have to call James and get the limo ready you can show yourself out am I right?" Fox says picking up the phone as Ethan goes upstairs.

After an hour Ethan comes down for a drink when he looks around to see Fox, Gwen and Theresa in the living room smiling and toasting. "Oceanside Pub huh? This isn't over Fox since you won't leave them alone willingly I'll make sure you do!" Ethan says as he walks out

(Gwen, Theresa and Fox's night out is underway. What will Ethan do? Will he turn the girls against Fox? A mysterious man catches Theresa's eye. And of all people Gwen and Fox get better acquainted! Stay Tuned!)

***********Please review***********


	9. Another One Opens

A few hours later Gwen, Theresa and Fox are at the Oceanside Pub and are sitting at a booth with drinks.

"Gwen I was skeptical at first but this was a great idea!" Theresa says

"I know right we needed this." Gwen says

"Fox you having a good time?" Theresa asks

"I am anytime there are drinks and beautiful women I'm sold." Fox says giving Gwen a wink and a smirk and she bows her head blushing, Theresa doesn't notice.

"I would like to propose a toast." Fox says lifting his glass. "To new friendships." Fox says

"To new friends but most importantly, here's to Sara." Theresa says as they all clink glasses

"To my precious Sara." Gwen says taking a drink and putting her hand on her heart.

"I am gonna go dance wanna come?" Theresa asks

"We'll be right out were gonna finish our drinks." Fox says

"Yeah well be right there." Gwen says smiling as Theresa heads towards the dance floor

"I'm so happy for you two." Fox says

"I couldn't have gotten through today without her. She has been so great I just can't believe it took us this long to get here." Gwen says as Fox places his hand on hers.

"I'm here for you if you need me." Fox says flirting

"I know you are and I may just take you up on that." Gwen says flirting back

Meanwhile on the dance floor Theresa is dancing, she starts to shuffle her feet just as a man walking by her and she bumps into him and he drops his drink all over her. She turns embarrassed and comes face to face with him just as Fox and Gwen who just witnessed the whole thing come over.

"Theresa are you alright?" Fox asks

"Oh my God you're drenched." Gwen says sympathetically

"Theresa? Oh my God! I'm so sorry." The man says

"Noah Bennett when did you get home?" Theresa says throwing her arms around him getting him wet

"I just got in a few hours ago. Again I'm so sorry I got you soaking wet. Let me go get you a towel from Frank." Noah says rushing to the bar as they go back to their table

"Noah Bennett as in Sam's second son?" Fox asks

"I just can't get over it he looks just like Ethan." Gwen says

"No he doesn't he looks more innocent." Fox says

"That sounds like a challenge." Gwen says jokingly "Theresa I believe you are blushing." Gwen says

"No I'm not!" Theresa says defensively

"I'm just kidding around but I know that look you have a thing for him don't you?" Gwen asks

"I won't lie to you Gwen we grew up together and I had a crush on him back in 5th grade but that was so long ago. He's so cute." Theresa says as Noah comes back with a towel.

"Here we go let's get you dry." Noah says wrapping the towel around her and she smiles as Gwen and Fox notice that she has the biggest smile on her face.

"I'm so happy you're back. How long are you in town?" Theresa asks

"I'm back for good. I missed Harmony." Noah says

"Harmony missed you too." Theresa says slyly

"It's so good to see you." Noah says brushing his hand on her chin and she feels that same spark she used to feel when Ethan used to touch her.

"Noah, I'm Gwen Winth-um Hotchkiss, Gwen Hotchkiss, I think we met once a long time ago." Gwen says

"We did at the Founders Day Ball about 8 years ago, your mother Rebecca hit on me. I was 15 it was weird." Noah says as Theresa and Fox start to laugh

"That sounds about right." Gwen says as Theresa takes off the towel and puts it on the chair

"Fox Crane, nice to meet you." Fox says shaking his hand.

"Crane wow I never thought I'd see a Crane in here. It is nice to meet you." Noah says

"Noah would you like to join us?" Gwen asks

"I would but I do have to run I just came here for a quick drink and to see about a job but we'll catch up soon." Noah says

"Actually I'm wet and getting kind of tired would you take me home Noah we have the limo but it's still early and I don't want to make them leave, right guys?" Theresa asked giving them a please go along with this look.

"Yeah she had a very long day and I just ordered another drink." Gwen says knowing it's just a ploy

"Yeah, and since were not ready to leave quite yet it would really help us out." Fox says as the three of them smile at each other

"Of course let me just run and tell Frank my schedule and we'll leave in a minute or two." Noah says as he leaves

"Thank you so much for going along with that!" Theresa says

"No problem I was a matchmaker in college and I think you two look great together." Gwen says

"Thank you Gwen, are you going to be alright if I leave with Noah?" Theresa asks

"I'm going to be fine, thank you again for coming out with me tonight. It's just what we needed." Gwen says

"I'll take care of her Theresa you go and reconnect with Noah." Fox says as Gwen smiles and takes a drink and Noah pops up behind Theresa

"Alright, beautiful I believe you are my walk home date." Noah says as they lock arms and starts to lead Theresa out as she mouths _"Oh my God!" _ Fox and Gwen laugh

"Here's to Theresa and Noah!" Gwen says raising her glass

"Here's to tonight and my beautiful date!" Fox says as they clink glasses and take a drink

"Fox I need to tell you I'm so glad you came out tonight." Gwen

"My pleasure." Fox says

"Not yet but maybe soon." Gwen says in her intoxicated state but slaps her hand on her mouth. "I'm sorry I can't believe I said that." Gwen says

"I didn't mind you know I don't have a filter either." Fox says leaning into close to her and Gwen backs up a bit.

"Fox, I am having such a good time so far and I'm not gonna lie, I really like you. But I'm technically still married and I just don't want to look like a slut." Gwen says

"I understand I can wait until you're ready. God Ethan doesn't know what kind of woman he let go." Fox says as he brushes a strand of hair out of her face behind her ear and smiles

"Oh what the hell." Gwen says as she leans in and kisses Fox passionately and she feels the spark she used to feel when she knew Ethan loved only her. They pull away and smile. "I think it's time for us to go would you be so kind as to escort me home?" Gwen asks

"Of course my lady. But before we go Gwen I want you to know that I have every intention of waiting until you're ready. Just give me the signal." Fox says draping Gwen's wrap over her shoulders

"Oh I definitely will." Gwen says as they walk out of the bar

(Next up Gwen and Theresa are escorted home by there potential suitors. What will happen? And is Theresa being stalked? And by who? Stay Tuned!)

************Please review*************


	10. A Walk to Remember

As Theresa and Noah are walking home they are laughing and reminiscing about old times.

"Do you remember the time that Dylan James was picking on me in 3rd grade at recess and you walked up to him and threatened him and he pushed you down?" Theresa asks

"Oh I remember I was trying to defend your honor and then after he knocked me over you punched him square in the nose. I should have known that you can handle yourself." Noah says fondly

"It was so nice that you tried but it was my pleasure to defend your honor in return." Theresa says locking her arm in his. "So are you seeing anyone?" Theresa asks

"No I am a single. I can't help notice that you and Gwen. I mean my mom, Kay and Jessica have kept me up on all the Harmony dirt, and last I heard you two were on the brink of murdering each other." Noah says

"If you spoke to us a month ago that was definitely true but we've hashed it out got to the root of the problem and decided to become friends." Theresa says

"The root of the problem, I'm guessing Ethan right?" Noah says as there is a figure lurking in the shadows as it goes unnoticed by both Noah and Theresa.

"Did you know Gwen buried her stillborn baby today?" Theresa asks with her head down

* * *

Gwen and Fox have decided to walk back home because Fox had been drinking they are smiling and talking.

"Fox it was such a great idea to send the limo home, it's such a beautiful night for a walk." Gwen says

"I figured it would be a good idea" Fox says locking arms with Gwen

"I know I sound like I'm stuck on repeat but thank you so much for coming out tonight it's just what I needed. After the service I didn't think I'd smile again." Gwen says

"I'm happy to help, I can't imagine what you're going through but I am determined to help any way I can." Fox says

"I still am so thankful for having such a support system." Gwen says

"I tried to tell you all along that Theresa is a great person. It was Ethan that was the root of all evil." Fox says

"I know you were right." Gwen says

"I'm sorry can you say that again?" Fox asks amused

"You were right. I just hope that Theresa and Noah get together did you see her face light up when she saw him?" Gwen asks

"I did and I am hoping for the same thing. I am also hoping that you and I may get better acquainted after the annulment goes through." Fox says

"Well I think things will be worked out quickly." Gwen says leaning her head on his shoulder as they approach the Crane mansion.

* * *

"Oh my God! I can't imagine what that must be like and she went out tonight?" Noah asks

"I know she asked me to go out after the service and I couldn't say no she's so heartbroken. I do have to tell you I hold some blame in regards to the death of her daughter." Theresa says dejected

"I don't believe that you wouldn't hurt a fly." Noah says

"Dylan James would disagree with you." Theresa says as they share a laugh "But yes my obsession with Ethan went way too far." Theresa says

"Theresa I'm sure it's not your fault." Noah says

"We all hold blame but Ethan blames me for the whole thing. It was then and there I saw the man he truly is." Theresa says as Ethan's face is still hidden but he seething with anger that Theresa and he half-brother are bonding

"Well he is half Bennett and I can tell you first hand we are stubborn men." Noah says

"I've been hurt by him more times than I can count but I always believed fate would bring us together. Little did I know that fate isn't what I thought it was." Theresa says as she puts her head down and Ethan still following in the shadows trips over a garbage can but catches himself and manages to hide before he's seen.

"What was that?" Noah says

"Probably a cat. It's such a nice night thank you for walking with me even though we got lost and took the long way home." Theresa says

"Not lost just lost in conversation, I missed you Theresa." Noah says

"I missed you too." Theresa says as they approach the Crane mansion she looks towards the front door and sees Gwen and Fox. "I don't want to wake the staff let's go around to the back porch." Theresa says

"You got it." Noah says as he looks at Theresa as the moonlight hits her he can't help see her beauty and thinks that she may be the one.

* * *

"Well here we are." Fox says as they get to the front door and stare at each other

"It's kind of silly to stand out here we both live here." Gwen says

"I know but it's still a date so it's protocol to walk your date to her front door." Fox says

"Such a gentleman." Gwen says

"I wouldn't say that but in the spirit of the night how's this? I had a great time tonight would it be alright if I called you tomorrow?" Fox asks mocking an awkward first date talk.

"You're cute you know that?" Gwen says smiling from ear to ear

"I do know that, what do you say?" Fox asks

"I say why not. But in all honesty Fox my annulment should be final in the next few weeks then you can ask me on a real date. Is that a deal?" Gwen asks as she holds out her hand

"You have a deal." Fox says as he takes her hand and lifts it and gives her hand a kiss.

"Goodnight Fox." Gwen says

"Goodnight Gwen." Fox says as she goes into the house. "Goodnight indeed." Fox says as he turns to leave and stops in his tracks. "Where am I going I live here?" Fox says as he turns and goes back in the house.

* * *

Theresa and Noah reach the back door.

"Well here we are." Noah says

"Yes we are, again thank you for walking me home." Theresa says

"It's the least I could do Theresa, I'm glad I ran into you, it makes my decision to stick around a lot easier." Noah says with a smile

"I'm glad, but I should get going I still am kind of wet from that unexpected shower you gave me." Theresa says

"You bumped into me you know you were dancing around and weren't paying attention." Noah says

"Noah Bennett how dare you. I'll pop you in the nose if I have to." Theresa says with a smile

"I'm just kidding. Well I should get going." Noah says as there is a short silence as they stare into each other's eyes and a phone is heard ringing in the house.

"I hope to see you soon." Theresa says as she turns to go into the house as he spins her around and kisses her, Ethan crouched down behind a tree feels his blood boil watching the woman he loves make out with his half brother

"I've been wanting to do that since we were kids." Noah says

"Better late than never." Theresa says

"How would you like to go out to dinner this Friday night?" Noah asks after

"I would love to." Theresa says

"I'll pick you up here at 6 o'clock, how's that?" Noah asks

"That sounds amazing, I will see you then." Theresa says

"Goodnight Theresa." Noah says giving Theresa one more kiss.

"Goodnight Noah." Theresa says as she turns and goes into the house and Noah leaves and Ethan storms up to the door.

Theresa walks into the living room as the door opens and shuts behind her. She turns and begins to say. "Noah? Ethan? What the hell are you doing? Were you spying on me?" Theresa asks almost yelling

"I couldn't sleep, I had a lot on my mind and I was already outside and just happen to see you and Noah." Ethan says

"So you just decided to watch us secretly? Looming in the shadows?" Theresa asks angrily

"I wasn't looming in the shadows I didn't want to disturb you two." Ethan says

"Like hell Ethan." Gwen's voice comes booming from the foyer

"Great, the two best friends here to gang up on me again." Ethan says

"Save it Ethan." Theresa says

"She's right save it you didn't just happen upon Theresa and Noah. Frank just called and said you left your wallet at the bar. I wonder why you were there." Gwen says

"You followed us?" Theresa asks

"Yes I did. I still couldn't believe you two went out tonight." Ethan says.

"For the last time it's none of your business. Ugh you know what Theresa, I think this conversation is over don't you?" Gwen asks

"It was over before it started. Have a good evening Ethan." Theresa says as her and Gwen turn and leave.

"Oh this is far from over!" Ethan says to himself clenching his fists in anger

Gwen and Theresa get upstairs and go into Gwen's bedroom and she closes the door.

"Tell me everything!" Gwen says giddy

"I don't like to kiss and tell but yes he walked me home we talked about the good ole days and then I saw you and Fox at the front door so I had him walk me to the back door and he kissed me." Theresa says

"He did Oh my God that's so amazing." Gwen says

"It was it felt so right! It was the first time in a long time when a man kissed me and I didn't have to worry about his wife coming in to beat me over the head." Theresa says as they laugh

"I'm so happy for you." Gwen says

"What about you and Fox? You guys looked very um close." Theresa says

"I feel all warm inside when he touches me. I know it's probably so inappropriate giving all that's been going on but he kissed me and I loved every second of it." Gwen says

"Screw inappropriate you deserve to be happy." Theresa says

"Thank you, I just can't wait for this annulment to be finalized." Gwen says

"Soon enough then you can move on and who knows maybe we'll have a double wedding." Theresa says

"Can you imagine the tabloids would have a field day with that one." Gwen

"Well in that case let's put it on the back burner for now. Goodnight Gwen." Theresa says

"Goodnight Theresa and I can't thank you enough for everything, today, tonight you were there for me and I owe you so much." Gwen says hugging Theresa

"Anytime Gwen just say the word and you don't owe me a thing it's my pleasure to help." Theresa says as she turns and walks out bumping straight into Fox who was clearly eavesdropping. "Oh Fox what is it with Ivy's children listening in on other peoples conversations?" Theresa asks as they walk down the hall to Theresa's bedroom door

"Sorry I just wanted to know what Gwen had to say about tonight." Fox says

"You got your answer I think she's falling for you!" Theresa says

"Wait what did you mean about Ivy's children thing?" Fox says

"Ethan was at the pub and he followed me and Noah home and then he gave me and Gwen the third degree about going out. It was nice, Gwen and I got to team up on him for a change." Theresa says

"Well I think it's about time I had a discussion with Ethan." Fox says

"Be my guest he was in the living room last I saw him." Theresa says

"Thanks Theresa but I think I'll wait until morning. Goodnight" Fox says hugging her with one arm

"Goodnight Fox." Theresa says returning the hug and she leaves

"Ethan, it's time you knew the score!" Fox says to himself

(Ethan and Fox have it out. Gwen breaks down to Theresa about never having a child of her own. Theresa has a plan. Stay tuned)


	11. Score to Settle

The next morning Ethan is enjoying a cup of coffee sitting in the kitchen alone reading the paper when Fox comes in.

"Ethan just the person I was looking for." Fox says walking up and taking the paper out of Ethan's hands

"I'm not in the mood Fox give me back the newspaper now." Ethan says

"Not until we clear some things up." Fox says

"I'm not gonna listen to this." Ethan says as he gets up to leave

"The hell you aren't." Fox says grabbing his arm and spinning him around. "Now what is this I hear about you following us to the pub last night?" Fox asks

"I don't answer to you." Ethan says

"You sure don't but when you are stalking me and my friends then I have a right to tell you to knock it the hell off." Fox says sternly

"It's never been a big secret that I think you're bad news. Now until further notice Gwen is still my wife and I care a great deal for Theresa and I don't like the fact that you are inserting yourself into their lives. Little Ethan is like a son to me and I don't think you'd be a good influence on him." Ethan says.

"Ethan I don't give a damn what you think of me or who I am hell you never cared while we were growing up why should you start now? But I will be friends with who I want to do you understand me?" Fox says almost yelling

"Wow look at you all grown up and giving ultimatums." Ethan says with a laugh

"I mean it Ethan stay the hell out of our business the girls need time to heal and Gwen is a remarkable woman who any man would be lucky to have." Fox says as Gwen and Theresa walk up to the opposite side of the kitchen door

"Oh I see you are moving in on Gwen well now it's my turn you stay the hell away from my wife." Ethan says

"I don't think I can do that you see we have this connection and once the ink is dry on your annulment we are gonna go out and there isn't a thing you can do about it." Fox says as Ethan turns away and tries to land a sucker punch as Fox easily avoids it, while Ethan is recovering from the miss Fox punches him right in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground. "I mean it Ethan leave us alone." Fox says as the girls run in

"What is going on here?" Gwen says

"Nothing just had to let Ethan here know the score." Fox says

"This isn't over Fox." Ethan says

"Yes it is Ethan now shut up." Theresa says

"I can't say you didn't have that coming bro." Fox says

"I should have you arrested." Ethan says

"I thought you were the lawyer, you swung at me Ethan I was just defending myself." Fox says as Ethan curses under his breath and leaves the room

"You sure shut him up." Theresa says as Gwen begins to cry "What's wrong Gwen?" Theresa asks

"I'm just happy it's been a long time since a man defended my honor. Thank you Fox." Gwen says

"I'm happy to protect you both." Fox says putting his arms around the both of them and giving Gwen a kiss on the head

"Well with Noah back it looks like I'm the only one you'll be protecting." Gwen says

"With Theresa Lopez-Fitgerald here she doesn't need protecting she can handle herself." Fox says

"Don't you forget it." Theresa says

"Well I am gonna go grandfather is coming home for a while and I want to make sure he gets home alright." Fox says

"Alistair Crane is coming to Harmony? This should be interesting." Gwen says

"Don't tell anyone he only told me he's returning. See you girls later!" Fox says as he leaves

"Can you believe that?" Theresa asks

"I'm finally going to get my happy ending I just never imagined it would be with Fox Crane." Gwen says

"Hey if turns out to be the man you love why not right." Theresa says as Gwen starts to cry again "Gwen what is it?" Theresa asks

"I just thought about the happy ending comment I just made. I may be happy but I'll never be able to have a child Theresa. I know there's always adoption but I always thought I'd have a child that's my own flesh and blood you know?" Gwen asks crying

"I'm so sorry Gwen but let's take things slow. You get your marriage annulled, then you and Fox start to go date, then you get married. You know what I think would be a great idea?" Theresa asks

"What's that?" Gwen says feeling a little bit better.

"I think we should talk to Dr. Russell maybe she can run some tests maybe that doctor in LA was wrong." Theresa says hopeful

"You think so?" Gwen says hopeful

"Weirder things have happened here but if it is the truth and you can't have any children there is, surrogate mothers who carry your children." Theresa says

"That's right I wouldn't be able to carry the child but they're still my children biologically. Theresa you're a genius." Gwen says

"You see so there is hope." Theresa says

"Then we'd have to find a surrogate and pay them." Gwen says as there is a pause and Theresa's eyes light up

"I've got it. I could be your surrogate." Theresa says

"What you would do that?" Gwen asks

"Of course I would, look at it this way I can never really make up for the fact that I contributed to you losing Sara but if could carry another child for you it would be a gesture to show you that I am sorry and I will be there for you." Theresa says as Gwen grabs her and hugs her while crying

"Theresa that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Gwen says drying her eyes

"But like I said first things first I'll call Dr. Russell and we'll get you in for those tests." Theresa says

"Alright I'll go get ready." Gwen says as she leaves and Theresa picks up the phone and makes an appointment for 11:00 am

(What do the test results say? Alistair is home but an earthquake traps him in the study with an unlikely person who happens to save his life. Stay tuned)


	12. Opportunity of a Lifetime

Gwen is in an exam room getting dressed after the tests were run. Theresa comes in to be there for moral support.

"So how'd it go?" Theresa asks

"We'll see she ran to the lab after taking my blood but she said she'll be back soon." Gwen says

"Well let's just have hope that it's good news." Theresa says as the door opens and Eve comes in

"Hello Theresa, Gwen says it was your idea for me to examine her is that right?" Eve asks

"Yes I did we just wanted to make sure that the results from LA were correct." Theresa says

"Well I have to say I am very happy to see you two have buried the hatchet." Eve says

"So are we." Gwen says "What did you find out?" Gwen asks

"Well it seems that the tests I've run shows that the first results are correct. I'm sorry to say it looks like you uterine lining was severely damaged from the trauma caused by the fall. It doesn't appear that you will be able to carry a child yourself again." Eve says reluctantly as Gwen starts to cry. "I will say though you never know there may be a chance that with time it may heal but we can't be sure." Eve says

"So there is a chance?" Theresa asks

"It's slim but there is a chance yes. The female reproductive system is very complex it may just need time to heal, I suggest we make you an appointment in a few months and we'll see if there's a change." Eve says hopeful

"Thank you Dr. Russell. I do have to ask you if there is no change is there a way I can use a surrogate mother?" Gwen asks

"I don't see why not I don't see any evidence that your eggs have been damaged so that is a possibility. First things first let's see what a few months does than you and Ethan come back and we'll run the tests again." Eve says

"Oh it won't be Ethan our marriage is over!" Gwen says

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Eve says

"It's alright it isn't final yet but it will be soon." Gwen says at that moment Eve's pager goes off and she checks it

"Well I have to go to check on a patient but I'll be in touch soon." Eve says smiling and leaving

"Well it wasn't the news we wanted." Gwen says dejected

"Still there is a chance if Dr. Russell says that your body may heal then I have faith it will work out. Let's go we'll grab a latte on me." Theresa says hugging Gwen

"That sounds great let's go." They get up and leave

* * *

Back at the Crane mansion Alistair Crane is in the library as Fox walks in

"It's good to see you grandfather." Fox says

"Nicholas thank you for stopping by to see me. Now I need you to help me with something is it true that Gwen and Theresa have both given up on Ethan?" Alistair says

"It is true they finally both realized that he's nothing but trouble." Fox says

"Finally, I will say that if it wasn't for Theresa's obsession with Ethan she would've never followed Julian down to Bermuda, married him accidentally and had Little Ethan. I see so much potential in her, she has that spirit I admire. Gwen is another person I had so much respect for as well, she sneaky, underhanded and manipulative. She managed to dupe Ethan that Theresa sent the information about Ethan's paternity to the tabloids. With the two of them working together they can both bring Harmony to its knees." Alistair says light a cigar.

"I have to tell you grandfather that once Gwen and Ethan's marriage is over I plan on dating her." Fox says

"That's fabulous you have my full blessing in regards to that. I would have even approved if you had planned on pursuing the lovely Theresa." Alistair says

"Thank you grandfather but I think Theresa is growing interest in Noah Bennett since he just moved back into town." Fox says

"Noah Bennett, ahh yes he will prove to be a very benefital asset to Crane if he and Theresa decide to wed, but I am getting ahead of myself. I would like to talk to Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald the moment she gets here." Alistair says

"I'll let her know." Fox says taking out his phone as the front door closes and Theresa walks into the living room "That may be her now I'll go get her." Fox says leaving the room he quickly returns with her.

"Mr. Crane you want to talk to me?" Theresa says

"I do Theresa and please call me Alistair." He says

"Ok Alistair." Theresa says nervously

"I'll give you two some time to talk." Fox says

"Don't go far Fox if you find Gwen let her know I would like to talk with her soon." Alistair says as Fox leaves closing the door behind him.

"Alistair I know I'm not your favorite person right now being the fact my marriage to Julian was a fake." Theresa says

"I must admit that I wasn't thrilled after I found out but I had some time to think about it and you didn't know what Julian's loser friends planned for you two so I do not hold you accountable and you have my apologies for treating you so coldly when you tried to talk to me that day." Alistair says as stands up out of his chair and walks over to her and Theresa's eyes light up

"Thank you." Theresa says

"I also have come to understand that you have given up you attempts to get together with Ethan is that true?" Alistair says

"It's true I learned what kind of person he really is." Theresa says

"Thank goodness I've seen that he is not a man true to his word." Alistair says

"No he is not." Theresa says angrily

"Well this leads to a very important question I have for you. Since the truth came out about your sham of a marriage to Julian came to light you have been demoted to assistant designer of Crane Couture is that right?" Alistair asks

"Yes I'm just happy to still be able to work there." Theresa says

"Would you be interested in running Crane Couture? I need a strong savvy woman who can turn it around." Alistair says

"Are you serious that is a dream come true." Theresa says

"I am all about business and I know you come from humble beginnings just the kind of honesty Crane needs. Since the position was taken away the department has greatly suffered and it needs you back. Are you interested?" Alistair asks

"I am honored but can I ask you for a favor?" Theresa asks

"What is it?" Alistair asks

"Is there any way Gwen and I can work together?" Theresa asks

"We have very similar minds Theresa something I admire. I am going to ask her if she would handle the marketing for your new division. She did some brilliant work at her father's company and I figured Crane could use her since she and Ethan are finished. She would be the brains and you will be the brawn." Alistair says

"That's terrific." Theresa says

"You will need an assistant as well so if you can think of anyone you'd like to work with let me know." Alistair says as the ground begins to shake as an earthquake rocks Harmony. Theresa turns and sees a large bookcase fall blocking the door then she sees the bookcase behind Alistair begin to sway in his direction

"ALISTAIR LOOK OUT." Theresa screams as she jumps and tackles him as the bookcase falls slamming on the ground as the shaking stops.

"Alistair are you alright?" Theresa says getting up off of him

"I am thanks to you." Alistair says

"I'm so sorry I had to tackle you. I just didn't want you to get crushed" Theresa says

"That is the fighting spirit I speak of, not a lot of people would try to save my life why Julian would probably have thrown me to the side just to get away." Alistair says

Fox and Gwen reach the door and try opening it

"It must be blocked from the other side." Fox says trying to break the door down

"God I hope they're alright." Gwen says concerned

"We have to get this door open. GRANDFATHER, THERESA are you alright?" Fox says

"We are alright there's a huge bookcase blocking the door." Theresa says loudly

"Fox we have a way out we'll meet you both in the living room." Alistair says leading Theresa out of the study through a door next to his desk.

They all meet up in the living room as Gwen and Theresa hug. "I'm so glad you're alright." Gwen says to Theresa

"Grandfather are you alright?" Fox asks

"Thanks to Theresa I am fine. She saved my life." Alistair says

"You saved his life?" Fox asks

"She managed to get me out of harm's way. If it wasn't for her I'd be crushed under a bookcase right now." Alistair says

"That's amazing Theresa." Gwen says

"I did what anyone would do." Theresa says humbly

"I'm not sure about that. I know a few people that would not have risked themselves for my grandfather." Fox says

"That's what I was saying now I need to head over to Crane Industries to make sure it's still in one piece. Gwen I would like to speak with you when I return. Theresa will fill you in. Goodbye and Theresa thank you for saving me it will be something I will never forget. Alistair says as he leaves the room.

"Theresa what you did was amazing." Fox says

"I know you saved his life." Gwen says

"It's strange I had to tackle him so a bookcase wouldn't fall on him. I actually apologized for it afterwards." Theresa says

"He's going to reward you I know my grandfather." Fox says

"Before the earthquake he actually told me he wants me to run Crane Couture." Theresa says

"That's amazing!" Gwen says

"I told him I wanted to work with you Gwen I hope that's alright." Theresa says

"With me, you really asked him that what did he say?" Gwen asks

"He told me he was going to ask you to be the head of marketing. Can you believe it we can work together! Right before the earthquake he even asked to hire an assistant." Theresa says

"He must really want you on board." Fox says

"Well I'm gonna go check on Little Ethan hopefully he slept through the quake." Theresa says

"I'll go with you I haven't really got to spend that much time with him lately." Gwen says

"He knows you've been sad but I know he'll want to see you." Theresa says as they all leave the room.

(Eve's life is turned upside down and Whitney is taken for a ride. Stay tuned)

************Please review************


	13. Crashing Down

Chad and Whitney are sitting in there living room.

"Whitney, just tell me what you have to tell me." Chad says

"Alright, I am pregnant." Whitney says

"Are you serious?" Chad asks

"Why would I kid about this?" Whitney asks

"I'm sorry I know that was a dumb question but how long have you known?" Chad asks

"I found out after Latoya attacked me when I was in the hospital in LA the nurse drew my blood and she told me that I am pregnant. With what Gwen was going through I decided to wait. I hope you're not mad at me." Whitney says

"I'm not mad I'm thrilled we are gonna be parents!" Chad says hugging Whitney

"I'm so relieved now I just need to figure out a way to tell my mom and dad." Whitney says

"It will be fine." Chad says

"With Liz being around and my mom lying to us our entire lives about being a lounge singer and hooked on drugs and alcohol she shouldn't have anything negative to say. You are the one I want to be with. It's my dad I'm worried about." Whitney says looking down

"He may be mad at first but he'll get over it." Chad says

"That's what Theresa said." Whitney says

"She's very smart now why don't we get ready and then we'll tell them the news. I'll be with you every step of the way." Chad says as he wraps his arms around her and they kiss

* * *

When Chad and Whitney arrive at the Russell home they see through a window TC, Eve, Julian and Liz standing in the living room. They see TC looks angry and Eve is crying as Liz has a scowl on her face.

"This doesn't look good." Whitney says

"Let's get in there." Chad says as they walk through the front door.

"Daddy, Mom what's going on?" Whitney asks

"Whitney, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Eve says sobbing

"Mom, what's wrong?" Whitney asks

"Let me tell her." TC says forcefully

"Please don't let me." Eve says

"It turns out Liz is your moms sister, your mother and Julian here used to be an item. Then your mother got pregnant and had a baby by him but the baby mysteriously vanished. Oh and it was your mother who was driving the car that slammed into me causing my tennis problems. Is that about it Eve?" TC says

"Mom is this true? Liz is my aunt? You and Julian Crane?" Whitney says about to cry

"Yes it is, Liz blames me for leaving her at the mercy of our abusive father, and once I found out I was pregnant I was thrilled but then Alistair Crane didn't want a black heir to the Crane fortune so he had my baby taken from me." Eve says

"You're mother has lied to you your entire life." Liz says

"Shut up you hateful bitch." Eve says slapping Liz hard in the face

"You have some nerve laying a hand on me." Liz says

"Will you two both stop it I have to wrap my head around what I just heard." Whitney says as goes to sit on the couch as she clutches her stomach.

"Whitney do you want a drink of water?" Chad asks

"No I think I need to sit down Ow." Whitney says grabbing her stomach again sitting down

"Honey are you alright?" TC asks

"I'm having some pain in my stomach." Whitney says

"Did it just start?" Eve says going into doctor mode

"After finding out my mother has been lying to me my entire life yeah it just started." Whitney says

"Whitney let me examine you just lay still." Eve says

"That's the reason we came over here in the first place I'm pregnant me and Chad are going to have a baby." Whitney says

"Whitney you and Chad?" TC says seething with anger

"Yes daddy me and Chad, I found out in LA but I didn't know how to tell you." Whitney says

"Do you know how far along you are?" Eve asks

"In LA I was about 12 weeks along so now I'm probably around 14 weeks." Whitney says and Eve takes her blood pressure and checks her heart rate

"Well these things may be scary but they are common your blood pressure and heart rate are elevated but that shouldn't be surprising after what you just found out." Eve says

"Eve you've caused your girls enough pain why don't you just leave." Liz says

"Now wait just a minute-" Eve says

"Liz is right get out." TC says

"Hold on a second daddy, I know you're mad at mom but think about it, she knew how much you hated Julian and your anger issue there was really no way to tell you." Whitney says

"Thank you Whitney." Eve says

"We all make mistakes but I'm sick of everyone treating my mother this way, especially you Daddy." Whitney says as she doubles over in pain.

"Oh sweetie we should get you to the hospital so I can do a full examination." Eve says

"I'll get the car." Chad says

"Like hell you will just get out of here this is a family matter." TC says grabbing Chad's shoulder

"Just in case you haven't been listening Whitney is carrying my child whether you like it or not so this is a family matter and I am involved." Chad says pushing past TC and picking Whitney up as Eve and Julian follow. As Liz goes to follow Julian stops Liz

"Don't you think you've done enough?" Julian says

"I'm just getting started Julian now get out of my way." Liz says

"You are not going to come between them. Whitney just defended her you aren't going to take her place try as you might." Julian says

"Whitney is still coming to terms with it she'll probably hate her in due time." Liz says

"Maybe Whitney will lose the baby and blame her mother wouldn't that be music to your ears." Julian says

"I hate to say it but yes that would be a blessing in disguise." Liz says

"Well that's very interesting to know." TC says having been eavesdropping.

"TC it isn't what you think." Liz says

"I know that I came to see what was keeping you but now I know. Whitney is right I have been crucifying Eve for all of her mistakes because I had you in my ear poisoning my mind making me believe she is this horrible person but I realized she's only human and for someone like her to come up from nothing to being a successful doctor I couldn't be more proud, I will just have to get over my anger and forgive her for something she did as a stupid teenager. You don't care about us all you want is for us to hate Eve and you are the hateful bitch she says you are. While we're at the hospital pack your stuff and leave." TC says as he turns Liz grabs his hand

"You don't mean that." Liz says crazily trying to hug TC

"Get your dam hands off of me. I do mean it if you're still here when I get back I will have Sam arrest you for trespassing. I don't ever wanna see you again." TC says turning and leaving

"Lovely talking to you Liz." Julian says smiling "TC for what it's worth I am very sorry about that night." Julian says holding his hand out

TC looks at his hand and shakes it. "Julian we may never be friends but I accept your apology, I see you are a good man, you even took the blame to protect Eve that was pretty selfless. I will admit it I was wrong about you. Thank you." TC says as they both walk out the front door.

"Dam you Julian! Dam you and EVE!" Liz screams as the door shuts and she's left crying on the couch.

* * *

At the hospital Whitney is laying on hospital bed while Eve is giving her an ultrasound.

"What is it mom is my baby alright?" Whitney asks frantically

"There's no easy way to say this but I don't see a heartbeat honey I'm so sorry." Eve says

"You mean that my baby is gone?" Whitney asks

"It looks as though the fetus may have stop developing a few days ago and your body is trying to get rid of the pregnancy. I'm so sorry sweetie." Eve says as Whitney breaks down crying.

"Mom I was so excited. Nervous to tell you all but so happy I was gonna be a mom." Whitney says

"I know darling I understand." Eve says

"How did you cope with it losing your child?" Whitney asks

"I thought God was punishing me for leading such a sordid life so I made it my life's mission to clean up my act which I did, and I have you an Simone but I have looked for my son ever since he was taken from me." Eve says

"I'm so sorry." Whitney says breaking down and hugging her mom as they cry together

"I'll help you I'll be here for you." Eve says

"Thank you mom I just need Chad and could you please call Theresa and tell her I need her?" Whitney asks

"Of course honey meanwhile drink some water and just relax." Eve says leaving the room as Whitney takes a sip and starts to sob uncontrollably as Chad comes in the room and they embrace and cry together.

(I know a tearjerker but things will start to look up for Whitney and Chad soon. Stay tuned!)


	14. Miracles Happen

Theresa and Gwen are in the Crane living room Gwen is sitting at her laptop while Theresa is on the phone conducting business.

"Mr. Willis, this is Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. Good to speak with you to. As you know Alistair Crane has appointed me the President of Crane Couture. Fantastic so you know that from this moment on you and I will all things pertaining to the company. Thank you for the congratulations I am going to be putting you on speaker. With me I have Gwen Hotchkiss who is the new Marketing Director she has previously done some fantastic work for Hotchkiss Incorporated." Theresa says waiting for a response.

"I have heard of you Ms. Hotchkiss and Alistair has told me that your work drive is very impressive and coming from Alistair that is a very high compliment and I look forward to working with you both." Mr. Willis says

"Thank you Mr. Willis I am looking forward to the opportunity." Gwen says as Theresa and her high five.

"Please you may both call me Mark." Mark says

"Thank you Mark we'll be speaking with you soon." Theresa says

"Yes Mark thank you so much." Gwen says

"I would like for you both to come by for a meeting. I'll have my assistant Jane set it up. Goodbye." Mark says hanging up

"You were great!" Gwen says

"You weren't so bad yourself. We are going to knock em dead!" Theresa says as Gwen's cell phone rings

"It's my lawyer." Gwen says "Mr. Allen hello do you have some good news for me?" Gwen asks putting the phone on speaker

"Gwen I do I was just calling to let you to know that the annulment is finalized you are no longer married." Gregory says

"That's great news thank you so much." Gwen says hanging up and she and Theresa hug then Fox runs into the room

"Theresa it's Whitney." Fox says panicked

"What happened?" Theresa asks frantically

"She's at the hospital. She lost the baby." Fox says

"Oh my God." Gwen says

"We have to go to her she needs us." Theresa says in tears as Gwen nods and they run out of the room

* * *

Back at the hospital Whitney and Chad are sitting in the waiting room waiting for Whitney's discharge papers as Theresa, Gwen and Fox run in.

"Whitney I am sorry." Theresa says leaning over and hugging her best friend.

"Whitney, I know this is so difficult for you but we're here for you." Gwen says

"She's right we love you so much." Theresa says

"Thank you both I just can't believe this. One minute everything is perfect then in one split second my whole world is turned upside down." Whitney says crying

"Whitney I promise we'll be here for you." Fox says

"It'll be alright baby I'm here for you too." Chad says

"You are all so great I still have to wait for my body to reject the pregnancy. I'm still technically pregnant but the baby doesn't have a heartbeat." Whitney says

"Are they sure?" Gwen asks

"Sure about what?" Whitney says

"Have them check again maybe it was a mistake." Gwen says

"My mom showed me the ultrasound there was no heartbeat. I had some pain earlier my mom says my body is beginning to reject the pregnancy." Whitney says

"Gwen, please stop." Chad says

"Chad, wait a minute are you sure about this Gwen?" Whitney asks hopeful

"There's no harm in checking right." Gwen protests

"Theresa can you please tell them to stop this." Chad says as they all look to her

"I can't Chad Gwen's right what if there is chance don't you want to know?" Theresa asks

"If I'm wrong then I'm wrong but there's no harm in just checking it out." Whitney says as Chad puts his head down knowing he's outnumbered

"I'll get Dr. Russell" Fox says as he turns and leaves

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound against it I just know how this news has affected you." Chad says

"I understand and I love you so much." Whitney says giving him a kiss as Fox and Eve return.

"Whitney, Fox just filled me in and I think it's a great idea to check again. With our emotions running high maybe I misread the ultrasound." Eve says as they all file into an exam room and Whitney lays back down

"Is it alright if they all stay with me?" Whitney asks

"Of course honey you have some great friends." Eve says as they all smile

Eve puts the wand on Whitney's abdomen and starts the machine as the blurred images fill the screen. They all look hopeful that the first one was wrong. "Alright there is the fetus and I see the head, feet and arms but right here is where the heart should look like a blinking light." Eve says as no light is seen as everyone but Gwen and Theresa takes their eyes off the monitor. All of sudden a very feint light is seen by Gwen and Theresa

"Did you see that?" Gwen says out loud

"I did I saw a blink!" Theresa says as all eyes go onto the screen.

"I don't see anything." Chad says as Eve looks at the monitor closely as another feint blink is seen.

"Wait I think I just saw it too. It is very feint maybe the baby is younger than we thought." Eve says

"Does this mean?" Whitney says smiling

"Don't get too excited let me see one more thing." Eve says turning off the machine then she opens a drawer and takies out a fetal heartbeat monitor. "It may be a long shot because it's still very early but let's see if we can hear something." Eve says as she puts the small microphone on Whitney's stomach she starts to move it around. "There's your heartbeat, and oh wait I think I hear it. Do you hear that? That's your baby honey. My grandchild" Eve says proudly

"I hear it mom I hear it." Whitney says as they hear a feint yet quick heartbeat.

"This is wonderful!" Gwen says ecstatic

"Honey I am so sorry I must have misread the ultrasound. Can you forgive me for putting you through that." Eve says crying

"Mom you've been through a lot tonight I'm your daughter I will always forgive you." Whitney says

"Like I said you aren't as far along as you were told. I'm gonna say your about 10 weeks this is about the time you can really hear the heartbeat. I guess the pain you had was due to the stress of what you heard and I am so sorry if I contributed to that." Eve says hugging her daughter

"Mom I understand you were backed into a corner by Aunt Liz and daddy." Whitney says

"I owe it all to you two. If you didn't see that flicker we would've given up hope!" Chad says hugging Theresa and Gwen

"Yeah you two make a better team than you do enemies." Fox says as they all share a laugh.

"It was all Gwen, I just agreed with her. She's the one who thought you should check again." Theresa says

"Thanks Theresa. Well it looks like Fox is right we make a great team." Gwen says as she smiles at him and he winks at her

"You two thank you so much." Whitney says getting up and gives them a hug as they all cry tears of happiness.

"Whitney I am so happy that we are gonna be parents but I want to ask you something." Chad says

"What is Chad?" Whitney says as Chad gets down on one knee

"I've been waiting to do this since we got back from LA but I love you Whitney Russell and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our child. I want to be the family I never had will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Chad says as Whitney covers her mouth

"Yes Chad I will marry you! Yes, Yes Yes, YES!" Whitney says as Chad slips a modest ring onto her finger and her friends and Mom all embrace her and congratulate them.

(Ethan stumbles on a secret. Will he tell Theresa and Gwen or keep it to himself? And newly single Gwen and Fox get better acquainted...Stay Tuned)


	15. Truth and Beginnings

Ethan is at his office trying to work but he is staring at the finalized annulment paperwork he looks depressed and relieved at the same time. He puts the paperwork into an envelope and puts it in his briefcase

"That's it Winthrop you are a single man!" Ethan says chuckling to himself as his assistant walks in with a man in a suit

"Mr. Winthrop I'm sorry I tried to stop him." Annie says

"It's alright Annie thank you." Ethan says

"Mr. Winthrop do you know who I am?" The man asks

"I have seen you before." Ethan says

"The name is J.T. Cornell I am the editor of Daily Private Lives." J.T. says

"You are the one who ran the article of my paternity." Ethan says through his teeth

"I am it's nice to meet you." J.T. says as he puts his hand out to shake Ethan's hand as Ethan grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"You have some nerve coming here. Give me one reason why I shouldn't punch you in your smug face!" Ethan says

"I wouldn't do that if I were you I am well lawyered up and I will sue you for every penny you have!" J.T. says as Ethan pushes him away

"I wouldn't do it anyway you aren't worth it." Ethan says walking to his desk "Just get the hell out of my office."

"I have something for you." J.T. says

"There is nothing you have that I could possibly want!" Ethan says

"Au contraire, I think you will change your tune when you see this." J.T. says as he holds up a yellow envelope

"I'm not interested just leave before I call Crane security." Ethan says

"Just give me two minutes and I will leave." J.T. says

"Let me get my timer." Ethan says

"Not necessary just open the envelope." J.T. says handing Ethan the envelope

"Alright if it will get you out of here." Ethan says opening the envelope and takes out a newspaper with a headline "Ethan Winthrop father of Little Ethan Crane." "What the hell is this?" Ethan says throwing the paper down

"Tomorrow's headline that's what it is." J.T. says

"If you print this I'll sue you for slander." Ethan says

"Oh it is the truth." J.T. says

"Julian is Little Ethan's father this is just you making things up." Ethan says

"I can prove it." J.T. says

"Like hell you can Theresa and I only slept together once and she was on the pill when we did it wasn't until she married and slept with Julian that she got pregnant." Ethan says

"Well from what I've come to understand is that the pill hadn't had time to take effect when you two did the dirty on the beach. She was already pregnant when she went to Bermuda." J.T. says

"This is all here say." Ethan says

"Spoken like a true lawyer, do you remember a few months back when there was the Harmony blood drive?" J.T. asks

"Yes I do." Ethan says curiously

"Well since the Cranes sponsored it Julian donated, and so did Theresa, Little Ethan and well you. I saw the blood types and well Theresa and Julian are O positive and you are AB negative is that right?" J.T. asks

"I am." Ethan says

"Little Ethan is also AB negative like his daddy." J.T. says giving Ethan paperwork that says it all

"She lied to me again." Ethan says

"Mr. Winthrop not that I care but I don't think she has any idea she really thinks Julian is his father." J.T. says

"How do you know?" Ethan asks

"I've had people following her around and she was speaking to her friend Ms. Russell and they were discussing Little Ethan and she said and I quote, "I'd give anything so that Julian Crane wasn't my sons father! She really has no idea." J.T. says

"So she thinks Julian is his father and now you are going to run this story to blow it out of the water and all people will think is she did it for the Crane fortune when you know it's not the truth." Ethan says

"It's what I do." J.T. says

"It's a lie." Ethan says

"I can spin this story anyway I want unless you want it to go away." J.T. says

"Are you blackmailing me?" Ethan asks

"Let's not split hairs I have an alternative story ready to go. Not as juicy but for the right price I won't print it." J.T. says smugly

"Now I remember where I've seen you. I have a better idea." Ethan says going into his filing cabinet and taking out another envelope. "You're a married man right J.T.?" Ethan asks

"I am very happily." J.T. says

"Prenup?" Ethan asks

"No, why do you ask?" J.T. asks

"It's a shame you see I said I have seen you before now I know where you see I was helping my ex-mother-in-law backup her computer and I came across her pictures. Some rather disturbing but I came across these sordid pictures with a man that looked familiar so I had them printed and filed away. You see these pictures are of you having an affair with Rebecca Hotchkiss." Ethan says holding up the envelope

"You're bluffing." J.T. says as Ethan lays out the pictures of J.T. with Rebecca

"Not so much so you see you are going to delete this article and run the other one or these pictures will be delivered personally to you loving wife and you will lose everything. Thank God my ex-mother-in-law is a whore." Ethan says

"You bastard." J.T. says

"That's right I am but it turns out so are you so go ahead take the pictures keep them as a momento. I have more and it's saved on my hard drive. We have a deal?" Ethan asks

"Fine I won't print the story but this isn't over." J.T. says

"Yes it is don't ever come here again, and if you step out of line again with me or anyone I care about you can be sure that these pictures will be delivered to your wife. Have a nice day Mr. Cornell." Ethan says as J.T. walks out in a huff. "I have a son." Ethan says

* * *

Gwen and Fox are walking along the wharf laughing and having a good time.

"Fox thank you for coming out with me tonight." Gwen says

"Thank you for agreeing." Fox says

"Now that my marriage is legally over it's nice to start over again." Gwen says

"Well what should we do now?" Fox says wrapping his arms around her.

"I can think of a few things." Gwen says suggestively as they kiss. "Some may be illegal in a few states." Gwen adds

"I think we should go back to the house." Fox says as they kiss again and then start walking Fox walking fast as Gwen laughs

"I am so happy it's nice to not have to battle with someone else for a guy." Gwen says

"If you ask me you deserved much better from the get go." Fox says

"Ethan wasn't always like this. He used to look at me and I knew no one could come between us then he let Theresa in and instead of being honest he chose to string me along because I was pregnant. I hate to say it but we were doomed from the start." Gwen says as Fox stops walking

"No more dwelling on the past from now on we are moving forward. Deal?" Fox says

"Deal, let's go home." Gwen says as they start to walk again as Gwen rests her head on Fox's shoulder they get back to the mansion and head up the stairs towards Fox's room they get to the door "Again Fox thank you for the lovely date." Gwen says

"It's always a nice time when you smile." Fox says slyly as Gwen puts her hands in his.

"Goodnight Fox." Gwen says as she kisses him softly but then it soon turns more passionate as they start to kiss fiercely.

"I plan on it being a great night." Fox says as he opens his bedroom door and invites Gwen in she smiles and walks into his room and he shuts the door. Theresa is seen down the hall smiling that her friends are finally happy and that the ongoing feud between her and Gwen is over forever as her cell phone rings.

"It's a little late who is this?" Theresa asks as she doesn't recognize the number. "Hello?" She asks

"Theresa, it's Noah what are you doing?" Noah asks

"Noah, Hi I'm just at the mansion, Little Ethan is staying with Luis and Sheridan tonight." Theresa says

"Well I am just getting off work want to come down and have a drink with me?" Noah asks

"I'd love to let me just get ready and I'll be there in 20 minutes." Theresa says

"I can't wait!" Noah says as he hangs up

"Me neither." Theresa says as she rushes to get ready

(Noah and Theresa have a drink while Ethan shows up and almost ruins it. Gwen tells her mother how happy she is and actually gets great advice from Rebecca. Stay Tuned)

***********Please review************


	16. Moving On

Theresa shows up at the Oceanside Pub and sees Noah sitting at the bar looking towards her and waving her over. Theresa joins him as they share a hug

"Hey there." Noah says

"Hey Noah, thanks for inviting me." Theresa says

"After the other night I keep thinking about our walk home. What are you drinking?" Noah asks

"Me too, I'll have a glass of Chardonnay." Theresa says as Noah orders her a glass

"So that night, we kissed it was really nice." Noah says

"It was really magical for me." Theresa says lost in the moment

"Some things never change." Noah says smiling

"What do you mean by that?" Theresa asks

"For as long as I could remember you have always been such a romantic and I can see you are still the same way." Noah says

"I hope that's not a bad thing." Theresa says as her wine arrives

"Definitely not a bad thing." Noah says as he raises his beer. "Here's to romance and our date this Friday." Noah says as Theresa raises her glass and the clink. At that same moment Ethan walks in and walks right up to the bar and sees Theresa and Noah deep in conversation he feels intense jealousy and wants to walk over and tell her how they share a child but knows if he does she won't believe him. While thinking he's not noticing how he is staring at her Noah catches him glaring.

"We're being watched." Noah says as Theresa turns and sees Ethan watching them

"I can't believe this." Theresa says as she goes over to tell him off

"Don't, this has been a great night so far." Noah says placing his hand on hers

"You're right I'll deal with him later. I'm having a great time." Theresa says with a smile

"Let's just go somewhere a little more private." Noah says slyly while raising an eyebrow

"Noah Bennett what are you implying?" Theresa asks

"A booth over there on the other side of the restaurant that is." Noah says

"Oh" Theresa says quickly

"What were you thinking?" Noah asks

"That booth over there." Theresa says scrambling to answer Noah laughs as they stand up with their drinks and walk over to the booth. Ethan downs a shot and chases it with his beer.

"I gotta get out of here. This is too much." Ethan says paying his bill and starts to walk out as he is walking by Noah and Theresa in the booth he turns his head trying not to be noticed as he walks right into someone and a drink is dropped all over him. He quickly apologizes and runs out, when he gets to his car he takes out his keys he gets in the car rubs his eyes. "I just need to drive and clear my head." Ethan says as he drives off

"I can't believe him." Theresa says

"He is clearly embarrassed about what happened don't give him too much grief I mean he is my brother." Noah says sweetly

"Alright, for you I'll let this one go." Theresa says holding his hand

"Where were we?" Noah asks

"You were telling me about college." Theresa says

"Well I'm changing the subject." Noah says as he moves right next to her

"Really too what?" Theresa asks and Noah kisses her long and passionately when they separate

"That was-" Noah says

"Amazing." Theresa says finishing his sentence.

"Well it's late and you have a date tomorrow." Noah says

"I do, with a handsome gentleman." Theresa says as she stands

"Really I know the guy he's a bum." Noah says as he holds out her jacket for her

"Not a bum he's sweet and caring and he's going to take me back to his place." Theresa says

"Really moving a little fast for a first date don't you think?" Noah asks

"Well technically our first date isn't until tomorrow and I was talking about tonight." Theresa says

"I love technicalities." Noah says

"Me too." Theresa says as they leave

* * *

Gwen is just getting back to her room at the mansion when her phone goes off. She is already smiling from ear to ear having just made love to Fox. She sees there is a text on her phone from Theresa "Going to Noah's hope U and Fox had fun ;-) ;-)"

"Oh me and Fox had a great time!" Gwen says to herself

"You and Fox Crane?" Rebecca's says as her voice makes Gwen jump

"Mother you scared me half to death!" Gwen says

"Sorry dear but get back to it you and Fox did the deed?" Rebecca asks

"Not that I want to have that discussion with you but yes we did and it was magical." Gwen says

"Magical, that's an interesting way to describe sex! I would say therapeutic or stress relief " Rebecca says

"Enough mother, it was nice because I wasn't worried that he was thinking about someone else." Gwen says

"Ethan did mess with your head didn't he." Rebecca says

"Every second of our marriage." Gwen says

"Well that is over you have a new man now and you are moving on." Rebecca says hugging her daughter

"Um mother are you drunk?" Gwen asks shocked

"No, why do you ask that? Why does everyone assume I'm always drunk!" Rebecca asks shocked

"You've never been this supportive of my decisions before." Gwen says

"Well you are my only child and I couldn't be happier with the way things are. You are moving on with Fox, Theresa and you are working together at Crane and she has given up on Ethan too and moved on with the delicious Noah Bennett. It's about time there was some peace in both of your lives." Rebecca says as Gwen pinches herself

"Did you just compliment Theresa?" Gwen asks

"Yes, I guess I did. I know it's strange but even I have to admit that she has been very pleasant company lately. You two are better off without Ethan." Rebecca says

"Thank you mother." Gwen says

"Can I give you some advice?" Rebecca asks

"It depends." Gwen says

"I think you and Theresa should get out of this house. You two should get an apartment or a house together. Get away from the Crane mansion where all your memories of Ethan and all your joint heartache is. You can both start a new future with the business and your you new men." Rebecca says fanning herself

"That is brilliant mother! With what we both get paid from Crane Industries we could get a huge house and then I can spend some more time with Little Ethan as well and we can have some time to really focus on Crane Couture. Mother you are a genius. Thank you so much." Gwen says embracing her mother

"It's my pleasure honey. Well that's my good deed for the day I'm gonna go get a drink. Good night Gwennie." Rebecca says

"Good night mother, thank you so much." Gwen says as Rebecca leaves as she runs over to her laptop and starts to research homes. "This will be great for all of us." Gwen says

(Ethan is in trouble and needs help, after Theresa and Noah's night Gwen shares her mothers plan, will she agree? Stay tuned!)

********************Please review********************


	17. Accident

Ethan awakes behind the wheel crashed head on into a tree. He shakes his head to clear his head when he tries to move he feels he is pinned behind the wheel. He wipes his brow and when he looks at his hand he realizes it's not sweat but blood. He scrambles to find his phone as his sight goes blurry and he passes out. "Theresa." He manages to whisper before he goes unconscious.

A short time later he is in the hospital as Dr. Russell talks to Dr. Sims. "It's clear he has lost a substantial amount of blood." Dr. Sims says

"He needs a transfusion, his heart rate is dangerously low just get some type O negative." Dr. Russell says

"Did you see his chart? He has an extremely rare blood disorder." Dr Sims says

"Disorder?" Dr. Russell asks

"I've only seen it in one other patient he can only receive his own blood type. Lamens terms it's like his body is allergic to any other blood type." Dr. Sims says

"It says here he is AB negative so either Ivy Crane or Sam Bennett can donate." Dr. Russell says looking at his chart

"I'll call them and tell them." Dr. Sims says

"No I'll call they are friends of mine." Dr. Russell says picking up the phone and calling Ivy the phone rings twice and she picks up.

"Hello Eve? It's 6 in the morning this better be good." Ivy says

"Ivy there's been an accident with Ethan he was in a car accident and he is in the hospital." Eve says

"Oh my God is he alright?" Ivy asks

"That's why I'm calling he has lost a lot of blood and needs a transfusion the only problem is we only have the universal blood type here in the hospital and he needs to receive his blood type." Eve says

"He has Sam's blood type, I'll call him and we'll be right there." Ivy says

"That would be a good idea he's in danger Ivy if he doesn't get blood soon." Eve says hanging up

Ivy scrambles and calls Sam he picks up on the first ring

"Ivy, what's the matter?" Sam asks

"It's Ethan he's in the hospital he was in a car accident and needs a blood tranfusion and you are a match." Ivy says

"Oh my God I'm in New York bringing Jessica back to Harmony." Sam says

"He's in danger though can you just come back as soon as possible?" Ivy asks

"I just finished packing her up we are leaving now." Sam says

"Hurry, please Sam." Ivy says in tears

"Ivy, he'll be ok Ethan's tough just like us." Sam says comforting her.

"Thank you Sam." Ivy says hanging up.

* * *

Ivy runs into Ethan's room and sees him lying there with a bandage on his forehead and Eve is checking his pupils.

"Any change Eve?" Ivy asks

"He's still responding to light but he is fading away." Eve says

"Sam is in New York bringing Jessica home he is on his way home now." Ivy says

"Oh my, if he doesn't get this transfusion soon he may not make it." Eve says

"Don't say that Eve you have to save him. Save my son." Ivy says

"Since we're desperate I'll have one of the nurses check the database to see if there is anyone who has AB negative and we'll give them a call to see if they can help." Eve says

"Great do it." Ivy says as Eve buzzes the nurse in comes Melanie as Ivy caresses Ethan's head crying

"Yes doctor Russell?" Melanie says sweetly

"Go through the database and see if you can find anyone in town who has blood type AB negative and call them and ask them if they would be willing to come down and donate." Eve says

"Right away doctor Russell." Melanie says as she runs out.

"Ivy can I call anyone for you?" Eve asks

"No thank you Eve just save him." Ivy says

"Let's just pray Melanie can find someone it's a rare blood type but let's just pray for a miracle." Eve says as she leaves

Melanie is on the computer as a bunch of names file across the screen. "Anything yet?" Then the filter screen stops with one name Ethan Lopez Fitgerald Crane comes up.

"Here we are there's only one name. Ethan Lopez Fitgerald Crane." Melanie says

"Let me see that. Oh my God this means." Eve says as she stops herself. "Thank you for working so quickly Melanie."

"Just doing my job." Melanie says as she leaves

"This means Julian isn't Little Ethan's father." Eve says

* * *

Gwen is in the living room having a cup of coffee when Theresa comes in with Little Ethan. "Did you have fun with your abuela sweetheart?" Theresa asks

"Yes mommy." Little Ethan says as he sees Gwen. "Aunt Gwen!" Little Ethan says running up and giving her a big hug

"Little Ethan sweetie look how big you got!" Gwen says hugging him tightly

"I'm 3 I have a lot of growing to do. At least that's what my abuela says." Little Ethan says

"That's momma for you." Theresa says to Gwen

"I have a great idea why don't I take you out to lunch today just you and me." Gwen says

"That sounds great! Momma can I please?" Little Ethan asks

"Of course you can now why don't you go upstairs and play." Theresa says

"Alright." Little Ethan says running upstairs

"Thank you so much Theresa I need to get back on track with him I feel so bad about the way I've treated him." Gwen says

"You've treated him wonderfully as you can see how excited he is you are gonna take him out to lunch." Theresa says

"Which reminds me my mother gave me the best advice last night and I am so excited to tell you about it." Gwen says

"Your mother?" Theresa asks

"I know, I know but hear me out, she suggested that you and I get a house together and get away from the mansion." Gwen says

"That's brilliant!" Theresa says

"I know right!" Gwen says

"And you said it was your mother's idea?" Theresa asks

"Yes I've already started looking at houses and I found one." Gwen says as Theresa looks over her shoulder.

"I know this house, 4 bedrooms 2 full baths and a finished basement. Oh my God!" Theresa says

"Perfect right." Gwen says

"Not only perfect but I've loved this house since I was a little girl. This is right down the street from my mother's house!" Theresa says

"That would be a dream come true" Gwen says

"Did you contact the realtor?" Theresa asks

"I did and she will show us tomorrow morning at 9." Gwen says as Theresa's cellphone starts ringing.

"Perfect. Hello?" Theresa asks

"Theresa it's Dr. Russell it's Ethan." Eve says

"What happened?" Theresa asks

"He was in a car accident and he's in the hospital." Eve says

"Oh my God is he alright?" Theresa asks

"I'm afraid not look I'm not gonna beat around the bush he needs a blood transfusion and Sam is on his way home from New York. It turns out Little Ethan has the same blood type could you bring him here to donate to save Ethan?" Eve asks

"Of course we'll be right there." Theresa says

"Thanks Theresa and hurry. If he doesn't get it soon we may lose him." Eve says as she hangs up

"What's wrong?" Gwen asks

"Ethan was in a car accident and needs a blood transfusion or else he could die." Theresa says

"Oh my God, of course let's go and donate." Gwen says

"It turns out Little Ethan and him have the same blood type." Theresa says

"Great let's get there then." Gwen says

"Let's go." Theresa says running up the stairs they get Little Ethan and run to the hospital.

(The truth come out about Little Ethan. What will this do to Theresa and Gwen's friendship? Shockingly Julian is crushed. Stay tuned)

********Please review********


	18. Truth and Heartbreak

Eve just finished examining Ethan after the transfusion, Theresa, Gwen, and Ivy are in the waiting room

"Theresa I can't thank you enough for brining Little Ethan down here as quickly as you did." Ivy says

"I may have my problems with Ethan but I still care about him." Theresa says

"Where is he?" Ivy says

"Chad and Whitney took him back home." Theresa says

"Gwen I know this must be difficult for you as well." Ivy says

"Not at all, our marriage may be over but I still care about him, we have a long history." Gwen says as Eve comes out of Ethan's room

"Eve, please say you have good news." Ivy says

"Ethan is out trouble. The blood transfusion worked and he is already getting stronger." Eve says

"Thank God!" Ivy says crying tears of happiness.

"Theresa thank you for bringing Little Ethan here you saved him." Eve says

"Theresa I can't thank you and Little Ethan enough." Ivy says in tears rushing up to Theresa and giving her a hug

"I'm just happy Ethan is alright." Theresa says

"Can I go see him?" Ivy asks

"Of course I want to talk to Theresa anyway." Eve says as Ivy runs into the room

"You want to talk to me?" Theresa says

"I'll leave you two alone." Gwen says as she goes to leave

"No Gwen please stay." Theresa says as Gwen stops

"It's about Little Ethan, do you find it strange that he and Ethan share the same blood type." Eve says

"I haven't really thought about it." Theresa says

"What are you saying Eve?" Gwen asks

"Look I've known you for years and I just have to ask what is your blood type?" Eve says

"I am type O positive." Theresa says

"Well it turns out Julian is the same as you and Ethan is AB negative, the same as your son." Eve says

"Oh my God." Gwen says as it hits her

"Are you saying that Ethan is Little Ethan's father?" Theresa asks

"If you only slept with Ethan and Julian then yes Ethan is his father." Eve says as Theresa sits down in shock.

"All these years I thought he was Julian's." Theresa says

* * *

_Theresa flashes back to that night in Bermuda as she remembers her and Julian burst into there honeymoon suite. She runs to the bed and starts to undress._

_"I can't believe we are married Ethan." Theresa says plastered as she takes off her clothes and gets under the covers._

_"Are you ready for me?" Julian says getting undressed and they slip into bed together. _

_"I'll get the light." Theresa says as she turns the light out and when she turns back to Julian he is already passed out. _

_"That's alright Ethan we have the rest of our lives to be together." Theresa slurs as she slowly fades and passes out herself._

* * *

"I just remembered Julian and I didn't even have sex we both passed out. That means I've only been with Ethan." Theresa says in shock

"I ran a DNA test just to be sure and here it is yes Ethan is Little Ethan's father not Julian." Eve says as Theresa grabs the paper then a gasp is heard they all turn to see Julian standing there wide eyed

"Julian!" Gwen says

"Did I just hear you right Eve?" Julian asks

"I'm sorry Julian but no Little Ethan isn't your son, he's Ethan's." Eve says

"Theresa, tell me this isn't true." Julian says

"I don't know what to say I really thought you were his father." Theresa says

"It has to be true Julian if Theresa knew Ethan was his father she would've used him to come between us a lot sooner. No offense." Gwen says

"No you're right I probably would have. Julian please know I never intended for this to happen if I would have known I would have told you, please believe me." Theresa says crying

"I do believe you but I think I should go. I need to just go." Julian says as he walks away crushed

"I have to make sure he's ok, please excuse me girls." Eve says running after him and she catches him. "Julian." Eve says

"Eve, I just need time to think that's all." Julian says

"Please know I didn't mean to." Eve says

"I know dear I just need to wrap my head around this alright. I'll call you later." Julian says as Eve rushes in and hugs him

"Please, and take care of yourself." Eve says as Julian leaves

"Gwen, I swear I didn't know." Theresa says sobbing as Gwen grabs her and hugs her

"I know you didn't." Gwen says

"Did you see Julian's face I can't believe this." Theresa says

"It shows that deep down he did love Little Ethan." Gwen says

"How am I going to tell Ethan?" Theresa asks

"Wait until he's strong enough and you can tell him." Gwen says

"I feel so terrible, I've been so mean to him lately." Theresa says

"I know what you mean. The positive thing here is that he is ok now and it's over." Gwen says

"I'm afraid it's not." A voice is heard they turn and see Luis standing there.

"What do you mean it's not?" Theresa asks

"After investigating the car and his chart it turns out that Ethan was driving under the influence." Luis says

"Luis please." Gwen says

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest him." Luis says

"Gwen's right Luis please not now can you wait until he's better. I'm sure he will cooperate when he's awake." Theresa says

"I'm afraid I can't do that sis he could have killed someone including himself." Luis says

"Come on Luis please do it for me." Theresa says as there is a pause

"Alright, but you owe me. I'll hold off on the report for now but when he's discharged you send him to me do you understand?" Luis asks

"I do thank you Luis!" Theresa says

"Alright I'll see you two later." Luis says as he leaves

"Your brother is really a great guy." Gwen says

"I know but I can manipulate him so easily." Theresa says as Fox and Noah rush in

"We heard about Ethan is he alright?" Fox asks

"Yeah what do we know?" Noah asks

"He got a blood transfusion and he is getting better." Theresa says looking at Gwen

"Yeah he is he's gonna be fine." Gwen says as Ivy walks out

"How is he mom?" Fox asks

"He's awake, he's groggy but he wants to see Theresa." Ivy says

"Should I tell him?" Theresa whispers to Gwen

"If the time is right then yes." Gwen whispers back as Theresa smiles at her then walks into the room and closes the door behind her.

"Hey there beautiful." Ethan says weakly

"Ethan, what did you do to yourself?" Theresa asks

"I thought things were a little boring so I decided to crash my car you know." Ethan says with a laugh

"I'm sorry you got hurt, most of all I'm sorry for how cruel I've been to you lately." Theresa says

"I deserved it, I've been an ass." Ethan says as they both chuckle

"You know I heard some news today and I want to tell you about it." Theresa says

"What news is that?" Ethan asks

"Well Little Ethan donated the blood that saved you." Theresa says

"Did he really?" Ethan asks

"It turns out you two have the same blood type." Theresa says

"You don't say." Ethan says nervously

"There's a reason for that, I just found out that Little Ethan is your son." Theresa says expecting an explosion of anger

"Theresa, I already know that." Ethan says as Theresa's mouth drops open

(Theresa and Ethan talk it out and Gwen tells Fox the news as Noah overhears. How will he react? Stay tuned!)

********Please review********


	19. Everything's Changed

"You know I heard some news today and I want to tell you about it." Theresa says

"What news is that?" Ethan asks

"Well Little Ethan donated the blood that saved you." Theresa says

"Did he really?" Ethan asks

"It turns out you two have the same blood type." Theresa says

"You don't say." Ethan says nervously

"There's a reason for that, I just found out that Little Ethan is your son." Theresa says expecting an explosion of anger

"Theresa, I already know that." Ethan says as Theresa's mouth drops open

"You already know that? How do you know?" Theresa asks

"I found out a few days ago, I'd rather not tell you how I found out but I didn't know how to tell you without having you think it was a ploy to get you back." Ethan says

"To be honest I would've thought it was, but you have to believe I didn't know." Theresa says crying

"I know that and I believe you." Ethan says

"Well where do we go from here?" Theresa asks

"Well I will be there for the two of you, you have to know that." Ethan says taking her hands

"Be there for Little Ethan please, he looks up to you so much. You don't need to worry about me though." Theresa says

"Noah right?" Ethan says with a hint of distain in his voice.

"Please don't act like that. I have moved on, you will always have a special place in my heart but I just don't feel that way about us anymore." Theresa says

"I know I'm sorry I misspoke." Ethan says

"It's alright trust me I know old habits die hard." Theresa says

"I love Little Ethan so much." Ethan says

"He knows that and so do I and I know you'll be the best father to him." Theresa says

"I have a lot of time to make up for." Ethan says

"You will manage and I will help as well." Theresa says as there is a slight pause and they stare at each other then she snaps out of it as Dr. Russell walks in.

"Alright times up you two it's time for Ethan to get some rest." Dr. Russell says

"Thank you Dr. Russell." Theresa says as Eve walks out

"I'm gonna go." Theresa says

"Wait Theresa just know that I will not stand in you and Noah's way anymore." Ethan says dejected

"Thank you, I'm going to bring our son back later after you've rested and we'll tell him the good news together." Theresa says

"Thank you Theresa." Ethan says as he groggily goes to sleep Theresa turns off the light and walks out

* * *

Gwen and Fox are at the coffee station as Fox hands her a cup

"Thank you." Gwen says

"How are you holding up?" Fox asks

"I'm alright, I'm just glad he's alright." Gwen says

"Me too, I have been feeling guilty about hitting him for a while now." Fox says

"I know Ethan he doesn't blame you, after all you are brothers." Gwen says

"Your right, still I am going to apologize to him." Fox says

"If Theresa told him the news you might want to wait for the fireworks to die down." Gwen says

"What news?" Fox asks

"That's right you weren't here." Gwen says as they sit down in the waiting room "It turns out after the accident Ethan needed a blood transfusion but could only receive his own blood type and Little Ethan is a match."

"And that means?" Fox asks

"Well Julian and Theresa share the same blood type so?" Gwen says trying not to say the words but try to let Fox figure it out on his own.

Then it dawns on him. "Ethan is Little Ethan's father?" Fox says loudly just as Noah walks by and overhears

"What did you just say?" Noah asks

"Noah!" Gwen says

"Noah I'm sorry I didn't know you were there." Fox says as Theresa walks up Noah storms up to her

"Is it true?" Noah asks

"Is what true?" Theresa asks blindsided

"Ethan is Little Ethan's father?" Noah asks angrily

"Yes he is." Theresa says

"How long have you known?" Noah asks loudly

"I just found out a half an hour ago. I still haven't had time to process it yet." Theresa says as she breaks down crying

"Noah she's telling you the truth I was with her when she found out." Gwen says

"Theresa this is insane I know you say you didn't know but I am so confused right now. I feel like I don't even know you right now." Noah says loudly

"Noah please-" Theresa says getting interrupted

"Save it. I don't want to hear it. I could deal with Julian being the father because it was an accident but my brother the man you used to love or maybe still love." Noah says

"That's enough Noah." Gwen says as Theresa starts to cry

"Yeah Noah ease up on her." Fox says

"Listen I need to go clear my head." Noah walks up to Theresa. "I'm sorry I yelled at you I will call you later." Noah says as he kisses her on the cheek and gives her a half hug and runs off Gwen and Fox turn their attention to Theresa.

"Are you alright?" Fox asks

"I'll be fine I think he was just angry because he thought I was only hiding it to bank in on the Crane fortune. I swear I didn't know." Theresa says pleading

"We know that." Gwen says

"You were right I probably would've tried to use Little Ethan to come in between you and Ethan much earlier." Theresa says

"The truth is you didn't know" Fox says

"He'll get over it I know he will." Gwen says

"I just want to go home. I promised Ethan I'd come back later with Little Ethan so we can tell him the news. I'll give Noah some space." Theresa says as the all get up and leave.

(Theresa is in trouble and Noah comes to her rescue. Stay tuned.)

********************Please review (I would love your feedback)*********************


	20. Bitter with a side of Revenge

A few weeks later Theresa walks into the mansion carrying a sleeping Little Ethan.

"How's Ethan?" Gwen asks caressing Little Ethan's head

"He's still adjusting to being bed ridden since being released from the hospital. Luis worked out a deal with Judge Reilly so Ethan won't lose his license or do any jail time and he can heal. He is staying with Ivy at the B&amp;B but hearing this little guy call him Daddy instead of Uncle, Ethan is so elated!" Theresa says

"Here Theresa let me take him up to bed." Phyllis the maid says as she enters the room

"Thank you Phyllis, Goodnight sweetheart." Theresa says as she hands him over and gives him a kiss on the forehead.

"So I have some news." Gwen says happily

"I hope it's good news." Theresa says

"Oh it is, I went and looked at the house and it is perfect!" Gwen says

"I was sold from the beginning I always loved it." Theresa says

"I hope you don't mind but I put in an offer." Gwen says

"I don't mind at all I just can't wait for us to be out of this house." Theresa says

"At least one of us is happy." A very drunk and upset Julian says from upstairs.

"Julian I've been meaning to check on you." Gwen says

"I'm sure you have dear." Julian says sarcastically

"Julian, I can't tell you how sorry I am." Theresa says

"Sorry, you know I've learned a lot in these past few weeks. Everyone is so sorry for their actions and I just can't believe how cynical I've been." Julian says

"Cynical?" Gwen asks

"Yes I know I've changed, I became the very sap I used to mock. I stopped womanizing, boozing and for what? For two reasons, first is Eve, I realized I have always loved her and have done everything in my power to win back her love. Then I see the way she looks at T.C and I know I've fighting for a woman in love with another man. The second reason is Little Ethan, I finally wanted to do right by him, be a father to him and then I find out he isn't even mine." Julian says almost crying

"I never meant to deceive you Julian I really had no idea he is Ethan's son." Theresa says

"I know you didn't, but maybe if you didn't sleep around so much you'd know who your child father is. I have word for it, Whore!" Julian says getting right in Theresa's face

Theresa doesn't hesitate and slaps him clear across the face almost knocking him over and sending his bottle crashing to the ground. "You heartless monster." She cries out and runs for the door and leaves

"What the hell is wrong with you Julian?" Gwen says

"Just calling a spade a spade." Julian says

"Sit down and sober up because I have a few things to say to you." Gwen says pushing him down on the couch.

"Oh goody, a lesson of morals from Gwen Hotchkiss." Julian says

"Julian, words can't express how I feel for you when it comes to your situation with Eve and Little Ethan but I will say this. Grow up, you think you're the only one who has seen heartache and been lied to, look around you Harmony is filled with lies and pain." Gwen says

"You know about lies don't you." Julian says

"And so do you, and we're not talking about me, Eve does care for you I know she does, but she fell for T.C. and they have a family so what because you finally decided to be a good guy she is supposed to come running back to you." Gwen says

"You definitely have a point there." Julian says a little softer.

"What about Theresa, do you know she remembered that you and her both passed out on your wedding night and didn't even consummate you marriage so she's only been with Ethan does that sound like she's a whore to you?" Gwen says angrily

"Well no-" Julian says being cut off

"Then she finally lets Ethan go and finds out that now they share a child, and not just any child, her son, the one she almost killed herself over when she found out because she though he was yours." Gwen says

"Oh God, what have I done." Julian says realizing

"What you've done is over now and I'm sure Theresa will forgive you she just needs time." Gwen says

"If you see her tell her how sorry I am and I will tell her in person." Julian says swigging a new bottle of booze

"You are a good man Julian just tone it down a little." Gwen says pointing at the bottle

"Thank you Gwen." Julian says

"Don't mention it." Gwen says taking out her cell phone and calling Theresa.

* * *

Theresa's cell phone rings she looks down and sees it's Gwen her friend. She wipes the tears and smiles she picks it up.

"Hi Gwen, I'm sorry I ran out like that." Theresa says

"I understand, are you alright?" Gwen asks

"I am I'm at the wharf, I just needed to clear my head." Theresa says

"Well I spoke to Julian and he is sorry about what he said, he will find you later to apologize." Gwen says

"Thank you, you must have laid into him." Theresa says as a figure watches her from an alleyway

"He was out of line and needed to be set straight." Gwen says

"I'll be home soon." Theresa says

"Alright be safe it's late." Gwen says

"I will bye." Theresa says as she hangs up then the dark figure rushes her and grabs her putting their hand over her mouth as she begins to scream.

"Do not scream or you're dead." The scratchy voice whispers in her ear as she struggles to get free then a click is heard as she looks and sees a gun pressed to her temple. Just then Noah is walking along the wharf and hears a muffled yell.

"What was that?" Noah asks as he runs towards the noise he goes towards the water and sees the back of a masked assailant with a gun pointed at someone's head. He crouches down on the side of a warehouse.

"You are coming with me and don't struggle or I will kill you Theresa." The voice says as Theresa's eyes widen as she realizes this person knows who she is. Noah hears this and starts to panic and tries to come up with a plan before this masked man gets Theresa alone. He sees a small metal pipe on the ground and picks it up as Theresa is being dragged towards the alley. All at once Noah lunges at them and hits the guy over the head and he falls to the ground he grabs Theresa before she falls and holds her in his arms

"Noah, thank God you came he was going to kill me, he knows who I am!" Theresa says frantic

"I'm gonna call my dad." He picks up his cell phone and starts to call Sam as they hear the click of the gun from behind him. "Please let's just calm down!" Noah says putting his hands up

"Look I have my orders, you Romeo don't move, Theresa you are coming with me." The masked man yells.

"Like hell she is." Noah says putting his hands down the man aims and presses the trigger. Theresa jumps in the way as the bullet hits her in right shoulder and she lands on Noah. The man steps forward to take Theresa when Luis, Sam and Hank come rushing and grab the man.

"Dad, Luis, Theresa's been shot we need an ambulance." Noah says covered in blood as Theresa lay there lifeless

"You shot my sister, you bastard." Luis says through gritted teeth and rips the mask off to reveal a man with black curly hair.

"He said he had orders to abduct Theresa." Noah says almost in tears

"Who are you working for?" Luis yells

"Tell us now!" Sam says taking out his CB

"She never should've taken that job." The man says

"I know who this is it's James Lester, his mother is Susan Lester the designer, she was fired from Crane Couture and Theresa took over her job." Hank says

"My name is Spike and yes that little gold digger took food from my family she is going to pay!" Spike says as Hank leads him off the wharf

"The ambulance is on its way." Sam says

"Did you tell them to hurry she's losing a lot of blood." Noah says still cradling Theresa putting pressure on the wound.

"They know, they are right down the street." Sam says

"Theresa hey honey look at me." Noah says as her eyes roll open and she gives half of a smile

"Noah, did he shoot you?" Theresa asks

"No sweetie you jumped in the way, defending my honor again!" Noah says

"As usual" Theresa says smiling. "I'm sorry about before-" Theresa says

"Don't even think about it, it is my fault. The ambulance is almost here there gonna help you." Noah says as Theresa's eyes close and her head falls to the side. "Theresa, no Theresa stay with me! Please." Noah says as the paramedics rush in and start checking her vital signs.

"We need to get her to the hospital now, she's lost a lot of blood and her heart rate is slowing." A paramedic says and they put her on a stretcher.

"Save her, please." Noah says as they wheel her away. "She saved my life." Noah says in shock. "I'm going to the hospital." Noah says

"I'll drive you." Luis says as they take off

(Will Theresa survive? Noah beats himself up as people reassure him. Noah then finds out some news that rocks his world!)

************Let me know how I'm doing, or offer some suggestions, I'll work it into the story please review!************


	21. Hang On

Theresa is rushed to the hospital with Noah and Luis not far behind. As she is wheeled in Eve rushes to the stretcher to examine her.

"What are we looking at?" Eve asks

"She lost a lot of blood, flat lined once in the ambulance but we have her stabilized. Her heartrate is low." The EMT says

"Alright we have a gunshot to the right shoulder, I need to get her prepped for surgery. Run a blood panel and get her in Exam room 1, I want the results in 5 minutes got it?" Eve says as the nurses scramble to get everything ready.

"Eve, it should have been me. She jumped in the way and took that bullet for me." Noah says

"Theresa is all heart and would do anything for love." Eve says rubbing Noah's shoulder.

"Save her, please. We just started to get back together since I found out about Little Ethan." Noah says

"She's not going anywhere; I'll make sure of that." Eve says as she rushes away to get ready

Pilar, Gwen and Fox run in along with Sam and Hank and Julian far behind.

"Where's my Teresita?" Pilar demands in tears

"She's being prepped for surgery Eve is gonna save her." Noah says

"What happened who would do this?" Gwen says holding Pilar up

"This guy named Spike, his mother is Susan Lester." Noah says

"Susan, oh my God she was the head of Crane Couture." Gwen says

"She told her son to abduct Theresa so- I don't even want to imagine what she would have done to Theresa if she got her." Noah says

"That woman will pay!" Pilar says

"Dam right they both will." Luis says

"We just picked her up and her and her son are being held without bail." Hank says

"Alistair's made sure of it." Sam says

"Alistair?" Pilar asks

"Grandfather is not happy about this he really admires Theresa and how she saved his life in the earthquake. So now he will protect her as if she is one of his own." Fox says as Pilar smiles

"Alistair is a better man than we thought." Pilar says as Sheridan runs in

"Is it true about Theresa?" Sheridan says

"Yes, but she's going into surgery and she'll be fine." Noah says almost in shock just then Eve comes out

"Nurse do you have the bloodwork and vitals of Theresa?" Eve says

"Yes I do right here." The nurse says as she hands Eve the chart.

Eve studies the chart and then her eyes widen and she places her hand on her mouth. "Oh God" she whispers but it being so quiet everyone hears

"Eve what is it?" Pilar asks

"I just read over her condition and it appears that-" Eve says then cut off by Gwen

"What's her condition?" Gwen asks in tears

"She's pregnant." Eve says as everyone turns to Noah and he stands there in shock

"What does that mean? You can still save her right?" Sheridan says

"Of course but-" Eve says

"But what?" Gwen asks

"It's so early in her pregnancy and the trauma there's a chance she may lose the baby." Eve says as Gwen sobs out loud

"I am going to do everything in my power to make sure it doesn't happen do you understand me?" Eve says to Gwen and Pilar

"I can't believe this she's pregnant with my baby!" Noah says

"Who is?" Julian asks finally joining the conversation

"Theresa." Noah says

"Oh my God, don't worry Eve will save her." Julian says comforting Noah

"Thank you Julian." Noah says as Theresa is wheeled out of the exam room into the hallway as Noah and everyone else rush to her and Noah takes her hand. Eve walks up. "Eve's gonna help you now sweetie." Noah says as Theresa's hand squeezes Noah's lightly. "She squeezed my hand." Noah says

"She can hear you but we need to get her into surgery. Time is of the essence!" Eve says as Theresa's eyes open slightly she goes to talk as Noah puts her hand to his face.

"Don't talk Theresa save your energy. You stay with us you hear." Noah says as he kisses her hand as she smiles and drifts off he leans over and kisses her on the cheek then whispers in her ear and she is wheeled away.

Gwen walks up to him. "She's going to be just fine she is one of the strongest women I know." She says

"I know she is, I just told her about the baby to give her a little boost and that I loved her that's the first time I told her that but I meant it." Noah says

"Well I can safely say if there was any doubt before now, she will fight and stay with us." Gwen says giving him a hug as Fox walks up

"Noah I am so sorry." Fox says

"Thanks Fox. Will you do me a favor?" Noah asks

"Name it." Fox says

"Can you call Ethan and let him know what happened?" Noah asks

"Are you sure?" Fox asks

"Definitely he should know." Noah says

"You got it." Fox says as he takes out his phone and dials Ethan as Noah goes and joins Pilar

"Hello?" Ethan says as he picks up

"Ethan it's Fox." Fox says

"What's wrong you sound-" Ethan says

"It's Theresa she's been shot. They just brought her into surgery." Fox says

"Oh my God are you kidding, I'll be right there." Ethan says

"Listen there are so many of us here already and you are still weak we can handle it." Fox says as Gwen walks up

"No forget it I'm coming now." Ethan says loud so Gwen hears him she takes the phone

"Ethan it's Gwen, listen we need you to help us. I know you wanna come here but I have a better idea Fox and I are going to go back to the mansion and we will bring Little Ethan to you. Theresa needs to get this surgery now and her family is here." Gwen says forcefully

"That sounds good I really shouldn't leave anyway." Ethan says

"Little Ethan is gonna need you alright." Gwen says

"And I'll be there for him." Ethan says

"Ok well be over in a little bit." Gwen says and is about to hang up

"Gwen, seriously thank you." Ethan says

"Don't mention it." Gwen says as she hangs up

"That's brilliant Gwen." Fox says

"Now not a word about the baby got it!" Gwen says

"Again brilliant!" Fox says kissing her hand

"You sound surprised, of course I'm brilliant but let's go let everyone know our plan." Gwen says giving Fox a quick kiss before they run into everyone. "Pilar, everyone we just let Ethan know what's going on and he tried to come here but I had a better idea." Gwen says as Fox finishes the thought

"Instead of jeopardizing his recovery Gwen and I are going to bring Little Ethan to him so he can watch him until Theresa is 100%." Fox says as Pilar embraces Gwen

"Gwen thank you so much." Pilar says

"Anything for you guys. Be sure to tell Theresa we're thinking about her." Gwen says

"We will." Pilar says as Gwen and Fox leave

They all sit in the waiting room and time ticks away in the operating room Theresa is laying there as the heart rate monitor begins to beep.

"Eve, she's flat lining again." A nurse says

"We're almost there we are not going to lose her or this baby." Eve says grabbing the defibrillator panels. "Alright everyone CLEAR!" Eve says as she the panels do their job.

(Will Theresa and the baby survive? Coming up the weeks leading up to this are revealed in flashbacks. Stay tuned…Please review.)


	22. Love and Memories

The heart monitor begins to beep normally again.

"She's back Dr. Russell." A nurse says

"Thank goodness, alright let's finish up quickly so we can keep her stabilized." Eve says "Hang in there Theresa." Eve whispers to her.

Back in the chapel Noah is kneeling and praying. "Please God, don't take them away from me." Noah says with tears in his eyes as he starts to remember after he found out about Little Ethan.

* * *

_A few weeks back Noah is on the wharf. It is right after leaving the hospital when he found out Ethan is Little Ethan's father. He is there for a few minutes until he notices someone else is there. He looks and sees Theresa not noticing him just looking over the water with tears in her eyes._

_"__Theresa?" Noah asks_

_"__Noah! I didn't realize you were here." Theresa says shocked_

_"__Well I am, but I'm gonna go." Noah says coldly_

_"__I always come here when I'm upset." Theresa says_

_"__Upset you missed your chance of getting Ethan back earlier?" Noah asks_

_"__Noah you have it all wrong. I am so confused right now and I don't want Ethan back!" Theresa says_

_"__Well I've had enough for one night, I'm going home." Noah says as he goes to leave_

_"__Noah please just give me a minute to say something to you." Theresa says putting her hand on his shoulder_

_"__Fine." Noah says not looking at her_

_"__Up until a few weeks ago I couldn't see myself with anyone but Ethan. I made it my life's mission to make him mine. I even fooled myself into believing if I called it fate it wouldn't sound like a sick obsession with a married man. When I finally realized that this sickness caused the death of his daughter and the pain that followed. I was willing to take blame but I knew deep down it was our fault and I thought his love for me would make him realize that. He wanted to blame me and I couldn't believe that is what my life has become. At that moment I was done in an instant those years of loving him was gone. I was relieved that I had no ties to him whatsoever and I was happy. Gwen and I start a fierce friendship that is unbreakable and to makes things that much better I got something I've wanted since I was a kid. I am dating my crush Noah Bennett. I have completely put my old love for Ethan behind me! Until tonight, I find out we are tied together we share a child and I had no idea. I want to be with you Noah, you and only you." Theresa says crying._

_"__Your minute is up." Noah says walking away_

_"__I love you Noah Bennett, and I'm not giving up on us." Theresa says as he walks into the darkness and Theresa breaks down._

Noah picks up his head in the chapel with tears

"She is my everything, please protect her." Noah says crying

* * *

Theresa is wheeled back into a recovery room. Eve comes out to Pilar, Gwen, Fox, Sheridan, and Luis.

"How is she Eve?" Pilar asks

"She is stabilized and we've been monitoring her condition the baby is alright too." Eve says with a smile as everyone celebrates the good news

"Thank God." Luis says

"She's a tough one." Fox says

"I knew it." Gwen says hugging Fox

"They're not out of the woods yet but everything looks good right now." Eve says as Noah walks up and hears this

"Noah did you hear that Theresita and the baby are alright." Pilar says as Noah hugs her.

"I heard thank you so much Dr. Russell." Noah says

"My pleasure." Eve says as Whitney and Chad rush in Whitney is clearly showing now.

"Whitney, Theresa is gonna be fine." Gwen says as they hug

"Thank God, I can't believe she was shot." Whitney says

"Can I see her?" Noah asks

"Of course you can but keep it short she does need to rest." Eve says as she takes Noah to the room.

"I am going to call my grandfather to let him know about Theresa and the baby." Fox says walking away

"Baby?" Chad asks

"We found out through her blood work that she is pregnant." Gwen says

"Oh my God and the baby is alright?" Whitney says placing her hand on her baby bump.

"Right now yes the baby is alright." Gwen says

"Thank goodness." Whitney says

"Poor Noah." Chad says

"I know they just got back together and now this." Whitney says

"If anyone can keep her strong it's him." Gwen says as they peer through the door and see Noah sitting on her bed stroking her hair.

"Theresa, you are such a remarkable woman. You took that bullet for me." Noah says as she stirs "Theresa?" Noah asks as she opens her eyes slightly

"Hey there, why are you crying?" Theresa asks "The baby?" Theresa asks placing her hand on her stomach

"The baby is fine. You both made it through surgery." Noah says

"Congratulations daddy." Theresa says weakly

"Congratulations mommy." Noah says happily as he kisses her forehead

"I love you." Theresa says closing her eyes but fights to keep them open

"I love you too but you need to rest." Noah says

"Only for a little while, don't leave me." Theresa says

"Never again." Noah says

Theresa closes her eyes and remembers the day after her encounter with Noah on the wharf.

* * *

_The day after the fight on the wharf Theresa is at the Book Café on the phone with Gwen._

_"__I just stopped for a cup of coffee do you want anything?" Theresa asks_

_"__None for me right now. I just got off the phone with Susan she is really angry you won't consider hiring her." Gwen says_

_"__It's not my choice Alistair found out she was leaking private designs to Laura Frederick's I can't defend her to him." Theresa says_

_"__Alistair got his revenge though he's buying Laura's right out from under them." Gwen says_

_"__Well you don't cross Alistair Crane." Theresa says as she sees Noah walk in. "Gwen I have to go I'll be back soon." Theresa says as she tries not to be seen but he walks right into her. _

_"__Theresa" Noah says coldly_

_"__Noah, how are you?" Theresa asks_

_"__I have one question for you. Do you feel any different about Ethan knowing now he is Little Ethan's father?" Noah asks_

_"__After sleeping on it I can say without a doubt nothing has changed. You are the one that I want to be with." Theresa says waiting on his reaction. There is a brief silence and he smiles at her_

_"__That's what I figured, I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you." Noah says _

_"__I understand why you got upset but next time just ask me." Theresa says_

_"__Deal, now how about we go out to dinner tonight." Noah says_

_"__Pick me up a seven." Theresa says giving him a kiss and he pulls her in and makes it last._

_"__Seven o'clock sharp!" Noah says as Theresa smiles and runs out._

Theresa back in her hospital bed give a smile as she mumbles Noah in her sleep.

* * *

A month has passed and at the mansion Gwen is packing while on the phone with Sheridan.

"Sheridan guess what, we got the house, it's ours!" Gwen says

"That's fantastic." Sheridan says

"I can't wait for us to make it our own. I'm packing right now." Gwen says

"I'll be right over to help you." Sheridan says

"Alright see you soon." Gwen says as she hangs up the phone she bends down and picks up an empty suitcase and places it on the bed when a sharp pain hits her. "Ow what the hell." Gwen says as she grabs her side is pain. She falls over onto the bed and passes out as Sheridan runs in.

"Gwen, GWEN, wake up Gwen. HELP!" Sheridan yells as Fox runs in.

"What happened?" Fox asks

"She unconscious call an ambulance." Sheridan yells as Fox calls

(Gwen and Fox flashbacks are next up…Stay tuned)

************Please review************


	23. The news

Gwen opens her eyes and sees Sheridan, Fox and Dr. Unger the Crane doctor standing over her. She is still in the mansion.

"What happened?" Gwen asks groggily

"You passed out." Sheridan says as Gwen remembers

"That's right I got a sharp pain in my side and everything went blurry." Gwen says

"Dr. should we take her to the hospital?" Fox asks

"No need I ran some tests and I don't think it's anything she needs to be in the hospital for." Dr. Unger says with a smile

"What kind of tests?" Gwen asks

"I ran some blood work and it's a full panel of tests so whatever is wrong will show up." Dr. Unger says

"How long will it take?" Sheridan asks

"I should get word anytime now you've been out for 15 minutes, luckily Crane Industries has a lab." Dr. Unger says as his cell phone rings. "Excuse me for a moment it's the lab now."

"Are you alright?" Fox asks giving her a glass of water

"I am thank you Fox I picked up the suitcase and the pain hit me it was too much." Gwen says

"I wonder what brought it on." Sheridan says

"It's probably my blood sugar I haven't really eaten today and when I found out we got the house I started packing like a fiend I just probably overdid it." Gwen says taking a drink

"Let's just see what the doctor says." Sheridan says worried.

"I'm here for you sweetie." Fox says climbing in bed with her putting his arm around her

"What a knight in shining armor I have." Gwen says smiling at him

"Guys I hate to rain on this love parade but you had pain I hope it's nothing serious." Sheridan says

"Well stress may have caused some pain." Fox says

"That's true with Theresa being shot, work and now waiting on the news if we got the house it probably just came crashing down to some severe cramps." Gwen says as Dr. Unger walks in

"Well I got the results." Dr. Unger says

"Am I alright?" Gwen asks

"Nothing out of the ordinary, your blood sugar is very low, your heart rate is elevated." Dr. Unger says

"Is she going to be alright?" Fox asks

"Nothing that nine months won't cure." Dr. Unger says with a big smile

"Nine months are you saying?" Sheridan asks

"I'm pregnant?" Gwen asks

"That's what the test says." Dr. Unger says Fox gets a look of joy on his face

"That's impossible." Gwen says

"I suggest an ultrasound but the test is very clear you are pregnant." Dr. Unger says

"But I was told I couldn't have children." Gwen says

"Well surprise you can!" Dr. Unger says

"Gwen this is wonderful." Sheridan says as Gwen sits up angrily

"Dr. I know this isn't a normal reaction but I cannot get my hopes up over this if it was a mistake. Are you 100 percent sure that I am pregnant." Gwen says holding his arm

"As I said you should schedule a regular exam to verify. The pain you had should be nothing to be worried about I've seen it in some patients many times before." Dr. Unger

"Two different doctors told me that-" Gwen says being interrupted by Sheridan

"Gwen Dr. Russell told you that your body may need time to heal. Maybe it has." Sheridan says as Gwen smiles and begins to cry uncontrollably as she hugs Fox and starts kissing him

"Fox we're going to be parents." Gwen says happily

"I am so excited. Hear me in there little one I'm your daddy." Fox says to her stomach

"Thank you so much Dr. Unger." Sheridan says

"My pleasure and congratulations to the happy couple." Dr. Unger says as he leaves

"Well I'm going to leave you two alone." Sheridan says

"Thank you Sheridan we'll pack the rest later." Gwen says

"You got it sweetie and I am so happy for you." Sheridan says giving Gwen a hug and leaving

* * *

Theresa is still in her hospital bed as Whitney and Chad come in with there newborn baby boy.

"I'm so happy for you two." Theresa says

"This is our son Miles Davis Harris." Whitney says

"I love that name. May I hold him?" Theresa asks

"Of course." Whitney says as Chad brings his son to Theresa as she holds him.

"He is gonna be a ladies man." Theresa says

"How does it feel to hold your godson?" Whitney asks

"Are you serious?" Theresa asks

"You've been my best friend for a long time and of course I want you to be his godmother." Whitney says

"I would be honored." Theresa says

"In a few more months you'll have another baby of your own too." Chad says

"I'm so excited, but I need to get out of here first." Theresa says

"You will soon. We also have some other news. Chad just got a job DJ'ing for a huge company and we are moving." Whitney says

"Not far I hope." Theresa says

"It's not in Harmony but it's only 30 minutes away so we won't be around that much but we are just a phone call away." Chad says

"We'll don't forget about us here in Harmony." Theresa says

"We will never forget you and we will visit when we can." Whitney says

"I'll come and visit too." Theresa says

"We love you Theresa." Whitney says

"I love you all too." Theresa says crying

"No need to cry this isn't goodbye it's just so long for now. We are gonna go now and we will come visit you soon." Whitney says as they both hug Theresa and leave with Miles.

Theresa lays there crying happy and sad tears that her dearest friend is leaving.

(Next up Theresa gets released)


	24. Revelations

Alistair sits on the Crane Jet while flying into Harmony from Paris. He sits with his secretary Valerie.

"Mr. Crane we should be landing in Harmony within the hour." Valerie says

"Thank you my dear, can you go tell the pilot to radio ground control and have my car waiting for me when we land. I must go and visit Theresa in the hospital." Alistair says

"Yes Mr. Crane." Valerie says as she leaves. Alistair opens up his briefcase and takes out a folder then a picture falls out of it. He picks up the picture and stares a picture of a young woman. The picture is faded and very old.

"Oh Peggy, I think of you every day." Alistair says as he is flooded with the memories of that day.

* * *

_Harmony Beach on the wharf overlooking the ocean it's dusk as the sun is setting._

_"__Say cheese Peggy." A young 17 year old Alistair says holding up a camera_

_"__You know you're the only one who can call me Peggy right." Peggy says as he snaps the photo_

_"__I know that. Now what would you like to do today?" Alistair asks_

_"__I love being here it's such a perfect day." Peggy says_

_"__As long as we're away from your family you mean." Alistair says_

_"__Don't be like that. Al" Peggy says_

_"__I know how they feel about me. I swear to you one day I'll be able to give you everything you've ever dreamed of." Alistair says_

_"__I know you will and that's why I love you so much." Peggy says_

_"__I have big plans for us and I know one day I will make so much money that we will be on easy street." Alistair says_

_"__Let's just live now. Just as long as we're together." Peggy says wrapping her arm around him and giving him a kiss._

_"__You know my parents aren't going to be home until late." Alistair says suggestively_

_"__What kind of girl do you think I am?" Peggy asks playfully_

_"__Let's go to my house and you can show me." Alistair says kissing her_

_"__Alright let's go." Peggy says as they go back to his house_

* * *

_Sometime later they lay in bed with just blankets on them._

_"__That was amazing." Peggy says_

_"__You are amazing." Alistair says_

_"__Al where do you think we'll be in say 5 years from now?" Peggy says_

_"__Well I am hoping to own my own business and raking in a boatload of cash with the prettiest lady in town by my side." Alistair says_

_"__You'd better mean me!" Peggy says_

_"__There is no one else." Alistair says_

_"__What about Katherine?" Peggy says_

_"__There is no one else!" Alistair says kissing her_

_"__I'm leaving for college in a few days you know." Peggy says_

_"__What does that mean?" Alistair asks_

_"__Do you think a long distance relationship will work?" Peggy asks_

_"__It will if we make it work." Alistair says_

_"__Then we will." Peggy says with a smile and a kiss_

* * *

_A few weeks later Alistair drives into a dorm parking lot. He walks into the dorm and heads to room 1D he knocks on the door._

_"__Peggy it's Al open up." Alistair says angrily_

_Peggy opens the door. "What are you doing here?" Peggy asks_

_"__I've been calling you why haven't you called me back?" Alistair says_

_"__I've been kind of busy." Peggy says_

_"__I thought you loved me." Alistair says_

_"__I do love you but it's too hard to keep this up." Peggy says_

_"__You said we could make this work." Alistair says_

_"__I know I did and I do love you but I just think we should cool down a little bit." Peggy says_

_"__Are you breaking up with me?" Alistair asks_

_"__I don't know I think we should just give each other some space." Peggy says_

_"__Mags you coming back?" A voice is heard from her room_

_"__Who is that?" Alistair says as he pushes the door open and sees a guy sitting on her bed._

_"__Al it's not what it looks like. This is Ben my lab partner" Peggy says_

_"__No it's not. You're going to be sorry about this the both of you." Alistair says as he storms off_

* * *

_A few weeks before Theresa and Gwen became friends Alistair is sitting in Crane Industries in Paris he is looking at the Harmony monitors in his office. Admiring the fact that no one knows that he is watching their every move. He sees into the Bennett home and sees Sam and Grace sitting on the couch. They get up and walk over to the front door and in walks Sam's dad and mom, Alistair takes a sip of Brandy and looks right at Sam's mom and whispers "Peggy." Then he sees Benjamin Bennett and he flashes to that day in Peggy's dorm and sees him sprawled on her bed and becomes enraged and throws his glass across the room. He picks up the phone and makes a call._

_"__Mitchell fuel up the jet, I am returning to Harmony tonight." Alistair says _

_"__Yes sir Mr. Crane we will be ready in 15 minutes." Mitchell says_

_"__Thank you." Alistair turns off the monitors and leaves the room_

_The next day in Harmony Peggy is walking alone on the beach in the spot where the picture was taken and Alistair walks over to her._

_"__Beautiful isn't it Peggy?" Alistair asks cold_

_"__I think about that day all of the time." Peggy says_

_"__You had a funny way of showing it." Alistair says_

_"__I never expected this to happen Al." Peggy says_

_"__You wanted to end things and I understand that I just wish it could have worked. You were my everything." Alistair says_

_"__We were so young I thought if it was meant to be we would find our way back to each other." Peggy says_

_"__You see how well that worked." Alistair says_

_"__I called you the next day and spoke to your mother and she told me you were on a date with Katherine." Peggy says_

_"__I know what did you want me to do wait until you were ready. You already thought there was something between the two of us so I did it to hurt you." Alistair says_

_"__I really needed you." Peggy says_

_"__You had Benjamin Bennett to comfort you." Alistair says_

_"__It wasn't like that. Not at first but he was there for me when I needed someone the most." Peggy says_

_"__I'll bet." Alistair says_

_"__You don't get it. But you know what go ahead hate me. You'll never understand." Peggy says trying to walk away_

_"__Then make me understand." Alistair says_

_"__Ben was my friend, then two months after you left I found something out. He was there for me and helped me." Peggy says_

_"__I'm sure he did." Alistair says as Peggy slaps him_

_"__You'd be wise to never do that again." Alistair says very dangerously_

_"__You don't scare me." Peggy says_

_"__I know I don't, I'm sorry." Alistair says_

_"__I haven't spoke of that day in so long." Peggy says_

_"__What are you talking about?" Alistair asks_

_"__I wasn't feeling well so I went to the nurse and found out I was pregnant." Peggy says as Alistair's eyes widen_

_"__You what?" Alistair asks_

_"__I was having your baby so I called to tell you but you refused to take my calls." Peggy says_

_"__I was angry." Alistair says_

_"__Well I broke down to Ben and he told me he would be there for me. So he was." Peggy says_

_"__The baby?" Alistair asks_

_"__My eldest son." Peggy says_

_"__Sam Bennett is my…" Alistair says_

_"__Your son he is Sam Crane." Peggy says crying_

_"__I have to go." Alistair says as he begins to walk away_

_"__Al, I'm sorry." Peggy says_

_"__So am I. I still love you Peggy." Alistair says turning_

_"__I love you too." Peggy says softly but Alistair heard her._

* * *

_Flashes back to Alistair with Fox the day of the earthquake._

_"I have to tell you grandfather that once Gwen and Ethan's marriage is over I plan on dating her." Fox says_

_"That's fabulous you have my full blessing in regards to that. I would have even approved if you had planned on pursuing the lovely Theresa." Alistair says_

_"Thank you grandfather but I think Theresa is growing interest in Noah Bennett since he just moved back into town." Fox says_

_"Noah Bennett, ahh yes he will prove to be a very beneficial asset to Crane if he and Theresa decide to wed, but I am getting ahead of myself. I would like to talk to Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald the moment she gets here." Alistair says_

* * *

Back to the Crane Jet.

"It was from that moment you told me Sam is my son that I knew if I wasn't so stubborn I would've been with you and my son from the beginning. A wrong I plan to correct right after I get back to Harmony. The old Alistair Crane, dead set on misery and pain is gone." Alistair says to the picture as Valerie enters

"Did you says something Sir?" Valerie asks

"Nevermind that dear can I have a Brandy?" Alistair asks

"Right away sir." Valerie says walking away as Alistair looks over the ocean

"Soon my son, soon you will know and I will make things right."

(Surprise...There's my twist hope you enjoyed it. No spoiler for the next chapter just Stay tuned.)

************Please review************


	25. Happens in Threes

A week later Theresa's room Gwen walks in with flowers and she is beaming from ear to ear.

"Good morning Theresa. Look at your baby bump, you look fantastic." Gwen says happily

"I'm still a little upset that Whitney and Chad are leaving but bed rest has really helped! My baby is doing very well." Theresa says

"They will be back Theresa it's hard to leave Harmony and then stay away." Gwen says

"I like the way you think. Noah is over the moon about being a daddy he texts me constantly." Theresa says

"I couldn't be happier for you two." Gwen says

"Gwen, you are looking very happy." Theresa says placing her hand on her bump.

"Things are looking up for me." Gwen says

"I'm glad to hear." Theresa says as they hug gently

"I have a surprise for you." Gwen says

"I can't wait to hear it." Theresa says as Gwen hands her an envelope Theresa opens it up and pulls out a tiny sheet of laminated paper. Theresa sees an ultrasound picture

"Is this what I think it is?" Theresa says smiling

"It is, I am pregnant!" Gwen says

"Oh my God Gwen that is so amazing!" Theresa says

"I know I can't believe it. Fox and I just came from the exam it's been confirmed he called his sister Fancy to help come up with the nursery arrangement in the new house ." Gwen says

"I didn't even think of that we are probably going to have to add an addition onto the house." Theresa says

"It's going to be amazing. I never thought that this was possible." Gwen says

"All it took was some time. I knew your body would heal." Theresa says with tears in her eyes

"I can't thank you enough." Gwen says

"Me, I didn't get you pregnant, Fox did that." Theresa says as they share a laugh

"What I mean is your support, and your understanding helped me through it. If we were still at each other's throats I never would've been able to heal properly both physically and emotionally." Gwen says

"Well I couldn't be happier for you both." Theresa says

"First Whitney, then you, and now me. There's going to be a lot of babies coming soon." Gwen says

"They say good things happen in three's." Theresa says

"Do you know when you're getting out of here?" Gwen asks

"Hopefully, if all goes well today or tomorrow. The last tests show the baby and I are fine." Theresa says as a voice comes from the door to her room.

"That's good to hear Theresa." Alistair says

"Alistair, you came home." Theresa says

"I did, when I heard you were in the hospital I knew I had to come and see you." Alistair says

"That's very sweet of you Alistair." Theresa says

"It's not like me I know but when I heard that you took a bullet for Noah Bennett like you saved me from the bookcase. You keep proving to me how much of an asset you are to me and the company." Alistair says seeing the ultrasound in Theresa's hand. "So is this the little one?" He asks

"Actually." Theresa says looking towards Gwen

"It's mine, I just found out last night I am going to have a baby." Gwen says

"That's excellent! So I am looking at my great grandchild." Alistair says

"That's right." Gwen says

"A future heir." Alistair says as he glances at Theresa knowing he can't say anything yet.

"I'm still wrapping my head around the whole thing." Gwen says

"We this calls for a celebration. I spoke to the nurses and they are positive you will be released in a few hours. I want to have a party for the four excuse me six of you. Tomorrow night at Chateau Harmony. I will invite the town" Alistair says

"That sounds wonderful." Theresa says

"Yes it sounds lovely." Gwen says a little uneasy

"What's wrong Gwen?" Theresa asks

"Alistair don't take this the wrong way but normally when you throw party. How should I say this, dark things happen." Gwen says as Alistair laughs out loud.

"I admire your honesty but no this is just a celebration! Will you both attend?" Alistair asks

"I would love to." Theresa says

"Absolutely, and thank you Alistair." Gwen says

"Wonderful, when you get back to the mansion there will be dresses for you both to choose from and the ones you don't use are yours to keep." Alistair says

"Thank you." Gwen says

"That's so generous of you." Theresa says

"I take care of my own. Well I am going to make the arrangements for the party. See you then." Alistair says and leaves

"Can you believe that?" Gwen asks

"No I can't but I am going to just go with it." Theresa says

"I'm with you." Gwen says as the nurse comes in

"Theresa, how are you feeling?" The nurse says

"Still sore but I feel great." Theresa says

"Do you know when she'll be released?" Gwen asks

"That's why I am here you are going to be discharged today." The nurse says

"That's great." Gwen says

"Are you going to drive her home?" The nurse asks

"Yes she is." Theresa says before Gwen can answer

"Alright I am going to get your discharge papers and you can get ready to go." The nurse says and leaves

"It looks like the boys are going to have to help us move into the house." Gwen says

"Somehow I don't think they will complain." Theresa says

"It looks like we need to get ready for a party!" Gwen says

"I know Alistair said it's just a party but we should tread lightly." Theresa says

"I agree nothing is going to jeopardize my pregnancy." Gwen says

"I will make sure of it." Theresa says as the nurse comes back.

"Alright Theresa here are the discharge forms. Do you have any questions?" The nurse asks

"Just one the baby is he or she still alright?" Theresa asks

"I will have the doctor run an ultrasound if that's alright." The nurse says

"Of course, I just have to call the baby's father." Theresa says

"I'll call him for you." Gwen says as she calls Noah.

"I'll page the doctor." The nurse says

A short time later, Noah, and the doctor are in the room.

"I'm going to call Fox and let you guys have some privacy." Gwen says

"Thank you Gwen." Noah says with a smile as she leaves

"Alright let's take a look and see." The doctor gets the ultrasound read and the blurry image appears on the screen. "There is your baby." The doctor says printing out a picture and handing it to them, he takes out the chart as the nurse finishes running Theresa's blood pressure. "Your blood pressure is still high but that's to be expected with what you've been through. As long as you keep calm you shouldn't have any more trouble." The doctor says

"What kind of trouble? Dr. Ferguson" Noah asks

"Sometimes high blood pressure in pregnant women can cause a miscarriage. Although I see from her history that from her last pregnancy she suffer from preeclampsia but as long as you are monitored everything should be just fine." Dr. Ferguson says

"Thank you Dr. Ferguson." Theresa says as the doctor goes to leave and Noah follows him

"Doctor if Theresa gets upset is there a chance she may lose the baby?" Noah asks

"There is a chance but I don't want to tell her that. Do whatever you can to keep her calm." Dr. Ferguson says almost whispering.

"I understand doctor. Thank you." Noah says as Dr. Ferguson leaves. Theresa is up getting dressed and they smile at each other.

(Alistair's party is underway and the secret will come out. How will everyone react. Stay tuned)


	26. Some Things Never Change

The celebration is in high gear as everyone from Harmony is at Alistair Crane's party. Theresa, Noah, Gwen and Fox all walk in together.

"This is so beautiful." Theresa says

"Grandfather knows how to throw a party!" Fox says

"Let's just be cautious." Gwen says

"I agree. Alistair has shown recently that he has changed but we should be prepared." Noah says thinking about the conversation he had with Dr. Ferguson.

"Gwen, can I get you a drink?" Fox asks

"Club soda would be nice. Thank you." Gwen says

"Theresa, would you like a drink?" Noah asks

"Club soda sounds good." Theresa says as the boys leave when they approach the bar Sam, Grace and Sam's parents walk up

"Grandma, Grandpa I thought you'd be gone by now." Noah says giving Peggy a kiss.

"We are leaving tomorrow night and since everyone was coming tonight we decided to tag along." Peggy says

"I'm not comfortable being here. I don't trust Alistair Crane." Benjamin says

"He has changed grandpa. I've seen it just give him a chance." Noah says

"Anything for my family." Ben says as Peggy gives a nervous smile the boys get there drinks and return to Gwen and Theresa as they see Ethan and Little Ethan walk in as Theresa sees it she runs over to her son.

"Sweetheart, Ethan what are you doing here?" Theresa asks

"I got a personal phone call from Alistair. He asked how I was and told me if I was well enough to come down tonight. So I asked Little Ethan and he wanted to come so here we are." Ethan says

"Well I am so happy you are here. You know who would love to see you?" Theresa asks

"Who mommy?" Little Ethan asks

"Gwen, she told me today she still wants to take you out why don't you go over and say hello." Theresa says as Little Ethan runs over to Gwen and she embraces him.

"So how are you?" Ethan asks

"Hanging in there you know." Theresa says

"I heard about the baby. Congratulations are in order." Ethan says

"Thank you Ethan how are you feeling?" Theresa asks

"I'm back to my old self again." Ethan says looking heartbroken

"Thank you again for taking Little Ethan while I got better." Theresa says

"It's my pleasure we have so much time to make up for." Ethan says

"And you will you can spend as much time with him as you like." Theresa says

"I appreciate that." Ethan says as they hug when they separate Ethan moves in like he is going to kiss her as she pulls away. Gwen sees this as she brings Little Ethan over to Luis, Sheridan, and Pilar.

"Ethan!" Theresa says

"I'm sorry I just can't help it." Ethan says as Gwen approaches

"Well try I thought we talked about this." Theresa says

"We did I just can't accept it. Your my girl Theresa." Ethan says as Gwen hears this

"Really Ethan, you're going to start this now. Theresa is recovering from being shot protecting Noah and you are going to stress her and the baby out." Gwen says

"That's not my intention I love her and I always will. She is the mother of my child." Ethan says as Gwen slaps him as Noah and Fox run over.

"You heartless bastard how dare you say that to me." Gwen says in tears

"I didn't mean it that way." Ethan says as Fox reaches Gwen

"Ethan just go." Theresa says as Noah comes up behind her

"Is there a problem?" Noah asks

"Gwen what is it?" Fox asks

"Ethan just pouring salt in an open wound but I'll be alright." Gwen says collecting her

"Well let's go sit down, I don't want him upsetting you or the baby." Fox says as Ethan's ears perk up

"Baby?" Ethan says with distain

"Yes Ethan, defying the odds stacked against her Gwen is pregnant as well." Theresa says

"That's right Ethan we're having a baby." Fox says as Ethan walks out in a huff and Theresa almost faints but Noah holds her.

"Theresa are you alright?" Noah asks

"I'm alright I'm just hungry I haven't eaten all day." Theresa says as Noah Fox, and Gwen walk over to a table.

"I'll make you a plate." Noah says as he hurries to the buffet

"I'll do the same." Fox says as he goes after Noah

"I can't believe him." Gwen says

"Everything was great I thought he accepted that it was over but I guess I was kidding myself." Theresa says

"He says he's in love with you still but I just think he's terrified of being alone." Gwen says

"I couldn't agree more." Theresa says as she winces in pain

"What is it?" Gwen asks

"I just had a sharp pain but I'll be fine once I've eaten." Theresa says

"I'm going to go see what's keeping the guys." Gwen says running over to Noah and Fox "Noah, you have to hurry Theresa I don't know what it is but she's in pain." Gwen says as they all go over to the table and see Pilar holding a sleeping Little Ethan, Sheridan and Luis around Theresa as Eve is sitting with her.

"Theresa, honey are you alright?" Noah asks

"I'm fine I'm just starving." Theresa says

"Your heart rate is elevated and you feel warm. Drink some water and have some food if that doesn't help than maybe we should have you checked out." Eve says

"I'm alright it's just-" Theresa says

"It's Ethan he tried to kiss her and really upset her." Gwen says

"He tried to kiss you?" Pilar asks

"I'm gonna kill him." Luis says

"Get in line." Sheridan says

"Guys this isn't helping. Did he really try to kiss you?" Noah asks through gritted teeth

"Yes but it's alright I let him know where we stand and it's nowhere." Theresa says kissing Noah as she starts to eat "It's alright I already feel better." Theresa says

"If you need me I'm right here Theresa." Eve says

"Thank you Dr. Russell." Theresa says as they leave and Noah, Fox and Gwen sit down as a voice booms over the crowd.

"Good evening good people of Harmony. I hope you are all enjoying the party." Alistair says into the microphone. "Thank you for joining me tonight for it is a celebration for all of you but most importantly this is a party for some special guests of mine. Theresa and Gwen my team at Crane Couture are going to be welcoming two new additions to Harmony and this is for them so raise your glass to them." Alistair says as everyone begins to cheer as he looks at Peggy and raises his glass to her and Ethan walks back into the party. "A celebration of life and family because family is an important part of life some people would do anything for family. I myself have done some awful things to protect, well not family, but the Crane name. Rest assured things are going to change as I've had an epiphany and a revelation that I will protect my family with honesty and respect." Alistair says as gasps followed by another round of applause. "In order to do that something needs to be said." Alistair says as Peggy looks horrified and Ben knows exactly what is going on as they both look towards Sam. "I came across some news and I must share it with all of you and since the entire town is here why not now. I found out just recently that there is a Crane heir that I knew nothing about. As you all know I do not like surprises but after the anger subsided I realized it's a good thing and I want to welcome my son into the family." There is silence through the crowd as everyone it too shocked. "That's right I have a son and grandchildren, and in nine months I will have not one but two great grandchildren." Noah, Theresa, Fox and Gwen look at each other as the realization hits them all at once as Theresa places her hand on her stomach and the entire room turns towards Sam. Ethan's face is still with shock. "That's right Samuel Bennett, you are my son. You are Samuel Crane." Alistair says as the room erupts in chaos.

(The truth is out. How will everyone react? Will Theresa and the baby be alright?. Stay tuned!)


	27. Fallout

"That's right Samuel Bennett, you are my son. You are Samuel Crane." Alistair says as the room erupts in chaos.

Sam's eyes widen as he looks towards his mother.

"This can't be happening." Peggy says

"Ay dios mio. Sam is a Crane?" Pilar says

"I am a Crane? Is it true mother IS IT?" Sam yells

"Of course it's true Sam, I had no idea if I had I would've said something from the beginning." Alistair says

"Shut up Crane." Benjamin says

"I will not shut up Bennett I hold you responsible for this as well. You knew from the start that he wasn't your son." Alistair says as Ben's face turns from anger to guilt as he looks at Sam

"You knew?" Sam asks through his teeth

"He did it for me." Peggy says

"For you?" Sam asks

"I found out I was pregnant with you and I couldn't tell anyone Alistair was your father and Ben told me he would be there for us." Peggy says

"This is too much I have to get out of here." Sam says as he turns to leave as Peggy grabs his arm

"Sam please don't I had no other choice." Peggy says as Sam rips his arm away and runs out

"That's ridiculous." Ivy snaps

"You have some nerve judging me when you hid Ethan from us." Peggy says

"That's a fair statement." Alistair says

"Shut up Alistair. The fact of the matter is I wouldn't have to have hidden anything because Sam would've been a Crane and I would've been allowed to marry him." Ivy says almost sounding crazy

"You're reaching now." Peggy says

"It's true you have ruined your sons life." Ivy says

"Stay out of this bitch!" Peggy says

"She does have a point though." Alistair says as he gets off the stage and walks towards them

"Where do you think you're going?" Ben asks

"Going to check on MY son." Alistair says

"The hell you are. Get this through your head Crane I am his father, ME! I was there for him when you were trying to take over the world making everyone miserable." Ben says grabbing Alistair by his shirt collar

"I advise you to get your hands off of me now. You keep making me the villain when you two are the one's who kept this secret from everyone. Answer this question Bennett, How does it feel knowing that you are Peggy's second choice?" Alistair asks as Ben lunges at him being stopped by a Crane security guard

"You son of a bitch." Ben says

"It's true Ben if only I had taken one of those phone calls from her you wouldn't even be here." Alistair says

"But you didn't and that proves my point you don't care about anyone but yourself." Ben says

"Maybe in the past but all of that changes now. Just give up Bennett now that the truth is out Peggy and I can finally be together." Alistair says laughing

"Will you two knock it off!" Peggy says as she runs out crying

Meanwhile Theresa is trying to console a shocked Noah while Gwen goes to check on Ethan.

"Noah please look at me." Theresa says cradling his face as her face winces in pain

"I think we should go." Noah says confused but realizes Theresa and the baby need him to be calm

"Alright let's go get Little Ethan and we'll go home." Theresa says

"Ethan are you alright?" Gwen asks

"I don't know, I was born a Crane, had it taken away from me now I am a Crane again." Ethan says

"I'm sorry Ethan." Gwen says

"I don't even know who I am anymore." Ethan says as Noah and Theresa approach.

"Ethan I know this night wasn't ideal but I am sorry for what you're going through." Theresa says

"Thank you and I'm sorry about before. Noah I am sorry." Ethan says

"You've been through this before and I'm sorry you're going through it again." Noah says as they walk away. Theresa and Noah reach Pilar as Theresa doubles over in pain and screams breaking the fighting up as everyone looks towards her.

"Oh my God the baby." Noah says

"What is wrong mija?" Pilar asks

"The doctor told us stress isn't good after what her body has been through." Noah says sitting Theresa down as Gwen, Ethan and Fox run over.

"What's going on?" Eve says as she gets to Theresa.

"I'm in so much pain." Theresa says clutching her stomach as Noah notices blood on the floor

"Oh my God she is bleeding!" Noah yells

"We have to get her back to the hospital now." Eve yells

"Eve will she be alright?" Noah asks

"She'll be just fine but she needs help." Eve says

"You did this you bastard." Ben yells at Alistair

"No you did, don't confuse who the liars are. Eve please help them both." Alistair says as Theresa faints into Noah's arms

"I will Alistair. Noah let's get to the hospital." Eve says as Noah carries Theresa from the room.

"Pilar I am truly sorry for what has happened tonight." Alistair says

"Thank you Alistair let us pray for my daughter and the baby." Pilar says

"I believe they will be fine, Theresa is the strongest woman I know. A trait she gets from her mother." Alistair says as he places his hand on her shoulder, Pilar blushes as he leaves.

"We should get to the hospital." Ethan says

"Ethan, Little Ethan needs to get to bed why don't you take him home." Gwen says

"Of course." Ethan says

"I will let you know how she is." Gwen says

"Thank you Gwen, and again I am sorry for what I said." Ethan says

"Forgotten let's go." Gwen says as Ethan leaves.

"Are you alright?" Fox asks Gwen

"I'm alright I just wanna be there for Theresa." Gwen says

"I know it's scary but you should try to keep as calm as possible." Fox says

"You're right, I am gonna go into this with a positive attitude she and the baby will be just fine." Gwen says with a smile

"Theresa is a survivor and I'm sure the baby is too." Fox says

"Fox Crane I love you." Gwen says

"I love you Gwen. Let's go." Fox says as they leave.

(Will the baby make it? Sam &amp; his mother have it out. Stay tuned)


	28. Twists and Turns

(I am almost done with everyone going to the hospital. I promise!)

Sam sits in his living room with a glass of whiskey as he looks at a picture of his family, Grace, Noah, Kay and Jessica. "Who the hell am I?" Sam asks as he downs the glass he gets up to go to refill his glass when the door opens and Ivy and Peggy come in still arguing.

"He's my son just go away." Peggy says

"Well he will be my husband." Ivy says

"Over my dead body." Peggy says

"I think we can arrange that." Ivy says

"Will the two of you shut the hell up. Just leave me alone." Sam says as he takes a drink from his refilled glass.

"Sam you have to know." Peggy says

"I don't want to hear your excuses." Sam says

"Sam is right just leave." Ivy says

"Don't speak for me Ivy you two are one in the same." Sam says

"Sam." Ivy says

"Just Get OUT!" Sam says as Ivy steps towards him

"Sam I love you and I am here for you." Ivy says

"He said leave, take the hint." Peggy says

"I am going. Sam." Ivy goes to say more but Sam gives her the look. "I'll be upstairs." Ivy says as she ascends the stairs.

"Go ahead mother, tell me." Sam says

"Tell you what?" Peggy asks

"Tell me why you did it. I know there has to be a stupid rationale that you will justify it. Just tell me why you did what you did go ahead explain it!" Sam says downing the rest of the whiskey.

"I found out I was pregnant, I tried to contact Alistair he wouldn't see me or return my calls and I was desperate and your father was there for me. He sacrificed everything so you could be raised normal." Peggy says

"I just wished you would've told me at some point. I'm just so dam tired of every secret having to do with me has to come out at some huge event." Sam says

"I love you son." Peggy says

"I love you too I just need some space." Sam says

"I'm going to go to the hospital anyway." Peggy says

"Why?" Sam says

"That's right you left before it happened. Noah's girlfriend Theresa collapsed they think there's something wrong with the baby." Peggy says

"Oh my God Noah must be devastated. Let's go IVY!" Sam says as Ivy comes down the stairs

"Sam where are you going?" Ivy asks

"It's Theresa she's in the hospital again they think something happened to the baby I have to go to Noah." Sam says

"Well of course let's go." Ivy says as they all leave

* * *

As they get to the hospital Noah, Fox, Gwen, Pilar, Luis, Sheridan, Whitney and Chad are all in the waiting room.

"Whitney you should really go home and be with Miles." Pilar says

"She's right baby we should we need to pack." Chad says

"I know this whole move is crazy I just want to know that my best friend and the baby is alright." Whitney says

"Eve should be done soon and she'll give us word." Sheridan says

"How are you holding up?" Luis says to Noah

"I just want to get through this in one piece. But more I want Theresa and the baby to be alright. They are my life." Noah says

"You are a great man Noah. For everything that happened to you tonight you are putting that aside to be there for my daughter." Pilar says giving him a hug

"Thank you Pilar." Noah says as Sam approaches him

"Son, I just heard I am so sorry this happened." Sam says

"I'm alright how are you holding up?" Noah asks

"I'll be alright." Sam says as Eve comes into the waiting area

"Eve how's Theresa?" Pilar asks

"She's stabilized right now. Her body is under a lot of stress right now and I'm just worried in her state that the babies are in jeopardy." Eve says

"Did you say babies?" Gwen asks

"Yes I ran an ultrasound and it was clear there is one sac but two babies. Probably identical twins. Being it's still early in her pregnancy these things can be hard to detect. But here is the printout there are two embryos." Eve says handing the printout to Noah.

"Twins." Noah says

"That's so amazing." Gwen says crying

"Well you should all go home and get some rest everything looks alright for now I will let you know if there is any change." Eve says

"Thank you Eve." Luis says as Eve leaves

"We should go home Luis." Sheridan says

"Alright Mama, if you hear anything please call no matter what time." Luis says

"I will mijo." Pilar says giving him a kiss as Luis and Sheridan leave

"We should go to. Pilar I'm so sorry for everything you are going through." Whitney says

"Theresa will be alright and so will the babies I have faith give Miles a kiss from me." Pilar says

"I will." Whitney says

"Pilar call us if you need anything." Chad says

"You two are such great people to my Theresita. She's lucky to have you all." Pilar says as Whitney and Chad say there goodbyes and leave.

"I will let Ethan know." Gwen says

"Ethan?" Fox asks

"He tried to come here I told him Little Ethan needed to get home and that I would keep him updated." Gwen says

"You are an amazing woman Gwen." Fox says as Gwen walks away to call Ethan

"I am going to stay here." Noah says

"Son, is it alright if I stay with you?" Sam asks

"I would appreciate it." Noah says as Pilar comes over to him. "Pilar, you go home and rest I will call you the moment I hear any news." Noah says

"Thank you Noah. I'll come back in the morning so you can get some rest yourself." Pilar says giving him a hug.

"Mother you have to get home and pack tell father I'm sorry I walked out on him." Sam says

"You don't need to apologize to him he's so sorry you went through this. Noah, I'm sure everything will be alright." Peggy says as she gives Noah a hug and leaves.

"Sam I'm gonna go back to the house and get you a change of clothes." Ivy says

"Thank you Ivy, I'm sorry for what I said to you." Sam says

"Sam I love you." Ivy says giving him a hug and leaves

Noah and Sam are left alone in the waiting room. Noah sits with his head in his hand. Sam puts his hand on his sons back. Noah begins to cry and Sam takes him into his arms and hugs his son. Then in Theresa's room a loud beep comes from a monitor.

(Noah and Sam have a father son talk. Peggy and Ivy have the mother of all fights and someone is murdered. Stay tuned)


	29. Hateful

The nurse runs into Theresa's room as the heart monitor goes off. She injects a syringe into her IV and the beeping quickly subsides as the nurse takes her blood pressure. "If this keeps up she'll definitely lose these babies." The nurse says as she writes on the chart then leaves.

Eve approach Noah and Sam with a grim look on her face.

"Eve what's wrong?" Sam asks

"Theresa's still unconscious and her blood pressure and heart rate keep jumping around." Eve says

"What does that mean?" Noah asks

"When she wakes up I suggest bed rest for a little while anyway. The pregnancy is still holding and is proving to be strong but I don't want to take any chances." Eve says

"What do you think are the chances?" Noah asks

"The fact that she hasn't miscarried yet is positive but we need monitor her closely. I think having her in normal surroundings with no stress will help her." Eve says

"We just got they're new house set up so we can take her there." Noah says

"Away from the Crane mansion will probably be the best thing for her." Sam says

"Well once she wakes up well check her out and we'll release her right away. I will let you know when she wakes up." Eve says

"Thank you Eve for everything." Sam says

"My pleasure." Eve says as she leaves.

"How did you do it dad?" Noah says as they both sit down

"Do what son?" Sam asks

"How did you cope with not one but two life changing secrets coming out the way they did?" Noah asks

"I still can't believe them myself. I will say one thing, I lost my mind tonight and left the party. Alistair came to the house after I got home." Sam says

"He did what happened?" Noah asks

* * *

_In Sam's living room as he goes to pour his first glass of whiskey when there is a knock at the door. Sam opens it to see Alistair standing in front of him._

_"__Sam." Alistair says_

_"__Alistair why are you here?" Sam asks_

_"__I just wanted to drop by when you were alone to apologize to you that I revealed this the way I did." Alistair says_

_"__I'm sure your sorry." Sam says taking a drink_

_"__Don't misunderstand me Sam, I am not trying to start anything with you I just wanted to say I meant what I said about family. When I found out you were my son my entire world changed. I really did love your mother. I thought she was going to be my wife one day. Unfortunately things don't always go the way you think they will. But when you are ready I will be here." Alistair says extending his hand_

_"__Alistair thank you for the kind words, I am not angry with you. You were just as much in the dark as I was." Sam says shaking his hand_

_"__Well I know you probably need some time to yourself. Anything you need please don't hesitate to call my door is always open." Sam says_

_"__Thank you." Sam says as Alistair leaves._

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe how much he has changed." Noah says

"I believe things will get better for everyone." Sam asks

"What else can go wrong?" Noah asks

"Oh my son you've been away from Harmony for too long. Never ask that question." Sam says smiling

"Thanks for the talk dad." Noah says

"Anytime son, anytime." Sam says feeling better and remembering a few hours earlier his own father said the same thing.

* * *

Peggy walks into the guest room in Sam's house and her suitcase is packed already. She looks around and sees Ivy coming into the room from the hallway with a duffel bag.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Peggy asks

"Just helping you pack your stuff. You've overstayed your welcome don't you think." Ivy says throwing her bag on the bed

"How dare you touch my things." Peggy says

"How dare you show up here and in one felt swoop you ruin Sam's life." Ivy says

"I ruined his life that pretty much happened the moment he met you." Peggy says

"We love each other." Ivy says

"I know you both love each other but I remember how heartbroken he was when you married Julian and I was there to pick up the pieces and what makes you such a dam saint." Peggy says

"I didn't want to marry him I was forced by my father and I never claimed to be a saint." Ivy says

"I know the whole story and I could care less." Peggy says

"You know what I could care less about this conversation. Here's your stuff just leave. I could kill you for what you did to Sam." Ivy says

"You hateful bitch. Did you know your father paid my house a visit after you married Julian and threatened to have us all killed if you two ever spoke again?" Peggy says

"No I did not know that." Ivy says with a shaky voice

"Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree I guess. I'll be at the B&amp;B if Sam needs to contact me." Peggy says as she leaves. Ivy sits down for a few minutes and thinks about what she did and feels guilty. She gets up and walks downstairs and goes to put her coat on to go to the B&amp;B to apologize, when she opens the front door she is face to face with Peggy. "Oh my goodness you frightened me." Ivy says

"With your icy heart I'm surprised if you can feel fear. I'm just here to get my purse." Peggy says moving past her grabs her purse and goes to leave again

"Funny, but I was coming after you to apologize. I'm sorry for what you went through and more so I am sorry for the things I said." Ivy says as Peggy gives her a softened glare

"I appreciate that and I'm sorry I called you a hateful bitch." Peggy says with a smile as she stands in the doorway

"You raised a great man." Ivy says as she smiles back

"Thank you and I met Ethan he is a good man." Peggy says

"He takes after Sam." Ivy says with a smile

"I think this is the first civilized conversation we've ever had." Peggy says

"I know it's a little bizarre but being with Sam has softened me a bit. I'm not sure if you knew this but I'm called the Ice Queen." Ivy says

"You don't say, I've been call worse." Peggy says

"By me." Ivy say with a smile

"I figured." Peggy says smiling back

"I'm sorry for everything." Ivy says

"I am too Ivy." Peggy says as they share a quick hug

"Do you want a drink?" Ivy asks

"Make mine a double." Peggy says as there is a loud pop coming from outside behind Peggy.

Then there is a flash of red as blood sprays all over Ivy from Peggy's chest as her eyes widen and she falls the floor. Ivy screams as she falls to the ground and cradles Peggy in her arms. "Oh MY GOD, Margaret! MARGARET wake up. HELP SOMEONE!"

(Peggy is dead and her killer will be revealed next. No need to drag that on! Also Theresa is awake again and having a little trouble remembering certain things, what does this mean? Stay tuned!)

Thank you all so much for your comments!


	30. Come Back to Me

"I'm sorry for everything." Ivy says

"I am too Ivy." Peggy says as they share a quick hug

"Do you want a drink?" Ivy asks

"Make mine a double." Peggy says as there is a loud pop coming from outside behind Peggy. Then there is a flash of red as blood sprays all over Ivy from Peggy's chest as her eyes widen and she falls the floor.

Ivy screams as she falls to the ground and cradles Peggy in her arms. "Oh MY GOD, Margaret! MARGARET wake up. HELP SOMEONE!"Ivy asks as there is a loud pop coming from outside behind Peggy. Then there is a flash of red as blood sprays all over Ivy from Peggy's chest as her eyes widen and she falls the floor. Ivy screams as she falls to the ground and cradles Peggy in her arms. "Oh MY GOD, Margaret! MARGARET wake up. HELP SOMEONE!" Ivy's hands are now drenched in blood as she scrambles to the phone in the living room. The phone line is dead as she slams the phone down and goes into the living room and grabs cell phone and dials 9-1-1. She crouches down to Peggy and tries to revive her, she looks outside and sees a dark figure move into the darkness. Ivy drags her body into the house then shuts and locks the door. Finally the emergency operator picks up the phone. "Hello yes this is Ivy Winthrop Margaret Bennett has been shot I am here at Chief Sam Bennett's house I need an ambulance right away." Ivy says quickly

"Is the victim still alive?" The operator asks

"She's lost a lot of blood and she isn't moving." Ivy says

"We'll have someone there right away, we have a unit right down the street." The operator says

"Please hurry." Ivy says hanging up then calls Sam

The phone rings and Sam picks up the phone

"Ivy?" Sam asks

"Sam it's your mother she's been shot." Ivy says

"Shot? What are you saying?" Sam asks

"We were talking and there was this loud bang and then the blood oh the blood." Ivy says seeing that her hands are covered in blood.

"I'll be right there." Sam says as he hangs up

"Dad what happened?" Noah asks

"It's your grandmother she's been shot. I have to go." Sam says

"Of course go." Noah says as Sam runs out. Noah walks over to Theresa's door and looks in and sees her hooked up to the machines.

A nurse walks over. "You can go in if you want." She says

"Thank you." Noah says as he enters her room he sits down in the chair next to the bed and grabs her hand. "Theresa this needs to stop sweetie." Noah says stroking her hair. "We need to get you out of here." Noah says as Theresa's eyes slowly open. "Theresa, honey you're awake." Noah says as she looks at him confused. "It's alright I'll get the nurse." Noah pages the nurse and she comes in

"You're awake that's fantastic. Do you need anything a glass of water?" The nurse says as Theresa nods yes then the nurse leaves.

"I'm so glad your back." Noah says as Theresa stares at him and looks as if she's trying to talk "What do you need?" Noah asks

"Ethan." Theresa says as Noah looks at her horrified

* * *

Back at the Bennett house Sam holds a crying Ivy as the coroners take Peggy's body away as Hank, and Luis observe the crime scene.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asks

"We were fighting and she left to go to the B&amp;B. I said some things I regretted so I went to tell her how sorry I was and she was at the door because she forgot her purse and I apologized and we had a nice chat and then right as I invited her in for a drink there was this loud bang from behind her and she was just gone. I didn't see who it was I looked and saw a dark figure but I was so scared I pulled her inside and shut and locked the door." Ivy says going into hysterics as Sam pulls her into his chest and he looks and sees a pool of blood on the floor.

"It's alright Ivy there was nothing you could do." Sam says

"Sam we found a shell casing we're going to take it to the lab and have it analyzed. Hopefully there's a match." Luis says

"Thank you Luis, Hank you alright?" Sam asks

"We're gonna get the bastard that did this." Hank says

"We are Hank I promise." Luis says

"He's right." Sam says as they leave. Sam and Ivy sit on the couch and she begins to sob uncontrollably. A figure is seen watching them from the living room window wearing black gloves.

* * *

Back at the hospital Noah stares at Theresa.

"Did you just ask for Ethan?" Noah asks

"Yes I need to apologize to him about what happened to Sarah." Theresa says

"Sarah?" Noah asks

"Yes, Gwen and Ethan's daughter. It's my fault she's dead. Noah? When did you get to Los Angeles?" Theresa says

"Theresa do you remember what happened last night?" Noah asks as Dr. Russell and the nurse walked in.

"I do Gwen attacked me she fell and lost Sarah and now wait why am I in the hospital? Dr. Russell why are you here in Los Angeles?" Theresa asks

"Theresa, honey you are in Harmony you came home from Los Angeles months ago." Dr. Russell says

"What is happening?" Noah asks

"Nurse can you examine her while I talk to Noah." Eve says as her and Noah leave the room.

"Noah, she appears to have amnesia." Eve says

"How did that happen?" Noah asks

"It was probably the shock of everything." Eve says

"How do we fix this?" Noah asks

"We need to calmly tell her what's going on. We don't want to scare her." Eve says

"Will she get her memory back?" Noah asks

"I'm sure she will it may be a memory here and there but I think it will return." Eve says

"Alright Dr. Russell." Noah says as they both get back into the room.

"Theresa, how are you feeling?" Eve asks

"I feel tired mostly but just sad." Theresa says

"Well what happened between you and Gwen happened a few months ago, you are in Harmony and you fainted last night and Noah brought you to the hospital." Eve says

"Noah did? Well thank you Noah but where's Ethan?" Theresa asks

"He is at his apartment with Little Ethan." Noah says

"Little Ethan, he agreed to watch him while I get better?" Theresa asks

"In a way." Noah says

"Theresa I need you to stay calm while I tell you something very important. You are pregnant with twins and you are in the hospital because you've been having some severe complications." Eve says

"I'm pregnant?" Theresa says

"Yes Theresa we are going to be parents." Noah says

"We? You and I are. That's impossible but Ethan?" Theresa says in hysterics

"Honey, you have to stay calm. You have amnesia, you and Ethan aren't together and you have found love with Noah here." Eve says

"Alright, I'm so confused. If I am pregnant I have to stay calm I don't want to harm the babies." Theresa says

"That's right, we can sort everything out later. Noah is going to take you home. Gwen is waiting there for you." Eve says

"Gwen? Now I've heard everything. She hates me." Theresa says

"You both made peace after she lost Sarah. You are best friends now." Noah says

"Really, that's all I ever wanted." Theresa says

"Well you are cleared to go home. Just take it easy you are on bed rest I will come over and examine you in a week." Eve says

"Thank you Dr. Russell." Theresa says as Eve and the nurse leave.

A short time later Theresa is dressed and sitting in a wheel chair as Noah starts to push her down the hallway.

"Theresa, I know you don't remember but you and I are in love. I will wait until you get your memory back. Just know that I love you and if you need me please let me know." Noah says

"Thank you Noah. I had a thing for you when we were kids." Theresa says as she blushes.

"Me too. Let's get home." Noah says as they leave.

* * *

Back at the Bennett house Ivy walks into the kitchen wearing clean clothes and it appears she has showered.

"How are you holding up Sam?" Ivy asks

"I can't believe my mom is gone." Sam says

"I'm just happy Ethan and Little Ethan weren't here." Ivy says

"I'm glad he got his own place." Sam says

"Who would want to kill your mother?" Ivy says

"Who knows but we will find out!" Sam says

"Where's your father?" Ivy asks

"I tried to call him a few times, he isn't returning my phone calls." Sam says as he tries again

Ben's cell phone rings as a gloved hand picks it up and stares at the phone Ben is sitting in a chair tied up and slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Sorry Sam, step daddy is a little busy right now!" The voice says as Ben's eyes open as he looks around and realizes he is in a warehouse probably on the wharf. He slowly realizes he's tied up and begins to become more frantic.

"What the hell is this!" Ben says trying to break free

"Consider it fulfilling a debt!" The voice says as Ben looks up and sees a silhouette but not a face.

"What debt?" Ben says as the person walks right up to Ben and into the light.

"You and that bitch wife of yours made me a promise and it has been broken. Now I've come to collect my payment." The voice says moving to the side and showing Ben a video of Peggy being shot and killed playing on a loop.

"You killed her! No, Katherine Crane you will PAY!" Ben says as the Katherine turns off the lights, leaves as Ben screams.

(There it is. I can hear all of the gasps! This story is going to come to a close in a few chapters so Theresa's amnesia and the murder mystery will be solved quickly. Stay tuned! Thank you everyone for all of your reviews they help a lot!)


	31. Case Closed

Noah, Gwen and Fox escort Theresa into her brand new room and into bed.

"How are you feeling Theresa?" Fox asks

"Run down and emotionally drained." Theresa says

"Well you're home now and we are going to make sure you stay calm." Gwen says with a smile

"Thank you Gwen. Noah told me that you and I are friends now." Theresa says

"Yes, you are one of my best friends." Gwen says

"I couldn't be happier to know that. We have fought so long and I just don't know how it spiraled out of control." Theresa says

"No need to discuss it any longer. You need to stay calm honey." Noah says

"Agreed." Theresa says

"Do you need anything?" Fox asks

"Just to rest I'm quite tired." Theresa says

"Well leave you alone then." Gwen says

"Theresa, I cleared it with Gwen and I am going to be staying here until you are back on your feet." Noah says

"That's really nice of you Noah. I just hope I get my memory back soon." Theresa says as she has a flash of the night her and Noah kissed for the first time outside the Crane mansion.

"So do we." Gwen says as they all leave. Theresa lays down and closes her eyes.

Gwen, Fox, and Noah all go into the living room

"She's gonna be fine." Fox says

"I know she will be." Gwen says

"Thank you again for letting me stay here until she's better." Noah says

"Her memory will be back soon and the babies will be fine." Gwen says

"How are you feeling?" Noah asks

"I am feeling great." Gwen says as Fox puts his arm around her. "How are you Noah?" Gwen asks

"I am still reeling but I am going to take it in stride." Noah says

"If you need to talk please let us know." Gwen says

"Of course I mean we are half-brothers." Fox says as they all stare uncomfortably then Noah breaks the silence with a laugh. "Thank God I thought I crossed the line." Fox says

* * *

Ben sits in the same chair bound and gagged in darkness. Welcoming the death that may soon come for him but he will not go out without a fight. Then the door opens and in walks Katherine Crane dressed to the nines.

"Ben, how are you today?" Katherine asks

"I'm being held prisoner by a crazy bitch, other than that I'm great." Ben says as Katherine lets out a loud maniacal laugh.

"Oh there's that wit again." Katherine says

"Why are you doing this?" Ben asks

"You know why we had a deal. You were supposed to keep that secret from the world instead you let that stupid woman tell Alistair the truth." Katherine says

"I promised you that I would raise that baby so you could have Alistair for yourself. You let him go he loved Maggie not you. As you can see they still loved each other even after all these years." Ben says

"That's beside the point. Too much liability, why do you think Alistair never divorced me. He loves me you know he does." Katherine says taking out a gun.

"He settled for you let's be honest. I know all about it, after Maggie there was Rachel. Remember her your sister?" Ben asks

"Just a roadblock if you ask me." Katherine says as Ben realizes the truth

"You killed her?" Ben asks

"She knew the truth and I couldn't let her get her hooks into him. So yes maybe I was the reason." Katherine says

"You are sick and need help." Ben says

"Just sick of this conversation. I killed your precious wife and now I'm gonna kill you and there isn't a dam thing you can do about it." Katherine says as she raises the gun to shoot as a loud crash rips through the warehouse as a team of police come rushing in as Sam, Luis, Hank and the rest of the Harmony Police Department come in with guns drawn. "How the hell did you find me?" Katherine asks as Sam turns and Alistair Crane walks forward.

"Katherine have you not learned I always know where you are." Alistair says

"Those dam camera's." Katherine says

"You are finished my dear." Alistair says

"It seems like you're finished I killed your Peggy." Katherine says

"You will pay accordingly I will personally see to it." Alistair says as two officers approach as she lifts her hand in the air as they take the gun and cuff her.

"Katherine Crane you are under arrest for the murder of Margaret Bennett, the kidnapping of Benjamin Bennett and the suspicion of murder to one Rachel Barrett. Your own sister." Luis says as he reads her, her rights,

"This isn't over Alistair. I'm going to get you do you understand me. I WILL KILL YOU!" Katherine screams as she is placed in the police car.

"Alistair I can't thank you enough for the tip." Sam says as Alistair smiles and walks over to Ben and helps untie him.

"Ben I am sorry about this." Alistair says

"Well, being the fact you just saved my life I will call it even. I can forgive but I will never forget." Ben says as he holds out his hand and they shake.

"I am sorry about Peggy." Alistair says

"So am I. I know how much she loved you." Ben says as Alistair leaves and walks over to the beach and stares out at the water remembering Peggy and there love that still goes on even in spirit.

* * *

Theresa lay in bed as Noah checks in on her he goes into the kitchen to get something to drink when his phone goes off. He sees a text message from his father letting him know that his grandmothers murderer was caught and it was Katherine Crane. His eyes widen as Gwen walks in.

"Noah are you alright?" Gwen asks

"Katherine Crane is the one who killed my grandmother." Noah says

"Oh my God. I thought she was dead." Gwen says

"Apparently not. I'm just glad she was caught." Noah says

"Well at least she won't be able to hurt anyone else. You can't kill Alistair Cranes love and get away with it." Gwen says

"Enough of that how are you feeling?" Noah asks

"I feel a little run down but all in all I feel great. I am so elated to be pregnant again because I never thought it could happen." Gwen says

"All you needed was to eliminate the stress." Noah says

"Yes and that stress had a name, Ethan Winthrop." Gwen says

"True, so do you think Theresa will get her memory back?" Noah asks

"She will, she is a fighter, trust me I know. She'll be back with us sooner than you may think." Gwen says

Theresa is dreaming of the night she found out Sarah died. She sees Ethan tell her to leave them alone and that she is a horrible person. She murmurs, "Ethan no." in her sleep. Then she is standing over Gwen as Gwen starts to yell at her that she kissed Ethan and that's why she went after her. Then the memories start to become clearer to her. She remembers her and Gwen making peace, she remembers Ethan blaming her. The kiss and her punching him in the face. Then the good memories of when her and Noah bumped into her in the club, there walk home, there talk, there first kiss. The date, the first time they made love. Then her finding out Ethan is Little Ethan's father, Noah getting angry, jumping in front of the bullet. Finding out she's pregnant. Then finding out that Sam is Alistair's son then everything goes black and her eyes fly open. "Noah!" She says

(Noah is ecstatic Theresa has her memory back. Gwen and Theresa are in for the shock of their lives. Stay tuned!)


	32. The Next Chapter

Theresa sits up in bed as the memories she just dreamed about sit in her mind and she smiles. "I remember." She says placing her hands on her belly. "Well hello there little ones your momma's here, she remembers and I'm so happy you're alright." Theresa says as her door opens as Noah walks in the door and sees her with her touching her belly.

"Did you sleep well?" Noah asks

"It was the best sleep I've had in a while." Theresa says

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better." Noah says sitting on the bed placing his hand on hers

"I remember." Theresa says gently touching his face and smiling

"You remembered something?" Noah asks happily

"I remember everything!" Theresa says kissing him on the lips

"That's so amazing. I am so happy." Noah says kissing her

"I have a feeling from now on everything will be perfect." Theresa says

"Not yet, but it soon will be." Noah says as he sits Theresa up "Can you sit over here?" Noah asks as she sits on the side of the bed as her feet touch the ground and sits next to her.

"What are you doing?" Theresa asks

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, and in the past few days and I realize that I didn't really know who I was, everything I thought I knew was wrong, I resented Ethan because after everything you and I had been through if one moment you had to go back to that place where he was still playing mind games with you and Gwen. There was a time finding out that Alistair Crane is really my grandfather would have been disastrous but he isn't all that bad. Then I realized that I know who I am I am Noah Bennett Crane and I love you Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald." Noah says

"I love you Noah no matter what, Crane, Bennett. I love you for you." Theresa says

"I'm glad to hear that. I have a question for you." Noah says getting down on one knee and taking a box out of his back pocket. "I've been holding onto this for about a week now and didn't know when the right time would be and you losing your memory and all. Now is the perfect time, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald would you do me the extraordinary honor of being my wife, will you marry me?" Noah says opening the box and revealing a ring.

"Noah, Oh my God yes, yes, yes I will marry you." Theresa says as Noah takes out the ring and places it on her finger.

"You hear that kids your momma said yes!" Noah says to her tummy and kisses it then kisses her. Theresa they lays back in the bed and looks at her ring as Noah rests his head on Theresa's baby bump. Theresa giggles out loud "What is it?" Noah asks

"I was just remembering a few years back at my school carnival there was this fortune teller and she told me that I would marry a Crane. Turns out she was right." Theresa says as the babies kick as Noah feels it. "They are happy." Theresa says

"They aren't the only ones." Noah says kissing her stomach again as Theresa smiles.

* * *

A little while later Gwen is in the kitchen as she gets a tray ready and starts to carry it up to Theresa's room she knocks. "Come in." Theresa's voice says as Gwen enters

"Gwen, when did you get home?" Theresa asks

"A little while ago, I saw you were resting so I decided to make you some dinner. Are you hungry?" Gwen asks

"We are famished. Isn't that right my little angels." Theresa says as Gwen smiles

"Have you had any memories?" Gwen asks

"Oh my goodness I forgot to tell you I remember everything my memory is completely back." Theresa says

"I am so glad to hear that." Gwen says

"How's your little one?" Theresa asks Gwen

"So far so good, I'm being checked weekly and everything looks good." Gwen says as Theresa takes a drink and Gwen notices the ring on her finger

"That's a beautiful ring." Gwen says

"Oh that's right Noah and I are engaged." Theresa says

"That's amazing I am so happy for you two." Gwen says

"Your next, I can feel it." Theresa says

"We'll see." Gwen says as her phone rings "I'm gonna get this you eat keep up your strength. " Gwen says picking up the phone. "Hello?" Gwen asks

"Hey Gwen it's Fox I need your help." Fox says in a panic

"What's wrong?" Gwen asks

"I need you to come down to the wharf I lost my keys and my second set is on the key hook." Fox says

"I'll be right there." Gwen says grabbing the keys as she walks out the front door she sees a stretch limo sitting in the front of the house and Fox in a suite standing by the back door of the limo.

"Gotcha." Fox says

"What are you doing?" Gwen asks

"I heard the good news that Theresa got her memory back so I thought we should celebrate." Fox says

"That sounds great but I don't think we should leave Theresa alone." Gwen says

"She's not alone." Noah says as he steps out of the limo. "You two go and have a great time." Noah says

"I'm not really dressed to go out." Gwen says

"Well our first stop is to Crane where the stylist will glamour you up. Not that you need it you are perfectly gorgeous." Fox says

"Fox, no need to lay it on too thick you already had me with night out." Gwen says as she kisses him and climbs into the limo.

An hour later Fox is guiding a blindfolded Gwen to a candlelit table. "Are you ready?" Fox asks

"Absolutely." Gwen says as he takes off the blindfold as Gwen sees the table on the beach overlooking the ocean. "This is perfect." As Fox wraps his arms around her

"Your perfect." Fox says as she smiles as he kisses her cheek and unwraps his arms from hers

"I'm starving." Gwen says as she turns and sees Fox down on one knee. "Oh my God." Gwen says

"Gwen Hotchkiss will you marry me?" Fox says with a ring box opened revealing a huge diamond ring.

"Yes Fox, I will marry you a thousand times yes!" Gwen says as he put the ring on her finger and they kiss. Then the wind picks up and there's a rumble of thunder coming from far into the ocean. "Looks like a storm is coming. I hate storms at night." Gwen says sitting down

"I don't think that the storm is what's going to keep you up tonight." Fox says raising his glass

"Here's to not sleeping tonight." Gwen says as she raises her glass of water and they toast as the thunder rumbles again.

(A huge storm is about to hit Harmony Theresa and Noah get unexpected visitors and have to ride out the storm with them. Stay tuned)


	33. Recipe for Disaster

Noah lays in bed with Theresa as they watch the news. A breaking news bulletin comes on the screen

"Good evening a strong coastal storm is projected to hit Harmony dead on just under an hour. The waves have picked up and as you can see the lightning over the water it looks like something out of a horror movie. You can expect high winds which can reach up to 80 miles per hour. Please stay indoors and don't venture out. Thank you." The weatherman says

Noah turns off the television as someone rings the doorbell. Noah sees that Theresa has fallen asleep he kisses her forehead and pulls the blanket on her turns off the light and rushes downstairs to answer the door. As he opens it he sees Ethan and Little Ethan there. "Ethan is everything alright?" Noah asks

"Noah, everything is fine it's just that with the storm coming Little Ethan was worried about his mom and wanted to see her." Ethan says

"She's resting right now but the minute she wakes up I'm sure she'd love to see you. Does that sound good sport?" Noah asks

"Sounds great, can I have some cookies daddy?" Little Ethan asks Ethan

"It depends, Noah are there any cookies in the house?" Ethan asks

"I think we have some Oreo's in the kitchen help yourself buddy." Noah says

"My favorite." Little Ethan says

"Your mom's too." Both Noah and Ethan says as they glare at each other

"There you go." Ethan says as there is a flash of lightning followed by a loud crash of thunder.

"Daddy!" Little Ethan yells as he runs into Ethan's arms

"It's alright daddy's right here." Ethan says hugging his son glaring at Noah

"Can you stay with me until mommy wakes up?" Little Ethan asks

"I really should go." Ethan says

"Of course your dad can stay until your mom wakes up." Noah says as he shuts the door as the wind begins to howl and it begins to rain heavily.

"Thanks Noah. I'm gonna go get those cookies." Little Ethan says as he runs into the kitchen

"Thank you Noah." Ethan says

"No problem." Noah says as there is another loud crash of thunder and the lights flicker and there is an awkward silence.

"This storm is gonna be bad." Ethan says

"I know they said to stay indoors." Noah says as there is a loud bang at the front door.

"Anyway, how's Theresa feeling?" Ethan asks

"She's getting stronger but still run down and sleeping a lot." Noah says as there is another bang at the door and they think they hear a female voice.

"I think there's someone at the door." Ethan says as Noah opens the door and the wind blows through the living room and a figure comes in wearing a pink raincoat. When the hood is dropped they see Rebecca.

"Rebecca, are you alright?" Noah asks

"Well, I was just visiting my friend Roberto for some much needed stress relief when his wife came home and he shoves me out the back door almost naked and if that wasn't the worst my car wouldn't start so I decided to walk here when all hell broke loose. Thank God I had this raincoat in my trunk." Rebecca says

"Well I'm glad you aren't hurt but Gwen isn't here she went out with Fox for a night out." Noah says

"Good she needed a night out." Rebecca says

"With this storm they say you shouldn't go anywhere so I think you should hold up here until it's over. That goes for you and Little Ethan too." Noah says

"That sound good to me just show me where the bar is I need to settle my nerves" Rebecca asks

"The liquor cabinet is right over here." Noah says

"Ah now I like the sound of that." Rebecca says as she goes over and pours herself a drink. "The best part is that since Gwen and Theresa are pregnant more alcohol for me!" Rebecca says as Little Ethan runs into the room and over to Ethan

"What's wrong?" Ethan asks

"The lightning scared me." Little Ethan says as he hugs Ethan

"It's gonna be alright. Noah says we can stay here until the storms over." Ethan says as there is a voice that comes through the house.

"Noah? Are you here?" Theresa's voice is heard.

"Little Ethan why don't you go up and surprise your mom I'm sure she'd love to see you." Noah says

"Alright." Little Ethan says as he leaves.

"So Ethan it's really great the you and your son are so close with all things considered." Rebecca says taking a drink

"He's a great kid. Wait what do you mean all things considered?" Ethan asks

"Well Theresa the love struck girl pining away for you for years has moved on, Gwen who would do anything to be with you also has moved on and you are all alone." Rebecca says

"Rebecca there's no need to be so cruel." Noah says

"No offence but I don't need help dealing with her." Ethan says as Noah puts his hands up and walks away and pours himself some wine. "Listen Rebecca I understand how angry you are-" Ethan says being cut off

"Angry, no you have it all wrong. I couldn't be happier with the way things turned out. For once you got exactly what you deserve for always playing my Gwennie and Theresa against each other." Rebecca says

"You know what you aren't even worth it. I have my son now and that's all that matters not this lecture from my ex mother in law who is nothing but a drunk whore." Ethan says blowing passed her and running upstairs.

"I can't believe I ever pushed Gwen to be with him!" Rebecca says

"I'm staying out of this." Noah says as there is a crash of thunder as he jumps and drops the wine all over his shirt. "Oh great I'm a mess." Noah says taking his shirt off

"Oh my that's a large spill and I do mean large." Rebecca says fanning herself looking at his body

Noah turns and sees Rebecca checking him out. "Really Rebecca." Noah exclaims as he runs out

"Party pooper!" Rebecca says sitting on the couch and takes a drink

* * *

Up in Theresa's room Little Ethan knocks on the door. "Come in." Theresa says as she sees Little Ethan standing there. "Sweetheart! I'm so happy to see you." Theresa says as Little Ethan runs over and hugs her.

"Daddy brought me over, I missed you and with the storm coming I wanted to be with you." Little Ethan says

"Well you made my night." Theresa says as there is a loud crash of thunder and Little Ethan clutches his mother. "It's alright I'm here. When I finally get out of this bed I promise I will be there for you." Theresa exclaims

"You and Noah? I really like him." Little Ethan says as Ethan approaches the door and looks dejected

"Do you like Noah?" Theresa asks

"I do, he's so much fun. He also invited me and daddy to stay here while the storm is going on." Little Ethan says

"Well that was nice of him." Theresa says

"Can I stay here with you tonight?" Little Ethan says

"I'll tell you what I happen to have a sleeping bag in my closet. What do you say you go camping right here?" Theresa says motioning to the floor

"That sounds great. I'm gonna go get ready for bed." Little Ethan says as he runs passed Ethan and Ethan walks into the room.

"Ethan how long were you there?" Theresa asks

"I heard enough." Ethan says

"He really loves you." Theresa says

"Well I really love him." Ethan says

"Are you upset with what he said about Noah?" Theresa asks

"I'm not crazy about it but I'll be fine." Ethan says as Theresa picks up a glass and takes a drink revealing her engagement ring.

"I take it from that ring you two are engaged." Ethan says angrily

"Yes we are he just proposed this afternoon." Theresa says

"Perfect." Ethan says as he gets up and turns away from her and punches her dresser causing things to fall off

"Alright Ethan I am not going to do this I am already on bed rest because my pregnancy is very delicate I am not going to fight with you so just leave." Theresa says as Noah comes up to the door

"Theresa we can still make it work you know." Ethan says as there's a flash of lightning

"No we can't that ship has sailed. Why would you want me for that matter I killed Sarah remember." Theresa says

"I was angry I didn't mean it." Ethan says

"Yes you did it's alright Ethan. Just please go I'm starting to feel dizzy." Theresa says in tears as thunder rumbles the house

"No, we need to talk about this I know you love me." Ethan says

"Stop Ethan please I love Noah I am going to marry him." Theresa says starting to cry as Noah breaks in

"Ethan you are a guest in her home and you can stay here until the storm is over but I think it's best if you stay away from her room. Understood!" Noah says as Theresa begins to sob

"Is that what you want Theresa?" Ethan asks as there is no answer they turn and see Theresa's eyes are closed as Noah goes over to her.

"Theresa are you alright? Theresa, Theresa?" Noah says as there is no response "I think she passed out." Noah says as she cradles her in his arm

"I didn't mean to." Ethan says

"Save it Ethan just get the hell out of here." Noah says trying to wake her up as Ethan leaves

Theresa's eyes open slowly. "Noah?"

"Yes baby it's me are you alright?" Noah asks

"I'm fine is he gone?" Theresa asks

"Yes he is." Noah says

"Good I don't feel well and I can't deal with this." Theresa says

"You won't have to I told him to stay away from you. Do you want me to call Dr. Russell?" Noah asks

"No I'm fine." Theresa says as he kisses her

"I love you." Noah says

"I love you too. Can you hold me?" Theresa asks

"Always." Noah says lying in bed with her as Little Ethan runs back in

"Mommy, Noah!" Little Ethan says a the both reach out there arms and he runs in and hugs them both.

"Rebecca says she will play Chutes and Ladders with me but it's my bedtime is it alright if I stay up longer?" Little Ethan asks

"Rebecca?" Theresa asks

"Yes she showed up and I told her she can ride out the storm here." Noah says

"Well isn't this just a ball of crazy." Theresa says as they all laugh. "Of course you can stay up and play with Rebecca but one game understood." Theresa says as Little Ethan leaves cheering

"Oh my God, Gwen and Fox!" Noah exclaims

"What about them?" Theresa asks

"Fox took Gwen out for dinner on the beach and this storm I hope they are alright." Noah says

"Me too. I hate this I keep sleeping I need to be my old self again." Theresa says

"I'll find them you just close your eyes rest is good for you and the babies. I'm not going anywhere." Noah says as Theresa closes her eyes again. _"As long as Ethan is here." Noah thinks too himself_

(Gwen and Fox are stuck in the middle of the storm will they both make it through? Stay tuned.)


	34. Storm of the Century

Gwen and Fox run from there beautiful surprise dinner just in time as there table is blown over. Lightning fills the sky immediately followed by growling thunder as there is a torrential downpour. Fox holds Gwen tight as he looks for some type of shelter he sees a warehouse as runs with her and they get inside and he shuts the door.

"Are you alright?" Fox says as a loud wind is heard whistling through the warehouse.

"I'm alright but this storm came out of nowhere. Are you alright?" Gwen says

"I'm alright." Fox says there is a loud crash as they back away from the door and deeper into the warehouse.

"We should stay away from the doors and windows." Gwen says

"I agree those winds are really strong." Fox says as there is a bright flash of lightning and the whole warehouse shakes as the thunder roars through the building. Gwen holds Fox tight. "It's alright I'm here." Fox says

"You are my hero." Gwen says

"And I will be for you and our baby." Fox says as a low rumble is heard

"What is that?" Gwen asks

"Stay here let me check." Fox says walking cautiously to the window he glances out and lightning fills the sky revealing a tidal wave headed right for them. He runs to Gwen. "We have to get higher there's a wave coming." He grabs her and they run for a staircase in the warehouse and begin to climb as the wave hits and the rushing water breaks the windows and starts pouring in. Luckily the building stands strong but now the water recedes a little leaving a good 6 feet of water below.

"Is it over?" Gwen asks

"I think so we should stay up here until we're sure though. There could be more waves coming." Fox says. "Look over there." Fox says as he points to a room

"It's an office." Gwen says as they walk across the catwalk to the office they get inside and notice a couch, desk and a chair. "Lucky for us." Gwen says

"That is true so let's just hold up here. I'll check my cell phone to see what the report say." Fox says taking out his phone and pulls up the news report. "Thank God for smartphones." Fox says

"We are urging the residents of Harmony to stay indoors there are winds in excess of 95 miles per hour and reports of large waves are coming to shore. More on this tropical storm system in a few minutes." The weatherman says on Fox's phone

"Well we'll just hold up here until it dies down." Fox says as he sits next to Gwen on the couch.

"I just texted Theresa to let her know we were safe." Gwen says putting her phone down.

"You should rest." Fox says putting his arm around her.

"That sounds like a great idea this has been a long day." Gwen says looking at her new engagement ring.

"Do you like it?" Fox asks

"I love it, Fox, my future husband." Gwen says as they kiss as thunder rumbles through the warehouse as she jumps.

"It's ok I'm here." Fox says pulling her in tight

"I know you are." Gwen says as she places her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes.

(Sorry I've been away for so long but I'm back and will be finishing up the story very soon)


	35. Old Habits

Noah and Theresa lay asleep in bed while Little Ethan is asleep on the floor. The bedroom is open a little bit. Ethan sits on the ground drinking from a bottle of Scotch while he stares at his son then at Theresa. He takes a big drink and looks almost maniacal as he looks at the bottle.

"You're the only one on my side." Ethan says to the bottle and laughs he goes to get up and falls back down." Maybe not." He gains his footing and gets up he walks into Theresa's bedroom and goes over to the window and looks out. The storm is dying down and he turns and looks at the bed . "Our son needs us together Theresa, no step-father, or step-mother. Just the two of us just like you always said, now that I finally see it, I need you to see it too." He walks to her side of the bed and picks her up and starts to walk out of the bedroom he turns to a sleeping Little Ethan and says, "We'll be back for you buddy as soon as I can make her see that we are meant to be." Ethan says as he walks out and goes down the stairs. He lays her down on the couch as he takes a drink and grabs his keys.

"What do you think you are doing?" Rebecca's voice booms from the top of the stairs.

"Rebecca go away." Ethan says slurring his words and picks Theresa up and starts to walk to the front door Theresa begins to stir but doesn't wake up.

"I will not go away you put her down right now." Rebecca says rushing to him and she blocks the door.

"Rebecca get out of my way." Ethan says through gritted teeth, Rebecca pulls out her phone and presses the button to call Gwen.

"I am calling Gwen, put her down this instant!" Rebecca says

"No Rebecca get out of my way!" Ethan says

"I finally see it now after all these years I have tormented Theresa but it was you Ethan and not Theresa's infatuation. NOAH! NOAH " Rebecca yells then she hears Gwen's voicemail pickup.

"Alright Rebecca." Ethan says as he turns

Rebecca hears the beep of the voicemail. "Ethan where do you think you are taking Theresa? NOAH WAKE UP!"

"Somewhere where I can make her realize that she needs to be with me and Little Ethan and not Noah. I know she loves me and I am going to make her remember and you can't stop me." Ethan says whipping around and hitting Rebecca in the face with Theresa's foot knocking her out. Rebecca hits the floor and the phone falls out of her hand and is still recording unbeknownst to Ethan. "Theresa will realize we are her family, and no one will stop me. Goodbye for now Harmony." Ethan says as he leaves and the phone disconnects.

* * *

Back in the warehouse Gwen lay sleeping on Fox as her phone beeps new voicemail. Fox still awake picks it up. "The storm must still be screwing with the signal the phone didn't even ring." He begins to listen to the message as he hears Ethan saying he's taking Theresa, his eyes widen. "Gwen, GWEN wake up."

Gwen wakes up. "What's the matter Fox?" She asks groggily

"Listen to this." Fox says putting it on speaker

_"Alright Rebecca." Ethan says as he turns_

_"Ethan where do you think you are taking Theresa? NOAH WAKE UP!"_

_"Somewhere where I can make her realize that she needs to be with me and Little Ethan and not Noah. I know she loves me and I am going to make her remember and you can't stop me." Then there is a loud thud and the sound of the phone falling. "Theresa will realize we are her family, and no one will stop me. Goodbye for now Harmony." The phone disconnects._

"That son of a bitch! I'll kill him." Gwen says as they get up and leave the office. "We have to get home and-Oh my God Noah, he may not even know." Gwen says realizing

"The water has seemed to recede a bit we can make it." Fox says as they get down and get into the water and start to make their way home.

(Ethan's back to his old tricks, what does he have in store for Theresa? Stay tuned)


	36. You Will Love Me

Theresa lay in a mysterious bed she wakes up and doesn't recognize her surroundings, she turns and sees that she is in a strange room. She gets up and walks over to the bedroom door and turns the knob, it is locked. "What is going on?" She notices that she is in a log cabin of some kind. She walks over to the window and sees it's way too small for her to fit through especially with her now large baby bump. After getting a little panicked she runs over to the phone and picks it up. No dial tone. She is sits down and puts her head in her hands and can't believe that she is in an unfamiliar place. She hears a clicking sound at the lock of the door she looks around frantically for a weapon to defend herself and can't find a thing so she jumps into the bed. The door opens and Ethan walks in with a bottle of whiskey in his hand as he swigs the bottle.

"Oh you're awake, beautiful." Ethan says pushing at her in his drunken stupor she pretends she wakes up.

"Ethan what are you doing where the hell am I?" Theresa says

"I took you away so we can find our love again. Don't you see Theresa its fate." Ethan says laughing then chugs the bottle. "Fate your word right darling."

"Ethan you aren't thinking clearly, you're drunk let's just go home." Theresa says petrified that this can go either way.

"I can't go home until you agree to be with me, marry me, we can raise all of the kids together, we can have that perfect life you always dreamed of." Ethan says desperately.

"But I love Noah." Theresa says

"Noah, perfect saintly Noah what a joke. So he shows up in Harmony and preys on you. He knocks you up then feels obligated to marry you and you buy it." Ethan says throwing the empty bottle at the wall causing it to shatter.

"You know all about that don't you Ethan. After all that's why you married Gwen and broke both of our hearts. Don't you dare say one mean thing about Noah, after all he is your brother and is a great man!" Theresa says

"You don't get it Theresa I am willing to right every wrong I've done to you." Ethan says holding her hand.

"Ethan, it's over. What we had is over, we need to move on. We share a son and I wouldn't change that for the world but you and I had our time and it's over. Now I want to go home." Theresa says Ethan stands up and storms out of the room slamming and locking the door behind him.

"You don't understand Theresa you will love me again, in time you will. You aren't going anywhere until you realize that." Ethan says to Theresa through the door. Theresa breaks down crying and she gets a pain in her stomach she relaxes and the pain subsides about an hour later she sits up.

"I have to get out of here." Theresa says as she goes to the window and starts to wander around the room. She opens the closet and sees it has a few boxes and in the corner hidden she sees a small black box. She picks it up and sees it's a laptop she opens it and presses the on button but nothing happens. "It's dead, dam, maybe there's a charger." She puts it down and starts searching more she moves a box and sees a cord and picks it up she looks on the laptop and plugs the cord into the charging port, it's a perfect fit so she goes over to the bed and finds an outlet and plugs it in. She sees the charging light come on. But the laptop won't turn on yet. "It's needs some time to charge." The wheels in her head start to spin, she needs to get Ethan out of here so she can somehow get someone to her. But where is she, she knows she can manipulate Ethan being drunk. "Here we go." She shoves the laptop under the bed just in case. "Ethan?" She yells, "Ethan, can you come in here?" Her voice waivers and she hears the lock again and the door opens.

"Theresa are you alright." Ethan says a little more sober.

"Ethan, I was thinking we can talk for a little bit." Theresa says

"You want to talk, what about?" Ethan asks

"Now that you are more sober. Why did you kidnap me?" Theresa asks

"I had no choice Theresa I can't help the way I feel I handled things badly I admit it. But I know we have a great love and I know we can find it again." Ethan says

"I don't understand last year you told me I had to accept your decision to be with Gwen and I wouldn't budge I kept trying to make you see that I was the only one for you. Now the shoe is on the other foot and what do you do you take me away from everyone and take me to only God knows where. My pregnancy is so fragile already this can't help." Theresa says

"It was the only way." Ethan says

"Where are we, I am so scared." Theresa says

"Don't be scared, we aren't far from Harmony." Ethan says putting his hand on her leg.

"I miss Little Ethan and my family, I just want to go home." Theresa says

"I know you do but we need more time." Ethan says

"How much time?" Theresa asks

"Until you realize that we can make this work." Ethan says as there is a beep from under the bed, Theresa realizes it's charged enough and will turn on, she sees Ethan hears it but she puts her hands on his face.

"Ethan please." Theresa says pleading

"We are in a secluded cabin in the Pinewoods, only 10 miles away from Harmony. I bought it after my marriage ended. So you don't need to worry just relax. Can I get you anything?" Ethan asks

"I would really love some fresh strawberries and milk I think I'm having a craving." Theresa says

"No problem I'm gonna run to the store, it'll take me about an hour so the three of you just rest and I'll be right back." Ethan says

"Thank you Ethan." Theresa says as he leaves and locks the door. She runs and looks out the window and sees him get in his car and drive off. She pulls the laptop from under the bed and powers it on. It turns on and the little Wi-Fi box came up she opened it and saw one network pop up. It said EWINTHROP and she double clicks on it and it asks for a password. "Dam, what's the password." She thinks for a second then types T-H-E-R-E-S-A and she is automatically logged in. "Oh Ethan you are so predictable." She opens up her email and sends an email to Gwen and she types,

_Gwen, I don't have much time but I'm sure you know Ethan has taken me hostage, after asking him a few questions he told me we are in a secluded cabin in the Pinewoods, only 10 miles away from Harmony that's all he gave me. He says he bought it after your marriage ended. Please help me, call Chief Bennett, Luis and whoever you can to get me out of here. I've been having cramps and I'm getting scared._

_I'd type more but he'll be back any second._

_Theresa._

She selects high priority and doesn't hesitate to hit send and gets a box that the email has been sent. She hears a car pull up, She holds down the power button down and hurries to the closet and puts the laptop back in the closet. She hears the front door open.

"Theresa I'm back, I got you a few things." Ethan says as Theresa closes the closet and hurries into bed as Ethan opens the bedroom door. She closes her eyes and pretends to be asleep. "Theresa?" He sees her asleep and sits down on the bed. "You rest honey, everything will be alright." Ethan says caressing her hair, he puts his hand on her growing stomach and feels a light kick. "Don't worry you two this is your daddy, and I will never let anything bad happen to you." Ethan says as the rage builds in Theresa's mind, she wants to punch him in the face for pretending to be there father. She keeps her eyes closed and prays Gwen will get to her soon as a sharp pain hits her and she tries to struggle through so Ethan doesn't know she's really awake.

(Gwen gets Theresa's email and springs into action. Will she find Theresa in time, she has gone into early labor and will the babies be alright? Stay tuned)


	37. Into the Woods

Gwen is frantic while Luis is typing on his laptop in Gwen and Theresa's living room while her mother lay on the couch holding an ice pack on her head. "Mother did he say anything else?"

"No he was drunk and going on about that he will make her love him again then the bastard hit me! I guess chivalry really is dead." Rebecca says

"Later mother, Luis please help." Gwen says

"We'll find her and then I'm gonna kill Ethan." Luis says

"Get in line." Rebecca says

Noah runs downstairs with his coat on. His eyes are puffy from crying. "Where are you going?" Luis asks

"I have to at least go look for her. I can't sit here and wait." Noah says

"Noah listen-" Gwen starts to says as she is cut off

"I agree with Noah, I know Ethan we can go see if he's at any of the Crane hideouts." Fox says entering the room as Gwen's phone beeps and she looks and sees that she has a high importance email she opens it.

"Alright I can't stop you but keep in contact with me if you find them and don't do anything until we speak you got that?" Luis says

"WAIT! I just got an e-mail from Theresa." Gwen says and the boys jump up and she reads it to them

_Gwen, I don't have much time but I'm sure you know Ethan has taken me hostage, after asking him a few questions he told me we are in a secluded cabin in the Pinewoods, only 10 miles away from Harmony that's all he gave me. He says he bought it after your marriage ended. Please help me, call Chief Bennett, Luis and whoever you can to get me out of here. I've been having cramps and I'm getting scared. Theresa._

"Pinewoods, I know where that is." Fox says

"That's about 50 acres of woods and secluded he would know we are coming." Luis says

"We have to get to her, your sister, my babies, Luis they are in danger." Noah says

"I understand Noah, but we need to be smart about this. I can't believe I'm gonna say this but let's call Alistair he will help us." Luis says

"That's a great idea I'll call him now." Fox says dialing his grandfather it rings and no one picks up. "Grandfather it's Fox, Ethan has abducted Theresa and we need your help." Fox says hanging up

"I heard what he has done Fox." Alistair says walking into the house.

"Alistair we need to find them the babies are in trouble." Gwen says

"I know dear and I've already found them Ethan's credit card was used at Pinewoods Market. There are only 2 houses within a 5 mile radius, here are the coordinates." Alistair says

"Let's go now." Noah says

"Hold it a second Noah, like I said we need to be smart about this we can't all go in. It may end badly." Luis says

"I will protect my family no matter what." Noah says

"Noah listen to Luis if Ethan feels for second he has nothing to lose he may hurt Theresa or the children." Alistair says

"I just want them back." Noah says

"One of us should go and the rest of us should be close by and be ready to move in and get Theresa out." Luis says

"I'll go." Fox says

"No offence but I don't think you will help at all, Ethan and you fight constantly." Noah says

"You're right." Fox says

"Send Gwen." Rebecca chimes in from the couch.

"Gwen?" Luis asks

"Well if anyone can set Ethan straight it's her." Rebecca says

"That's a good idea." Luis says

"I'm all for it." Gwen says

"You have to read Ethan's mood though try to be kind to him then get to Theresa and then get her out." Luis says

"I can do this." Gwen says

"Alright let's go NOW." Noah says

"I'm just gonna grab a wire so we can hear everything. Into the woods we go" Luis says as the grab there stuff and leave

* * *

Ethan lay in bed with Theresa, she is resting and he is just staring at her. She managed to fall asleep but she wakes up and feels an arm on her. "Noah, I had the worst dream." Theresa says as she opens her eyes and the reality come crashing down. "Ethan, sorry I-"

"It's alright I can watch you sleep forever." Ethan says as Theresa winces in pain "What is it?" Ethan asks

"I told you before my pregnancy is very fragile and I'm having bad pains. I'm only 28 weeks along and these feel like labor pains." Theresa says

"When did they start?" Ethan asks

"Before you went to the store." Theresa says

"I can call Dr. Russell and ask her what to do if you'd like." Ethan says

"Or you could just take me home." Theresa says clutching her stomach in pain

"I'll call Dr. Russell." Ethan says leaving the room as Theresa screams "What is it?" Ethan asks running back in.

"Oh my God, my water just broke. Ethan I am in labor!" Theresa screams

* * *

Gwen is standing at the driveway of the cabin just looking at it scared of what's about to happen. "Gwen can you hear me?" Luis's voice comes from inside her ear

"Perfectly. Just be ready to come in when I say." Gwen says as she walks up to the door and rings the doorbell.

"It'll only take 30 seconds." Luis says

"I'll hold you to that." Gwen says waiting at the door

"Gwen it's Fox you can do this. I love you." Fox says

"I love you too Fox." Gwen says as they all hear a scream come from the house. "Oh my God that's Theresa." Gwen turns the handle and nothing happens. She knocks loudly on the door. "ETHAN, open up!" Gwen says as she hears footsteps come to the door and the door opens and Ethan is wide eyed looking at Gwen. He is all sweaty and on his white shirt is smudges of what looks like blood and water.

"Gwen, how did you find me?" Ethan asks

"Ethan where is Theresa what the hell is going on?" Gwen asks

"She's back here Gwen, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I tried." Ethan says as Gwen runs into the back room.

Luis, Noah and Fox all hear and Luis has to hold Noah back. "Wait for the signal, Gwen will let us know." Luis says

"Oh my God!" Gwen says as the boys hear.

(What did Gwen find? Are Theresa and babies alright? Will Ethan let them leave? Stay tuned)

-Please review-


	38. Running out of Time

"Oh my God!" Gwen says as the boys hear. Gwen walks into the room and sees Theresa lying there her eyes closed all sweaty and blood on the bed. "What the hell happened?" Gwen yells as she runs to her and cradles her in her arms.

"She said her water broke I called Dr. Russell and she didn't pick up so I called the closest hospital and told them and they said to get her there before I could get the car around she screamed I came in here and she was passed out. I tried to wake her she opened her eyes saw me and screamed and passed out again then I heard you."

"Ethan we have to go now. She needs a doctor." Gwen says

"No she isn't going anywhere we can handle this." Ethan says

"You are insane it is too early for her to deliver these babies and if her water broke-" Gwen says then Ethan snaps

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ethan screams as he pulls a gun on Gwen and points it at her head. "She is not going anywhere do you hear me. If she loses these babies then so be it we will make more." Ethan says

"Gwen we're coming in." Luis whispers

"Ethan put the gun down." Gwen says trying to alert the guys that he has a gun

Meanwhile the guys made their way to the front door. "Listen Ethan has a gun we have to be careful." Luis says.

"Luis you have to cuff him quick because if he comes at me I'm gonna kill him." Noah says as they make their way in.

Back in the bedroom. "Ethan you don't mean that." Gwen says terrified

"I sure do she is mine Gwen and always will be and I'm not giving her to Noah do you hear me." Ethan says waving the gun around.

Gwen sees shadows in the hallway as Theresa stirs and opens her eyes. "Gwen, when did you get here?" Theresa says as she remembers being in labor and sees Ethan with a gun. "Ethan oh my god OW." Theresa scream again as she gets a contraction.

Ethan's phone rings he looks at it. "It's Dr. Russell. Here you take this, it's probably too late anyway." Ethan says throwing the phone to Gwen.

Gwen picks up the phone quick. "Eve hi it's Gwen, I'm with Theresa and she went into labor." Ethan says

"Gwen she can't be in labor it's too early." Eve says

"Well she is her water broke." Gwen says as she sees Luis behind Ethan she nods too him and Luis moves in and puts his revolver up against Ethan's temple and rips the gun out of his hand as Noah runs over to Gwen and she hands him the phone and gets to Theresa.

"Ethan you son of a bitch if anything happens to my sister or these babies you are gonna get it." Luis says

"I just wanted to make her love me again. I never wanted this to happen." Ethan says being put in cuffs and he and Fox take him out to the car as Noah, and Gwen sit with Theresa.

"What do I do Dr. Russell?" Noah asks

"Put Theresa on the phone." Eve says as she is put on speaker "Theresa are you there?" Eve asks

"I am Dr. Russell but I am in so much pain." Theresa says wincing and crying

"Honey you are alright just breathe." Eve says "Do you know how far apart your contractions are?" Eve asks

"Maybe 20 minutes but they are getting stronger. Am I gonna lose these babies?" Theresa asks sobbing

"I will make sure that doesn't happen just stay as calm as possible and Noah I need to talk to you privately." Eve says as Noah takes the phone off speaker and holds Theresa's hand.

"I'm here Eve." Noah says

"This is not good Noah, I need you as calmly as possible get her to the hospital now. We need to deliver these babies I just hope their lungs are developed enough or else they will not make it." Eve says hanging up

"Sweetheart." Noah says as he takes her hand and kisses her on the forehead as Gwen holds her other hand. "Dr. Russell says that the contractions are far enough apart and we need to get you to the hospital though. Can you move?" Noah asks

"Ethan tried to-" Theresa says sobbing

"You can tell me about this later honey we have to go now." Noah says

"Theresa listen to him you will all be alright." Gwen says as Theresa snaps back to reality and gets up slowly.

"Alright let's go." Theresa says as they all guide her slowly to the car. Before she gets in she doubles over in pain..

"We have to go." Gwen says as she gets in the car and they drive quickly to the hospital.

(Again sorry I've been away so long but work gets nuts sometimes. I will try my best to finish this story soon.)


	39. Deliver us a Miracle

Noah, Fox, Gwen and Theresa pull into Harmony hospital and rush Theresa inside, as they get into the ER Eve meets them there and they rush Theresa into a room, all of them rush to get inside.

"Hold on your guys. You can't go in there let Dr. Russell work." Melanie says stopping them

"I need to be with her, those are my babies, they all need me." Noah says

"Not right now, I will make sure we keep you updated and the minute you can see her we will let you know." Melanie says as she goes in the room.

"Noah, we have to have faith." Gwen says

"I just can't believe this is happening." Noah says "Ethan is scum."

"Can't argue with that but right now it's about Theresa and the babies." Gwen says

"I am so sick and tired of this hospital." Noah says

"I second that." Fox says as the doors open and Melanie comes out.

"What's happening?" Noah says

"She's all prepped and ready for delivery." Melanie says

"Delivery? It's too early." Noah says

"There's no way around it, her body was too stressed and the babies are coming. Now! Noah put these on and come in." Melanie says handing Noah scrubs he quickly puts them on over his clothes and they rush in.

Gwen and Fox look through the glass and then he embraces her as she puts her head on his chest. "They all have to make it Fox." Gwen says

"You know her, they all will." Fox says

"Let's go call Pilar, and Sam and let them know." Gwen says as they go to the waiting room.

Inside the delivery room Noah reaches Theresa who is laying on the bed with her legs up ready to deliver, she is sobbing uncontrollably as Eve and Melanie coach her.

"Theresa, honey now you are 10 centimeters dilated and on the next contraction I need you to get ready push." Eve says

"Dr. Russell, if I give birth are they going to die?" Theresa asks

"Sweetie, we have the best NICU department in the country and after they are born they are going to get the best care, we will make sure they make it." Eve says as Melanie gives an uneasy smile

"Theresa, everything will be fine, and in a little while we will be parents think about that." Noah says

"Alright, oh OW, here comes a contraction." Theresa says bracing herself

"Ok Theresa push, let the contraction do the work." Eve says as Theresa starts to push. "Alright I see a head, keep pushing ok, stop pushing. Theresa you are doing great alright, I know this is frightening but you need to be strong for me." Eve says

"I'm trying Dr. Russell but I'm so scared." Theresa says as Noah kisses her forehead

"I know you are, but these babies are ready to be born, just a little earlier." Eve says

"Here comes another contraction." Theresa says

"Ok push." Eve says as Theresa pushes "Ok great job Theresa the first baby is almost out, one big push." Theresa pushes "Ok stop pushing the first baby is out. It's a girl." Eve says

"We have a daughter." Noah says "Why is she so quiet?" Noah says

"Her lungs are still under developed that's all but I have a pulse, Melanie here." Eve passes the small infant to her as two other doctors put her into an incubator and rush her out of the delivery room.

"Where are they going? I didn't get to see her." Theresa says

"They are taking her to get her breathing and strong. She's in good hands, but you have more work here, one more baby needs to be born." Eve says

"Ok I'm ready to push." Theresa says

"I love you so much." Noah says

"I love you too." Theresa says as she winces from the contraction.

"Push, Theresa." Eve says as she pushes. "Ok here comes the other baby I got it. Ok honey, it's another girl." Eve says as she takes there second daughter and checks for a pulse. "I don't have a heartbeat." Eve says trying to pump the baby's heart manually "Come on little one you've come so far, it can't end here." Eve says as she stops and checks again as Noah and Theresa begin to cry. "Wait I think I got one." Eve says as she smiles, "I got it I have a heartbeat." She picks up the other baby and gives her to Melanie as Theresa sits up and sees her for the first time.

"I love you little one." Theresa says as the baby gives the faintest small cry for a split second.

"Did you hear that?" Noah says "She's amazing, our little miracle." Noah says as he kisses Theresa as they put the other baby in an incubator and two doctors wheel her away.

"What now Dr. Russell?" Theresa asks

"The worst possible thing is we wait, they will have to have machines breathe for them until their lungs are fully developed. You will be able to see them but it may be a few hours. I know how painful this is but once they are ready you and Noah can go in and see them." Eve says rushing out.

Theresa and Noah look at each other and he holds her as she cries.

(The babies are born, but way too early. Will they make it? Stay tuned)

**************Please review****************


	40. Not Again

Theresa, Noah, Gwen, Fox, Pilar, Luis, Sheridan and Sam are all outside of the NICU as the doctors inside work frantically to get the babies on the machines and comfortable.

"Theresa, I am so sorry for what happened, there are no words I can say-" Sam says bending over to hug Theresa in her wheelchair..

"Thank you Sam, my precious angels are alive and they will be alright." Theresa says

"You are truly blessed mija and I have faith my granddaughters will be just fine." Pilar says

"Thank you mama." Theresa says as Gwen nearly faints

"Gwen sweetie are you alright?" Fox asks

"Yes, I'm fine just very lightheaded." Gwen says

"Are you hungry? We can go grab a bite." Fox says

"I'm not very hungry, I just feel very strange." Gwen says

"Maybe while you're here you should get checked out." Sheridan says

"That actually sounds like a great idea." Gwen says

"I'll go with you guys." Sheridan says

"That would be great." Gwen says as she rushes over to Theresa. "Theresa, you are the strongest woman I know and those babies in there are going to come through this and I can't wait to see them grow up." Gwen says crying

"Thank you Gwen, I hope you feel better soon." Theresa says as Gwen, Fox, and Sheridan rush off

"Honey I was giving some thoughts to their names." Noah says

"What did you come up with?" Theresa asks

"Faith Maria after our two aunts, for one and-" Noah says

"I love it and how about Jane Riley for the second one." Theresa says

"I love it." Noah says as they kiss and continue to watch as the doctors work.

* * *

Gwen is in a hospital gown as Dr. Andrews the Harmony prenatal doctor examines her.

"How far along are you Mr. Hotchkiss?" Dr. Andrews asks

"About 15 weeks." Gwen says

"I see here in your file you delivered a stillborn baby about 10 months ago. I am so sorry about that." Dr. Andrews says

"Thank you Doctor I was told that I couldn't have any more children and here we are." Gwen says

"Well how about we take a look at how your baby is progressing shall we." Dr. Andrews says as he gets the ultrasound ready. "Alright let see how the little one is doing." Dr. Andrews says as he places the device on her abdomen and starts moving it around to get a good look at everything. "There's the embryo, there's the umbilical cord. Oh my." Dr. Andrews says as he whole demeanor changes.

"What is it doctor?" Fox asks as the doctor turns off the machine.

"After your stillbirth did the doctors consult you about anything?" Dr. Andrews asks

"The doctor from Los Angeles told me that I wouldn't be able to conceive anymore but I got a second opinion and was told that my body may need to heal and a few months later I did. Why what is going on?" Gwen asks

"I don't know how to say this but the fetus has no heartbeat and I saw no movement. It must have just happened recently." Dr. Andrews says

"What! Dr. there must be some mistake." Sheridan says

"Are you sure doctor?" Fox says comforting Gwen

"Please God don't do this to me. Not again." Gwen says bursting into tears

"In the next few days your body will probably dispel the fetus. I am so sorry for your loss, here is a number for a follow up." Dr. Andrews says as he leaves.

"Gwen, Fox I am so sorry." Sheridan says in tears

"Honey-" Fox says being interrupted by Gwen

"Not our baby, please not our baby! NO!" Gwen says on the brink of madness as Fox and Sheridan hug her and they all cry together.

* * *

Theresa and Noah are in the NICU unit, Noah is standing over Faith, and Theresa is standing over Jane.

"It's alright sweetheart, my little Jane. Mommy and Daddy are here. You are going to be just fine." Theresa says

"Hey there little Faith, you went through a lot these past few months huh? Well now you are here and I can't wait to be your daddy, you and your sister." Noah says as a scream is heard in the waiting room. "What was that?" Noah asks

"It sounds like Gwen." Theresa says

"I'll go you stay with the babies." Noah says as he rushes out to a hysterical Gwen. "Gwen, what happened?" Noah asks

"My baby, is dead, Oh my God! Why is this happening to me?" Gwen says being held up by Fox.

Theresa looks out and sees Gwen crying. "Oh no, listen my little beauties I have to check on Aunt Gwen but I will be right back. You just get strong." Theresa says kissing the glass and rushing to the door. "Gwen? What happened." Theresa says as she sees Gwen holding her stomach and crying. "No, it can't be. Don't tell me you-" Theresa says understanding without being told

"I lost the baby!" Gwen says as Theresa runs to her and they hug crying together.

Fox, Luis and Sam stand together as the girls grieve together.

"Fox I am so sorry." Luis says

"Me too Fox I can't imagine what you're going through I am so sorry." Sam says

"Thank you Sam, I can't help think that your son had something to with this." Fox says

"Fox!" Pilar says overhearing.

"No Pilar I was just thinking the same thing. My son has officially crossed the line with everyone here." Sam says

"Thank you Sam, I just need to take Gwen out of here." Fox says walking to Gwen as they leave.

"I can't believe this happening to her again." Theresa says

"It's gonna be rough but they'll get through it." Pilar says holding Theresa

"How are my beautiful granddaughters?" Pilar asks

"They are amazing mama I can't wait to hold them." Theresa says

"A few more weeks and they should be strong enough for that." Noah says

"I am so happy for you both. But I need to go they are booking Ethan and I need to check on the situation." Sam says

"He definitely needs a psychological exam." Sheridan says

"I agree, he had a complete breakdown, the way he was speaking to me and treating me was absolutely insane." Theresa says

"We have a specialist from Boston on their way right now to give him a full examination." Sam says as a doctor comes out of the NICU.

"Theresa? We would like you to come in and sit with babies, since they are used to your voice it will keep them strong." The doctor says

"Of course can they're father come with me?" Theresa says

"Absolutely." The doctor says as she leave.

"Give them a kiss from there abuela." Pilar says giving her daughter a hug

"And all of their Aunts and Uncles." Luis says hugging her

"I will please check on Gwen and Fox for me they must be crushed." Theresa says as she hugs Sheridan

"We will sweetie just go be with your daughters." Sheridan says as Theresa and Noah walk in and sit with their children.

(Next chapter will progress the story quickly I want to end this story in about 2 to 3 more chapters…Enjoy and Please give me a review)


	41. A Walk Through Time

A few weeks have passed and Theresa and Noah are at the house getting dressed.

"I don't know about tonight." Theresa says

"We need a night out and so do Gwen and Fox, a double date is the perfect way to unwind." Noah says

"The girls are still at the hospital though." Theresa says

"Pilar, Little Ethan and Sam are there, I know how you feel I want them to come home too. A few more days and we can spoil them rotten. But tonight is about us." Noah says

"Poor Gwen I can't believe she lost another baby." Theresa says.

"I know but remember tonight nothing about the babies unless they bring it up." Noah says

"You know you are so handsome in a suit." Theresa says

"Thanks sweetie, and that dress, looks amazing on you." Noah says as they start to kiss as Gwen and Fox come into the room

"Knock, Knock, hey you too there's plenty of time for that later. We have 7:30 Seascape reservations." Fox says

"Yes, we don't want to be late." Gwen says hiding the fact that she has been crying as Theresa gives her a hug

"We are going to have a great night." Theresa says as they all leave

* * *

They get to the Seascape and all sit down and begin to order. The waiter takes the menus and then they bring them drinks and they all raise their glasses. Wine for Fox, Noah, and Gwen. Theresa only drinks water.

"Here's to a wonderful night with our wonderful ladies." Noah toasts as they all drink.

"Thank you Noah, this is something we needed. Lying in bed thinking is just too hard." Gwen says

"That's what friends are for." Theresa says

"And future husbands." Fox says as Gwen smiles and they kiss

"So enough sadness, when are the girls coming home?" Gwen asks

"Nothing is set in stone but their lungs are fully developed now, and tomorrow we take them off the machines to breath on their own so hopefully a few days." Noah says

"That's so amazing I can't wait to hold them." Gwen says as she begins to cry and Fox holds her. "I'm sorry I'm ok. I'm just going to freshen up." Gwen says as she leaves the table

"I'm gonna go check on her." Theresa says leaving after

At the table Noah and Fox sit there solemnly. "Fox words can't express how sorry we are for you guys." Noah says

"Thanks man, but Gwen was getting better but this morning she got her results back her eggs aren't viable and her uterine lining is irreparably damaged.. She won't be able to conceive or carry any children." Fox says

"Oh man that's horrible she must be devastated." Noah says

"We will get through it, we'll adopt, I mean there are so many babies out there that need homes." Fox says

* * *

Meanwhile in the ladies room Gwen has just finished telling Theresa what the doctor said and they are hugging and crying together.

"Have hope." Theresa says

"There is no hope it's official I can't have any more children, no therapy will help. There's this experimental drug I'm going to try but right now I have no hope. Fox says we can adopt but I want a child of my own." Gwen says

"I understand how you feel." Theresa says

"I haven't told Fox yet but I had eggs frozen a year before I got pregnant with Sarah but I can't carry the baby either. So my eggs are going to be wasted." Gwen says as Theresa gets a gleam in her eye. "I know that look what plan just hatched in your mind." Gwen says

"A surrogate mother, that's what, you will have a child of your own that's you and Fox." Theresa says as Gwen's face lights up

"That's a genius plan and with the Crane money we can hire the best." Gwen says

"Why hire anyone I'll be your surrogate." Theresa says

"I couldn't ask you to do that." Gwen says

"I want to if you'll let me." Theresa says

"Of course, but first let me tell Fox." Gwen says

"Oh yeah and I kinda have to tell Noah." Theresa says as they both laugh and go back to the table.

* * *

A few months later Fox, Noah, Theresa and Gwen sit in the hospital waiting, Noah is rocking Jane while Gwen is rocking Faith.

"They are so precious." Gwen says smiling.

"Soon it will be your turn." Theresa says patting her stomach.

"Here's hoping." Gwen says

"This test will come back positive I know it." Fox says kissing Gwen on the cheek

"I feel pregnant so I agree with Fox." Theresa says as Dr. Russell comes out.

"Theresa how are you feeling?" Dr. Russell asks.

"I feel a little queasy." Theresa says

"That's a good sign, come back with me and well perform a blood test to confirm whether or not the implantation took and that you are in fact pregnant." Even says as her and Theresa leave.

A short time later they are all waiting impatiently for the results in Eve's office. Dr. Russell comes in and sits down.

"So Dr. Russell what did you find out?" Gwen says on the edge of her seat.

"Congratulations to you all Theresa is in fact pregnant." Dr. Russell says as the respective couples kiss. "Let's go get and ultrasound and see." Dr. Russell says as they all hurry into an exam room.

"Well well, Gwen, Fox, Theresa it appears that we have triplets on the way." Dr. Russell says pointing out three separate sacs.

"Triplets!" Gwen says ecstatic

"As in three?" Fox says

"As in three daddy. We implanted four eggs and it looks as if three took." Dr. Russell says

"This is amazing." Noah says

"Amazing! I'm carrying them." Theresa says as they all laugh and hug each other.

* * *

Months later Theresa lays in a hospital bed with a very pregnant belly doing her Lamaze breathing as, Gwen, Fox and Noah come in wearing scrubs. "How are you sweetie?" Gwen asks

"I'm in labor and it sucks, how are you." Theresa says with a smirk

"It's ok T your gonna do great." Noah says

"I know I'm sorry I just always remember how much I hate labor when I'm in it." Theresa says giggling.

Dr. Russell walks in. "Alright let's make Gwen and Fox parents already." Dr. Russell says smiling

"I agree, it's been a long time coming." Gwen says

"I agree because I hate labor pains." Theresa says

Dr. Russell then delivers the three babies, two girls and a boy, they are healthy and with their parents.

Theresa lay in her bed while Noah and her talk. "You are an amazing woman." Noah says

"You are pretty amazing yourself." Theresa says

"You realize you gave birth to three babies and you are more beautiful than ever." Noah says caressing her hair

"I don't know if you're sucking up to me for a reason but I like it." Theresa says as they kiss and then Gwen Fox, are in tow with their babies.

"Sorry you too I don't mean to interrupt but I wanted you to meet the children." Gwen says

"This here is Nathan Alistair Crane." Fox says holding his son

"This is Ashley Rose Crane and if you don't mind, Theresa Sarah Crane." Gwen says smiling.

"I couldn't be any more honored." Theresa says as they talk the night away.

(Next is the double wedding and there is an unexpected guest what will happen? Next is the last chapter so Stay Tuned.)


	42. All Good Things Come to an End

A few months pass and the day of the double wedding is here. In the bridal suite Theresa and Gwen are in there gowns fixing themselves in the mirror.

"Have you seen two more beautiful brides in your life?" Theresa asks

"Never." Gwen says as they both laugh they turn to each other as Whitney and Sheridan come into the room.

"It's almost time you two." Whitney says handing Theresa her bouquet.

"You both look absolutely breathtaking." Sheridan says handing Gwen her bouquet.

"Did you ever think we'd be here?" Theresa asks

"Not in a million years." Gwen says

"You both have come a long way." Sheridan says

"Everyone is so happy for you both." Whitney says

"I just want to say Theresa, if it wasn't for you I would still be in a marriage committed to a man that was in love with you. Lastly I wouldn't have my three beautiful children." Gwen says

"Gwen, we make each other better, and I am so glad that we were able to become friends through all the hell we put each other through. The baseball bats, the slaps, the nasty comments-" Theresa says being cut off

"The tabloids." Gwen interjects laughingly

"You are my best friend next to Whitney of course and I couldn't be happier. If it weren't for you I would never have reconnected with my soon to be husband so thank you." Theresa says

"We have the men of our dreams and the families we always wanted." Gwen says

"The next step to our happy endings. It's fate." Theresa says as they all laugh and they hear the church bells ring. Luis &amp; Jonathan Hotchkiss walk in.

"Are you both ready?" Luis asks

"I've been waiting my whole life for this." Theresa says

"Gwen you look amazing, darling." Jonathan says kissing his daughter on the cheek.

"Thank you daddy. Well let's go get hitched." Gwen says as they all leave

* * *

The processional starts as the bridesmaids and groomsman walk down the aisle. First is Little Ethan, the ring bearer pushing the flower girls, Jane and Faith in a double stroller with Pilar in tow smiling from ear to ear, Rebecca proudly walks down carrying Nathan, Paloma walks down carrying Ashley while Mitzy (Gwen's sorority sister) walks in carrying Little Theresa, followed by, Miguel &amp; Kay, Simone &amp; Hank, Jessica &amp; Jared (Fox's roommate at boarding school) followed by the matron's of honor and best men Whitney &amp; Chad, then Sheridan &amp; Julian. Then the music starts and everyone rises first Gwen and Jonathan walk in and get to the altar where Fox waits as Jonathan gives her a kiss and hands her over to Fox. The music restarts and Theresa and Luis walk in and up to the altar where Luis hands his sister over to Noah. The music concludes and the guests sit down. Father Lonigan comes up and gives the opening to the wedding. Ivy and Sam beam with pride as does Eve holding at young sleeping Miles as her and Julian smiles at each other adoringly it appears to all everyone that peace has now arrived in Harmony.

"If there's anyone who sees that these two couples should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." At that exact moment a loud thud is heard as everyone turns and sees Ethan standing at the back of the church.

"You've got to be kidding me. I though he was in a psych ward." Fox says

"I heard he got out. I'm gonna kill him." Noah says

"Noah, please he didn't exactly object let's please continue." Theresa says to the church

"Yes please." Gwen says seething that the man who cost her a child has the audacity to show up at her wedding.

"If there are no more interruptions we will continue." Father Lonigan says

"I have something to say." Ethan says

"No you don't!" Fox says quickly

"Ethan now is not the time." Ivy says

"Mother, everyone I want to say that I am terribly sorry to both of these couples for my obsession and criminal behavior and I just want to wish the happy couples many congratulations and with your permission to sit in on the rest of the ceremony." Ethan asks with a shaky voice.

"One outburst and I personally throw you out." Fox says as Ethan sits next to Sam &amp; Ivy.

"By the power bested in me I now pronounce you husbands and wives, Fox, Noah you may kiss your lovely brides." Father Lonigan says as they have their first kisses as married couples and the church explode in cheers. Meanwhile a person stands in the back of the church and watches the couples as they prepare to leave the church. It's Alistair Crane happy that all is well.

Ethan sits there with tears in his eyes. He has lost his college romance and his one true love.

Little Ethan goes running to his father and gives him a huge hug. "I missed you daddy." Little Ethan says rested his head on his father's shoulder.

"I missed you too buddy. I am back and I am never going anywhere again. I promise." Ethan says as he realizes his son comes first and will always from then on and he won't go looking for love, that love will find him again.

At the reception at Crane Gardens everyone is dancing, drinking and eating. Ethan sits with a sleeping Little Ethan in his arms. A cling from a glass is heard as everyone sits down. Alistair Crane stands in front of the table with a microphone. "Uh oh." Sam says as he and Ivy laugh

"Good evening ladies and gentleman of Harmony. I just want to give my congratulations to the happy couples. " Alistair says as the couples kiss. "I also would like to take this opportunity to make a very special announcement." He says as there are uneasy groans from the crowd. "It's not a shocking secret but it is something that will shock you all. I am going to step down as the head of Crane Industries." The crowd starts to whisper with shock. "I feel this is the correct decision right now and I want to say something I've never said before, I am beaming with pride for all of my children and grandchildren." Julian, Sheridan, Sam, Fox, Noah, even Ethan smile. "This may be out of the blue but I have met someone and need to focus my time on her." Alistair says winking at Pilar as she blushes. "Unfortunately I cannot give the company to you all I have another idea. The company will be split between all of the families, all with different responsibilities. Julian you will be in charge of overseas communications. Theresa and Noah, you will run the Harmony retail and Crane Consumer fashion. Fox and Gwen, you will run operations and marketing. Sam you will run the Harmony Police Department and Sheridan and Luis will be in charge of Crane security International. Last but certainly not least Ethan you will run the legal division." With that everyone erupts with applause. "I have one more thing to give my wedding gifts to the married couples." He says as he takes out an envelope and hands it to Fox as Gwen, Theresa and Noah look on. "That is the deed to the Crane mansion it now belongs to the Fox and Gwen for your family." Alistair says

"Alistair Thank you so much." Gwen says

"You're quite welcome and to Noah and Theresa." Alistair hands them a box with a white bow on it. They open it and there are papers inside. "Those are blueprints to the Bennett Crane Mansion which will be built on the land right next door to the Crane mansion. You will all be gated in so Crane security can keep an eye on both. The house will be built in two weeks' time I have made sure of it. I need my grandchildren and great grandchildren close when I come to visit." Alistair says

"This is amazing Alistair." Theresa says giving him a hug.

"It is my greatest pleasure. Now enjoy the rest of the reception, all changes will take place in one weeks' time." Alistair says as he walks up to Pilar and holds his hand out she takes it as they move to the dance floor and begin a slow dance.

* * *

Gwen and Theresa sit at a table watching the first successful double wedding Harmony has ever seen.

"I am so happy for your mother." Gwen says

"She deserves all the happiness in the world." Theresa says

"Well Theresa we did it." Gwen says

"We certainly did." Theresa says

"Can I tell you something?" Gwen says

"Anything." Theresa says

"We made all of our dreams come too." Gwen says

"Did you tell Fox yet?" Theresa asks

"Not yet but I will." Gwen says smiling

* * *

A short time later Gwen and Fox are dancing.

"Well my loving husband we finally made it." Gwen says with her arm wrapped around his neck.

"We sure did, and you made me happier than I ever thought possible." Fox says

"I have to tell you something." Gwen says

"Anything." Fox says

"I'm pregnant again Fox." Gwen says

"Are you sure?" Fox asks

"Yes definitely." Gwen says

"But I thought that-" Fox says

"I started those experimental treatments and I'm and pregnant and being closely monitored by Dr. Russell. So far the baby is growing normally and has a strong heartbeat." Gwen says

"Once again you've made me the happiest man in the world." Fox says twirling Gwen then kissing her.

* * *

Close to them Theresa and Noah are dancing. "I have a secret to tell you." Theresa says

"What is it?" Noah asks

Theresa leans over and whispers into his ear. "I want more children." She says

"Dear that sounds great but you've had just had 5 in the past 2 years don't you want to take a break?" Noah asks

"That was the plan." Theresa says with a smirk

"What do you mean was the plan. Theresa are you pregnant?" Noah asks

"Are you mad?" Theresa asks

"No I'm not mad that fantastic." Noah says giving her a kiss

"Let's just hope it's one this time." Theresa says

"We'll leave it up to fate." Noah says kissing her as the night finishes.

* * *

**Prologue**

In 9 months Gwen gives birth to a healthy baby boy, Jonathan Matthew Crane and is so happy that everything is perfect for her.

Theresa gives birth to a boy as well, Martin Edward Bennett Crane, her, Noah and the kids are settled in the Bennett Crane Mansion and are enjoying married life and being so close to there best friends Gwen and Fox.

Ethan kept his promise to focus on Little Ethan until he finally met a woman named Valerie and pursues a relationship to find out she is seeing Ethan's friend Jared but she falls in love with Ethan as well. She decides to marry Jared but strings Ethan along and tells him that she is committed to her vows and will not leave her husband.

Pilar marries Alistair and they are traveling the world. In there travels they find out that Martin Fitzgerald left his family to go back to Ireland where he ran the Irish Mob and had another family, he got involved in a bad deal and was killed. Pilar and Martins other wife have become good friends.

Sheridan and Luis get married and have two sons.

Miguel gives up on Charity marries Kay when he realizes that he loved Kay all along and they have one daughter and pregnant with there second child.

Whitney and Chad had a scare when they think that Chad is Julian's son and Eve was his mother but a DNA test proved Alistair and Liz are Chad's parents and Liz was adopted so Chad and Whitney are not blood related. Chad decided to start his own business when Whitney and him realized they missed there family and friends in Harmony so they moved back. Whitney is now pregnant with her second child...a girl.

When Grace finds out David was hired by Ivy to pretend to be her first husband she secretly returns to Harmony and tries to kill Ivy only to fail and go to jail. Sam realizes after blowing up at Ivy that no matter what happens he will always love Ivy so he divorces Grace and finally marries Ivy.

T.C. had too much trouble letting go of the Eve's past and Eve put her foot down and realized that she will not be constantly reminded of her mistakes so she divorces T.C. and finally marries the love of her life Julian. They find there long lost son Vincent who is a successful jazz singer in New York City and was overjoyed to find his birth parent he moves to Harmony when Julian bought the Blue Note and made his son the head entertainer, he is Chad's first recording artist and are recording an album together. To make up for what he has done Alistair puts Eve in charge of Harmony Hospital.

Rebecca has sobered up and only drinks to celebrate special occasions, she and Jonathan have decided to give there marriage another shot and now her and Jonathan run Hotchkiss Enterprises together and she became faithful to him.

Jessica and Simone finally come out to there parents and are now living together with the support of both families and the other residents of Harmony live happily ever after…

(This story has come to a close…I hope you all enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it. I got a new job and don't know how much time I would be able to contribute so I wanted to end the story quickly, maybe I'll be back one day with a new story. Please review I would love to hear your feedback!)

The End...


End file.
